


Animal Instinct

by DanisAngel26



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hate, M/M, Rivalry, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 52,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanisAngel26/pseuds/DanisAngel26
Summary: Alex and Dani getting into a arguement over what's best for Marc's carreer when he steps into MotoGP, leading both into a direction neither had suspected





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Always_Dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Dreaming/gifts).



> prompt by Always_Dreaming: Alex and Dani getting into a arguement over what's best for Marc's carreer when he steps into MotoGP

"MotoGP!" Marc yelled.

He bounded into the room while holding up the contract that tied him to the premier class with Repsol Honda for two years. Alex laughed and started clapping while he let Marc jump through the room, eventually stopping to fall down on the couch, staring at the ceiling. Alex sat down next to him and took the contract, leafing through it.

"And you know what the best part is?"

"What?" Alex asks and looks at Marc.

"My teammate,"there appears a huge smile around his lips,"Dani Pedrosa is going to be my teammate, I can't believe it, the guy I've looked up to my whole life, still do, is going to be right there, just a couple of metres away every other weekend. Can't wait to meet him, I hope he likes me, that he doesn't see me a this stupid crazy fan of his, what if he doesn't like me?"

Marc sit's up, worried look in his eyes and Alex frowns.

"Since when are you worried that some teammate doesn't like you?"

"Dani isn't just some teammate, Alex! Dani is my hero, I could learn so much from him, just by looking at him, watching him, observing him....you think I can ask him to share data with me? Or does that seem to forward?"

"I don't know,"Alex shrugs and sit's back in the chair,"maybe you should take it easy, give the guy some time to get used to you as teammate, I mean you're very different then Casey and Dovi, to be honest you can be a bit overwhelming."

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Marc says and bites his lip.

"When will you meet him?"

"There's this dinner tomorow night."

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

During said dinner Marc is being introduced to the rest of the team, which also includes everyone from the hospitality and the medical team. Marc shakes hands with everyone and has small talk but he just can't help searching for Dani the entire time, bit disappointent he hasn't seem him yet. When someone suddenly says his name he freezes when he hears the voice and slowly he turns around to come face to face with his childhoodhero.

"Hi!" he says, a bit to loud and he cringes at the sound.

"Hey,"Dani chuckles and extends his hand,"welcome to the team."

"Thank you,"Marc says and shakes the older riders hand,"I'm so excited, this is such an amazing chance for me, being in this team and being your teammate, I've been folowing you ever since I was a boy and what you achieved is so great, winning championchips back-to-back, no one ever done that before, I'm sure I can learn so much from you!"

Marc knows he's rambling and when he realizes he's still shaking Dani's hand he abrubtly let's go.

"Sorry! I'm sorry."

"That's ok,"Dani says, smiling,"well, if you have any questions just ask me ok?"

"Ok." Marc says, huge smile on his face.

"I'll see you later."

With that Dani walkes away, being followed by Marc's eyes untill he is out of sight and he heaves a deep breath.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"He must think I'm crazy." Marc sighs while lying on his back on the couch the next day, staring at the ceiling.

"I'm sure he doesn't." Alex says.

"I made a fool of myself, I started rambling and i kept shaking his hand! It was so embarrassing."Marc mumbles.

"I"m sure it will be fine, just....stay clear of him for awhile."

"Then he will think I'm avoiding him."Marc says, sitting up and frowning.

"Oh god Marc, I know he was you're hero growing up and what he achieved really is amazing but he is still just a man like you and me, stop making this worse then it is."

"But I need him, Alex, I need his advice to learn how to ride the bike."

"What's wrong with my advise?" Alex asks, feeling a bit offended.

"Nothing! Just...you know, a MotoGP bike is very different then a Moto2 bike."

"I know that but still, you know, I thought that you'd want me helping you."

"Of course you can always come and help me, but in this case I think Dani can be of better help."

"Right, well, I think I'll be going to my room."

Alex jumps up from the couch, Marc raising his eyebrows while he watches Alex hurriedly walk away.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Something changed, something definetly changed ever since Marc joined the Repsol Honda team, sure Alex is still welcome in his box and Marc still listens when Alex tries to help him find a solution for some problem but he just can't help but feel Marc values Dani's opinion more then his. Feelings intensified when Marc starts seeking out the older more in the evenings and while the two are discussing set-ups and tyre choices he feels more and more excluded and of course the fact that Marc not once tries to include him in their conversations doesn't help either.

One evening it's happening again and refusing to be the third wheel any longer, Alex shoves his chair back and walks away.

"Alex!" Marc says shocked.

Alex doesn't listen and Marc stands up to walk after him but Dani takes his wrist.

"No let him, it's not like he understands what we're talking about anyway." Dani says, shrugging.

"What?" Marc asks, looking at Dani puzzled.

"Well, you can't compare MotoGP bikes with Moto3 bikes, Marc."

"No, I know, I just....."

"I know he used to help you and I'm sure it helped when you were still in Moto2 cause those bikes are very simalair to the ones in Moto3 but you're in MotoGP now, you're playing with the big boys."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Marc slowly sit's down again and Dani smirks before he leans forward and the discussion continues.

One evening Alex wanders around the hotel when he suddenly finds himself in front of Dani's hotelroom and before he realizes it he knock. When the door opens Dani frowns at him.

"Hey, I need to talk to you." Alex says and barges his way inside.

"Sure, come on in." Dani mumbles while closing the door and while he walks after Alex his eyes fall on the youngers ass and damn that looks good.

In the middle of the room Alex turns around, crossing his arms in front of his chest, catching Dani staring at his ass which makes him feel weirdly selfconscious.

"You need to take a step back." Alex says.

"What are you talking about?" Dani answers, eyes looking up.

"About you and Marc of course!"

Dani let's out a laugh and he shakes his head.

"Aw is the little brother feeling a bit neglected?" Dani says in a whining tone and nudges Alex' side earning him a shove.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Alex growls, eyes shooting fire.

Dani smirks at Alex, circling the younger and Alex just can't help but feel a shiver run down his spine from the sudden scrutiny.

"Does Marc want that too? For me to take a step back? It won't benefit him." he says, leaning against the wall now.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well, like I said to him too, he's playing with the big boy's now, no room for you anymore."

Suddenly Alex lunges forward, hands placed against the wall next to Dani's head.

"You take that back." he hisses.

"No, I will not." Dani says.

His hands are placed on Alex chest and he want to push the younger Marquez away but when Dani feels the muscles there his movement falters and his fingers twitch. Alex notices the surprised look in the Spaniards eyes and he smirkes, standing up straighter, crowding the smaller even more against the wall, Alex's senses flooding suddenly with a very manly scent that makes his head spin in a very good way. Dani looks up through his eyelashes, locking eyes with Alex.

Alex hand grabs Dani's wrist and pins it against the wall before he lunges forward and crashes their lips together, kiss hard and demanding drawing blood, tasting the coppery taste.

Dani wriggles his hand away from Alex's grip and fists the fabric of the KTM riders shirt and rips it open, buttons flying in all directions. His hands immediately trace a muscled chest, fingernails scratching the skin and Alex moans into the kiss. Alex begins to fiddle with Dani's belt and pushes his jeans down and then shoves his hand into Dani's boxer and grasps his cock and jerking him roughly, Dani's hips thrusting forward immediately.

"Fuck Alex." Dani growls.

The older rider pushes Alex away from him, jeans bunched around his ancles and he steps out of it, stalking towards Alex who can't help but look at that cock, thick and throbbing but suddenly Dani tackles the younger to the ground, Alex falling on his back with a thud, Dani on him immediatly, biting soft skin, nails scraping a line down while Dani rips open jeans and shoves them down with his boxer, swallowing him whole, using teeth more then tongue and coming up again, gripping Alex' hair forcefully to pull his head back and expose a long slender neck.

"Ever been fucked before, baby Marquez?" Dani asks, teeth nipping skin.

"Who says you'll be the one doing the fucking." Alex smirks.

Dani looks at him surprised before Alex pushes him off of him and the older rider lands on his ass and Alex pounds on him grabbing his hands and lying them above his head, fingers of one hand curling around both of the others wrist while his free hand moves down, forcing Dani's legs apart and settling between them, Dani trying to get free but Alex is stronger then he thought. 

Then the fingers move up again and stop before Dani's face.

"Suck." Alex demands.

Dani presses his lips together, defiant look in his eyes and Alex tilts his head.

"It's only for your own benefit, or do you like it rough?"

Dani hesitates, not really knowing if Alex is serious about fucking him without preparing him but he's not willing to find out so he opens his mouth and Alex pushes his fingers inside. Tongue curling around the digits, sucking and licking but Alex pulls them back much to soon, hand placed on Dani's chest, pinning him to the floor, Dani's hands grabbing the arm that is holding him down and eyes wide while Alex moves his fingers between the older riders legs his heartbeat speeds up and Alex smirks, feeling it under his palm.

Circling Dani's hole, not wasting much time forcing one finger inside and Dani cries out from the burn, eyes falling shut tightly and back arching, Alex doesn't have mercy though, pushing another finger inside making Dani squirm.

"Please, Alex....I can't.... _fuck.._ "

"Oh yes you can, you're in MotoGP, you're a big boy, remember, you can take it."

Still, the KTM rider leans forward, hand moving from his chest to the floor and capturing Dani's lips in a demanding kiss, pushing another finger inside the still squirming Repsol rider, swallowing his cries before he leans back, hand back on his chest again.

"Breath, Dani, come on, relax...."

Alex curls his fingers and it doesn't take long before he found the older's prostate, making him release a moan while he keeps abusing it untill the older pushes back on them. Abruptly pulling his fingers out he hooks his arms underneath Dani's knees and pulls them up, canting the older's hips up and lining himself up, green eyes locking with mocca brown and slightly pausing.

"Come on, Alex, do it, make me scream." 

"A Marquez never backs down from a challange, you should know that." he smirks.

With one brutal push, Alex burries himself completly inside the older who gasps for breath while Alex himself releases a load moan, being gripped like a vice. Alex immediatly starts to set a relentless pace, slamming into Dani full force, inching them over the wooden floor with every inward thrust, Dani's legs over his shoulders now, Alex places his hands next to the older's head, looming over him like a beast taking what he needs. Dani's fingers claw at Alex' chest, squeezing, scratching and leaving red marks on skin, while Dani can do little else then just let the KTM rider pound into him, abusing his prostate over and over again. When Alex fists his cock and starts tugging in the same rhythm as the thrust it's not long before the Repsol rider comes with a scream, back arching, fingers digging into skin drawing blood before his arms fall limp besides his body, making Alex sit up and gripping his hips for a couple of last brutal thrust before he also comes with a load moan. 

 

When Dani comes too he is surprised to find himself in his bed under soft sheets but he is more surprised of the fact he isn't alone, seeing green eyes looking back at him. Alex lying on his side next to him, head supported by his hand.

"I'm sorry." the younger suddenly says.

"For what?"

"For being so....rough with you, I have no idea where that came from."

Dani smiles, rolling on his side towards Alex, winching with the pain shooting through his lower region.

"God I'm so sorry, Dani." 

"Stop saying you're sorry, I asked for it, didn't I."

"Maybe."

"Yes I did, I shouldn't have said those things to you, about Marc not needing you anymore. Even though I do think I can be of better use for him, you're still his younger brother and he will always need you."

Alex reaches out his hand and carefully traces Dani's cheek, the gesture so sweet and tender and so in contrast to what he showed last night it surprises him. Slowly the fingers move down and softly slide over his chest, Alex eyes admiringly following them. Alex looks up, looking into mocca brown and smiling, slowly moving closer untill they're almost touching, feeling each other's breaths and heat. Dani closes the distance between them and lips meet in a sweet kiss which leaves both of them breathless after. Alex arms find their way around Dani's waists and he pulls the older rider closer and legs get tangled while Alex's hand cups the back of Dani's head and tucks it under his chin, placing a kiss in the older rider's hair.

"Did I do this?" Dani asks, fingers tracing red marks on Alex chest, making him shiver.

"I didn't do it myself."

"Sorry."

"It will heal, go back to sleep."

"Will you be here when I wake up?" it sounds muffled.

"If you want me too."

"I want you too."

"Then I will."

Satisfied with the answer Dani smiles and closes his eyes, being lulled back to sleep by Alex steady heartbeat and his soothing breathing.


	2. chapter 2

When Dani wakes up the next morning he blindly reaches for the spot besides him only to find it empty and cold. His eyes flutter open and when he looks at the other side of the bed it is indeed empty. Pushing himself up on his elbows he also notices Alex' clothes are gone and he sighs. Glancing at the empty spot besides him again he suddenly sees a note and he picks it up.

_I know I promised you I would be there when you would wake up and I'm so sorry for breaking that promise but it was getting late and I really needed to go back to my own team before they would get suspicious. You looked so beautiful sleeping, I didn't have the heart to wake you up, Alex_

Dani smiles, placing the note next to him on the bedside table and when he walks into the livingroom only in boxer he yelps when he feels a pain under his feet only to find out it's a button. He bends down to pick it up and his mind goes back to last night, what he and Alex did and how surprisingly rough Alex was with him, he didn't really know Alex except from the occasional run ins in the paddock or the hotel but if there was one thing he would have never thought it was Alex being rough during sex.

Even though Dani has experience with fucking men, he doesn't remember anyone ever being that rough with him but to be honest, he didn't really mind that much, sure it hurt but it also felt really good once the worst burn had faded. He smiles when he remembers Alex saying sorry after, obviously having surprised himself with his behavior too.

While walking to the kitchen to make some coffee he realizes last night defenitly wasn't Alex first time with a man, seeing he knew exactly what to do when he was fucking him. He wonders if Marc has any idea his little brother is sexually active already and with men. 

He has no idea how old Alex exactly is, he knows Marc is just 20 so let's say Alex is two years younger, that makes him 18 while he himself is 28 making him ten years his senior. Dani takes a deep breath, closing his eyes, god, Marc is probably going to kill him if he finds out what happened, what he did with Alex or rather what Alex did with him. As far as Marc is concerned he and Alex hate each other.

It can't happen again, it just can't, he doesn't want to put his relationship with Marc at stake and he certainly doesn't want to be the reason there is any kind of friction between the two brothers.

 

The races come and go and so do the visits in the night, mostly on a sunday night after a race because the fucking stays rough and neither wants the other to be uncomfortable on the bike. Mostly Alex is the one seeking out Dani, the older knowing he has to put a stop to this because he found out Alex was only sixteen when this started and that thought makes him sick, the boy barely legal in some country's, but everytime the younger Marquez slips into bed next to him, touches him and kisses him he just melts under his fingers and he let's him take what he wants.

Because no matter how wrong this is in Dani's head, he needs it too so every time Alex meets him under the sheets, pins him down and fucks him, Dani's brain shut's down, pushes that thought away from himself, forcing himself not to think if it.

And everytime Alex leaves Dani promises himself to tell Alex the next time, they have to stop this. And everytime he fails.

 

When one evening Marc gives him a call for help he knocks on the door about half an hour later.

"Hey, Dani, come in." Marc says.

Dani greets him and walks inside the room, when he sees Alex sitting on the couch, legs stretched out and leaning back he feels a shiver runs up the his spine when their eyes meet.

"Alex." he says.

"Dani." Alex nods.

"I invited Alex too, seeing he's always been a bit more technical then me, I thought me might be of use."

"Right."

Dani decides to better keep some distance between him and Alex, sitting down opposite him on the other couch, during the conversation Dani can feel the youngets eyes on him and he has to force himself not to look back and when Marc's phone suddenly rings he picks it up.

"Now?" the older Marquez asks,"fine, I'll be right there."

Dani looks up at Marc, not liking the idea of him leaving while they haven't found an answer on how to solve the problem.

"I have to go."

"Now? What about this then?" Dani asks and get's up to, following Marc to the door.

"You can just stay here and work with Alex."

"What? No, I...."

"I'm sorry, I really have to go, it can take awhile to get back."

With that Marc leaves and Dani just stares at the closed door but when he hears a throat being cleared behind him he turns around with a jerk.

Alex is leaning against the wall with his shoulder, hands in his pockets and ancles crossed and he absolutly takes Dani's breath away. 

Gorgeous, just fucking gorgeous is the only word that comes to mind and Dani curses himself for even thinking it and he closes his eyes, trying to will the word away and when he opens them again his breath falters in his throat when Alex is right in front of him, hand reaching out and cupping his cheek. 

"Alex..."

But the rest of his sentence is swallowed by the KTM rider who captures his lips in a kiss. For a moment Dani is overwhelmed, placed under a spell by those soft full lips against his and involuntarily he starts kissing him back, tongue slipping over his lips and opening up, fingers of the other hands pulling his shirt out of his jeans and one slips under it to find a way up over his spine and the older rider moans softly under the touch. When they break the kiss both are breathless.

"Let me come to your room tonight." Alex breathes.

"Alex...."

"I know we only fuck on sunday's for obvious reasons but please, Dani, I need you...."

"I can't do this." Dani says and let's himself fall back against the wall.

"Why not?"

"Because it's not right."

Without warning Alex covers Dani's crotch with his hand, smiling when he feels their kiss didn't leave the older rider unaffected.

"This says otherwise." Alex smirks.

Alex places some pressure on Dani's half hard cock, squeezing and Dani closes his eyes and moans while Alex leans forward and kisses his neck. Arms come up and wind around his neck, pulling the KTM rider closer against him, hips bucking forward into Alex' hand. Then the hand on his cock moves around to the back and he pulls the older flush against him, making Dani feel what he does to him and when Dani feels their hard cocks making contact he moans a little louder, even through the denim and fabric it feels so good.

"Please, Alex....we can't do this here....Marc can come back.....he can't find us like this...."

"I know."

However, neither of the rider's are willing to let go yet, Alex's fingers carressing Dani's sides under his shirt and Dani's fingers weaving through dark hair, guiding the younger's head and leaning in to let their lips meet in an intense kiss. Alex let's his hands move to Dani's ass and he lifts the older rider up, pushing him against the wall, rocking his hips forward making both moan.

"Seriously, Alex, if we don't stop now I'm going to cum in my pants."

Alex chuckles at that and lays his forehead against Dani's, willing their breathing back to normal and eventually he leans back to look at Dani, hair tussled, flush on his cheek, lips swollen from his kisses and pupils blown.

"You're so beautiful like this." Alex says softly, nose nuzzling the older's neck, inhaling deeply to smell, that delecious manly scent that always makes his head spin.

When they suddenly hear a keycard slide through the slot Alex and Dani's head jerk aside.

"Put me down." Dani says.

Before he has finished the sentence Alex is walking away and he quickly follows him to sit on his previous spot, chuckling when he sees Alex has laid a pillow in his lap but realizing he doesn't have one so he settles with his notebook.

When Marc walks in he stops and frowns when he looks at Dani.

"What?"

"Are you ok? You look a bit flushed."

"Oh, I...." Dani sees from the corner of his eyes how Alex bites his lip,"I'm fine, just a bit hot, is all."

"Are you hot?" he asks Alex.

"What? No, I don't think so."

"I'll put the heat down anyway,"Marc says and walks to the hallway to turn it down,"what's that smell?"

"What smell?"

"I don't know, it smells like sweat or something."

Alex and Dani exchange a look, knowing what it is he smells and it's not sweat and when Alex lick his lips Dani's cock twitches.

"I really have to go." he suddenly says.

"What?" Marc says while Dani walks towards him.

"Yeah, I haven't showered yet so....I'll let you figure this one out with Alex."

Dani casts one last glance at Alex, giving the younger a wink without really thinking about it before he leaves.

"Why did he give you a wink?" Marc suddenly asks.

"What? No, you saw that wrong."

"I clearly saw him winking."

"Well, if he did it wasn't towards me, he uh...isn't really that fond of me remember."

"Right, why would he wink at me tho?" Marc questions mystified.

 

The moment Dani enters his room and closes the door behind him he leans against it, heaving a deep breath and palming himself through his jeans, mind going back to half an hour ago, Alex in front of him, his lips, his scent, his touch. While walking to the bathroom he discards his clothing letting them drop on the floor and when he enters the bathroom he's naked and he opens the faucet to stand underneath it, letting the water fall over himself and placing one hand against the tiles while the other curls around his still hard shaft, moaning and eyes closed while he starts to jerk himself off.

Vaguely he thinks he is hearing something but with the water in his eyes he is unable to see but when he suddenly feels a naked body pressing againt him he gasps. Fingers cover his against the wall and the fingers of the other hand push his away from his cock to take over. Soft tugs make him moan and he lays his head back against Alex shoulder and immediatly lips attach themselfs to his neck, sucking light and he feels Alex' hard cock pressing against his lowerback.

Alex releases his cock and his finger trace a path down, between Dani's asscheeks and he circles his hole, Dani pushing his hips back making Alex step back and the older rider bends over. 

"Please, Alex..." it sounds desperate,"need you...."

Alex pushes a finger inside, moaning when it doens't encounter any resistance what so ever and he quickly pushes in another, sciccoring and finding the older's prostate without much trouble. Alex withdraws his fingers and lines himself up to push inside in one single thrust, both moaning at the feeling, the hand that is still covering Dani's is laced together now and the other is placed on the Repsol rider's shoulder, pushing him back and impaling him with every thrust forward. Dani starts breathing hard, head falling forward, fingers curling around his shaft, jerking off with every hard deep thrust Alex makes. 

"Oh yes....fuck Dani..." Alex breaths.

Even though it's much less rough then the first time, the tempo Alex has is still very high and the thrust are so deep, Alex places his hands on Dani's hips, digging them in the flesh, going even harder, deeper and the moans and grunts get louder while both are chasing their orgasm and when it comes it leaves both breathless, Dani's body shuddering while Alex' toes curl with the intesity of it, releasing the olders hips to lay the arm around his waist, pulling him up and against him. 

Dani reaches back, fingers slipping in dark streaks and pulling the younger in for a kiss, it's slong and sweet and gentle.

"How did you get in?" Dani suddenly asks.

"What?" Alex asks, mind still cloudy with lust.

"You don't have a key."

"I have an older brother."

"What does that have to do with this?"

"Older brother's teach you things." Alex explains.

"Marc teached you how to break in?" Dani asks, eyes wide with surprise.

"Be thankfull, if he hadn't, I wouldn't have been here."

"Right." Dani chuckles.

After the shower Alex put's his clothes back on while Dani, just in boxer, watches him, watches how those perfect legs, muscled chest and strong arms are covered again before the younger leans in and kisses him, surprisingly gentle again after the roughness he showed.

"Sunday evening?" he asks.

"Yeah, sure." Dani whispers.

Alex smiles and walks away, closing the door behind him and cursing himself for giving in so quickly.

"I am so going to hell for this." Dani breaths out while falling on his bed face first.


	3. chapter 3

They're about halfway into the season, Marc is leading the championship, doing surprisingly well in his first year and what is even more surprising is that Dani is second, breathing down his neck, both Repsol riders have been on the podium for practically every race, alternating the win.

No one is really surprised with how well Marc's doing and adapting to the Honda but they are surprised with Dani still being up there, proving to be a serious contender for the title for the first time since the 2008 season and some jokingly say he must have found himself a woman who's giving him the stimulation he needs. Dani always smiles at that, thinking to himself if they only knew who that was.

Alex and Dani have been seeing each other every time they have the chance for the occasional fuck wich isn't very often seeing Marc is always there too but they manage. During the Moto3 races Dani is always watching the monitor with half an eye and recently he started watching the start together with Valentino at the pitwall, seeking out the younger Marquez, who is also doing surprisingly well for himself in his rookie season and he get's the same remarks as Dani does, mostly from his older brother, it get's awkward tho, when Marc includes Dani in them, both of the two riders trying their best to hide their blush but luckily Marc never seems to notice.

"Is it true?" Valentino suddenly asks, leaning against the pitwall, watching how the Moto3 riders line up at the grid.

"Is what true?" Dani asks.

"That you found someone."

Dani smiles, tearing his eyes away from Alex to look at him.

"Maybe."

"It is true," Valentino smiles at his friend,"I'm happy for you."

It sounds genuinly and Dani knows it is, he's never had much dealings with other rider's, not being there to make friends but to win but his interaction with the nine time worldchampion has always been more 'smooth' then with others, maybe because when Dani entered the championship he was seen as this young prodogy making him the center of attention during those weekends and seeing he's never liked being in the spotlights it made him nervious and sometimes even skittish.

It was the same with Valentino but he knew how to handle the media and their questions but seeing Dani, still so very small and insecure, he took it upon himself to make him feel more comfetable, taking him under his wing and guiding him and that formed a bond between the two that still exsist till this day.

"I hope you will be very happy together."

"We'll see how it goes."

"Well, it's been going on since march and it's july now, you still don't know for sure?"

"How do you know when it started?" Dani asks.

"Come on, Dani, you've been riding like a champ the whole year, barely any mistakes or crashes."

"It's complicated."

"Or,"Valentino says and leans his elbow on the wall to look at Dani,"it's someone who is also in the public eye."

"Maybe." Dani says, clearly getting uncomfortable with the situation.

"Right, I'll let you off the hook, let's watch," Vale says, nudging the Repsol rider in the side, luring a smile out of him,"I am really happy for you."

"I know, thank you."

Both watch the riders ride off into the distance, racing towards the first corner and Dani cranes his neck, eyes trained on blue leathers and he seems to be getting through the first corner ok, just like the other riders. Dani slowly walks back to the box together with Valentino, chatting casually and they say goodbye before the Repsol rider walks inside.

Casting a glance at the other side of the box he frowns when he sees Marc fixated on the screen, wide eyes and mouth open.

"What's going on with Marc?" he asks his crew chief after he sat down.

"Alex crashed."

Dani freezes, blood turning ice cold when he suddenly sees an ambulance driving through the pitlane. When his eyes find the screen he sees several riders in the gravel and although he doesn't see Alex, he does see the blue bike with the words Estrella Galicia and beneath that the Repsol colors. For a moment he hopes it's not Alex but that it's Rins however wrong that sounds but when he sees the bike bears the number 73 his breathing almost stops.

Dani has to watch helpless how Alex, who does seem to be concious, grabs his shoulder with one hand, squirming around in the gravel and when he sees his helmet is missing it's vizor, he sees the pain in Alex' eyes and it breaks his heart. When marshals arrive, the grab his uninjured arm and pull him up slowly but when he places weight on his feet, he falls down again making Dani clench his jaw.

After Alex is placed on the stretcher and wheeled into the ambulance there is a ruckus in the other box and Dani looks up, seeing Marc rushing out of the box, and he wishes he could go with him, see how Alex is, being with him, the younger Marquez probably scared that he has a serious injury that will ruin his changes at the tittle.

When they show a replay of the accident he sees that Alex is somehow locked in by two others, several riders hit each other and at least five slide off in one heap, he can't see what happens to Alex, as soon as the riders and their bikes hit the gravel there is dust everywhere.

Normally Dani uses the time there is between the Moto3 and his own race to prepare with his crew chief but after half an hour said men sighs and lays away the papers.

"Go for a walk." he suddenly says.

"What? Why?"

"Because you can't concentrate, this is the third time I'm asking you something, you're not listening to me, what is up with you?"

"Nothing."

"Go, get some coffee or go to your motorhome to sleep for an hour just..get your act together, Dani."

"Sorry." he says while getting up.

"Just be concentrated when you have to race."

Dani shoves his hands in his jeans, glancing at Marc's side of the box that is still empty it's been half an hour and he still isn't back yet and there also hasn't been a word on how Alex is doing by the race-direction. Dani get's an awful feeling in his stomach, a feeling that just get's worse when he suddenly hears the traumahelicopter firing up, slowly walking towards the direction of the platform he is just on time to see it descent, Marc standing from a distance watching how it will bring Alex to the hospital. Dani watches the helicopter untill it's out of his sight.

"He's so scared." he suddenly hears behind him and he turns around to see Marc standing, eyes worried and Dani feels for him.

"Why didn't you go with him?"

"They wouldn't let me, no room." Marc explaines.

"How far is it with the car?"

"Half an hour."

"If you go now, you'll still have two hours to be with him, to calm him down, he needs someone with him, Marc." Dani says, trying to mask the worry in his voice.

"Yeah, I'll need to talk to the team."

Slowly Dani walks towards the hospitality of Honda to get some coffee and maybe something to eat and when he finds himself a table his eyes fall on the screen where the Moto3 race is still going. There appears a news ticker under in the screen;

_*Moto3 rider Alex Marquez airlifted to the hospital after crash in turn seven, dislocated shoulder and possibility of more injury's in the bones and one broken ancle, rider concious_

Dani shakes his head and drinks the rest of his coffee to go back to the team just when he sees Marc leaving hurriedly with Emilio, who is besides Marc's manager, also Alex'.

The race isn't bad but also not that good, Marc being back just in time for the race but there is no time for Dani to corner him and ask about Alex and both Repsol riders finish outside the podium, people understand why Marc would be seeing Alex' condition but when Dani returns to the pits, his crew chief raises his hands.

"What happened?" he asks when Dani takes off his helmet.

"It wasn't my race."

"It wasn't your race? This is one of your favorite tracks."

"I know, I just....I don't know, I just couldn't find the right rhytm, ok." Dani says flat.

"Fine," his crew chief says and claps him on the back,"go to your hotel."

"No debriefing?"

"No, just....get some rest, we'll talk tomorrow."

"Thanks."

While Dani walks through the paddock he suddenly feels tears in his eyes, his worry for Alex taking the upperhand now that he has nothing to focus on anymore. He slips between the trucks to extract himself from people walking around and sinks to his knees, hands rubbing his eyes when suddenly he hears someone calling his name and he looks up to see Valentino walking up to him, eyes worried.

"What's wrong?" he asks, kneeling next to the Repsol rider.

"Go away." Dani answers and turns away.

"No,"he says and turns Dani's face towards him,"why are you so upset?"

Dani closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before he opens them again, tear running down his cheek.

"Hey, talk to me."

"It's Alex." Dani breathes.

"Alex Marquez? Why are you so upset he.....oh," Valentino says, suddenly realizing what is going on,"you and Alex?"

"Yeah."

"I.....god Dani, no wonder you're so upset, have you talked to him yet?"

"No, tried but I can't get through to him because they probably took his phone in the hospital and I can't call the hospital because that would be weird and Marc has been with him but when he came back we needed to go to the grid so I don't know....."

Dani hiccups through his rambling and without hesitating Valentino reaches forward and pulls the other in his arms. Feeling him relaxing in his arms he lays his chin on Dani's head.

"He's not in any danger, you know." Valentino says.

"I know but that's not the point, Vale, the point is he was so scared and he was in so much pain and he needed me and I wasn't there."

"You couldn't, Dani, you had no choice."

"I know but it sucks."

"I know,"Valentino says and leans back to look at him,"you going back to the hotel?"

"Yeah, I wish I knew where Alex was tho."

"I know,"Valentino stands up and pulls Dani with him,"you gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna be fine."

Fifteen minuts later Dani sit's in his car, driving back to the hotel and for a moment he contemplates to go to the hospital but then he get's a message and when he sees the name Alex light up in the screen he almost causes an accident in his haste te grab it and to open it.

_*I'm waiting for you_

Dani's heart skips a beat while he pushes down the gas more, parking his car in two spots and running into the hotel, taking the stairs with two at a time and bursting into his hotelroom, eyes immediatly falling on Alex who stands up from the couch.

"Alex." he breaths.

"Hey."

Dani walks towards him, arm in a sling and left leg bend a bit to spare his hurt ancle. Right in front of the KTM rider Dani stops, resisting the urgue to hug him close because he doesn't want to hurt him.

"Why..."

The rest of his sentence is swollowed by Alex who leans down and kisses Dani deeply, fingers of the older rider clenching in his shirt while the fingers of Alex hand slip into dark hair, turning his head and deepening the kiss, both breathless when they let go.

"God, Alex, you scared me so much."

"I'm sorry."

"And I'm sorry I wasn't there, I..."

"It's ok, I know you couldn't."

"You need to lie down, you need to rest."

"I know and I will, I just needed to see you."

Dani smiles and looks up at Alex, green eyes looking back.

"I'm glad you came."

"Me too."

"Come, let's get you to bed."

Dani supports Alex and guides him to the bedroom where Alex carefully takes the sling of.

"The doctor said it's bruised, the pain will stay for some days."

Dani nods and helps him out of his shirt, face grimmicing with the movement of his shoulder, to reveal a shoulder that is blue and brown. Dani reaches out and traces it making Alex shiver and Dani quickly pulls back his fingers.

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

Dani opens Alex jeans and pushes it from his narrow hips, waiting for the younger to sit down and carefully sliding it off his legs and when he takes off the sock on his hurt ancle Dani can clearly see it's swollen. Dani sit's down on his knees and carefully lays the ancle in his lap, carressing it with his fingers softly and when he hears Alex' breath hitch he looks up, dark green eyes looking down at him and the older rider smiles.

"Get under the covers." he says.

Alex complies and lays back down under the cover while Dani undresses and slips in on the other side, curling around the KTM rider, placing his good arm around Dani's shoulder and pulling him closer and for the first time since his accident, Dani feels his body completly relax.

"What happened?" Dani asks, fingers drawing patterns on Alex chest.

"I don't really know, I just know that I was hit from behind and the bike just made a side step, making me hit the one next to me and before I knew it I was sliding, ancle stuck under the bike, hence the swelling, it's not broken though, I remember someone, or something hitting my shoulder and then the pain, god it hurt so much, Dani."

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there." Dani whispers.

"Hey, look at me,"Alex waits untill Dani looks at him before he smiles,"it's ok, really, I understand that you couldn't and besides, Marc was with me and Emilio stayed after he left."

"I'm glad you weren't alone."

Alex smiles and his fingers slip in Dani's hair to pull him up and kiss him, the kiss begins slow but quickly turns heated and passionate and when Alex moves closer he let's out a hiss.

"You really need to take it easy."

"Yeah I know." Alex says and Dani can hear in his voice he'd rather do something else.

"It's still early, not even six, there's plenty of time for that later." Dani smiles.

"I know."

Dani lays back down again, head on the youngers good shoulder and closing his eyes.


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more hot, wet Alex and Dani!

The next time Dani wakes up it's dark in the room, carefully he turns his head and the clock on the bedside table says it's around eight in the evening. He looks at Alex again, sliver of moonlight shining on his face that looks so peacefull.

It got out of hand, it got way out of hand, what started as a way of blowing of steam after a race turned into something more, Dani realizing that after Alex' crash. Seeing the younger Marquez in so much pain and not even being able to be with him broke his heart, it was harder then he had ever thought and he was so happy Alex decided to come to him.

Dani leans his head on his hand and just watches him, listening to his breathing, seeing his chest rise and fall, lips slightly parted, bit of a blush on his cheeks. Dani moves one hand forward, softly carressing skin, tracing muscles and the Repsol rider realizes how smooth his skin still is, being spared of any serious injury's yet.

"That tickels." Alex suddenly says and Dani smiles.

"Hey, you're awake."

"Yeah,"Alex moves and immediatly he winches with the movement of his shoulder,"oh shit."

"Easy." Dani says.

His hand reaches out to softly lay against his back, helping him up in a sitting position before he looks at Dani.

"You ok?"

"Fine, but my shoulder hurts even more then yesterday."

"That's normal, you haven't used it for hours, it's stiff, you need to get it warm, relax the muscles."

"Guess that means I have to take a bath then."

"Guess so. You want me to fill it up?"

"To sit in it alone?"

"Well, my bathroom has a jaccuzi."

"It does?" Alex asks and his eyes light up.

"It does." Dani confirms.

"What are you still doing here then? Go fill it up."

"Yes sir,"Dani says and get's out of bed,"don't move ok? I'll be rght back to help you."

"Ok."

Dani walks to the bathroom to turn on the faucet and he empty's a bottle of lavender in the water, knowing it always helps him relax. After that he walks back into the room to see Alex sitting on the bedside and he reaches out his hands which the younger takes. Dani pulls him up and Alex lays his good arm around his shoulders and together they more or less stumble to the bathroom. Dani let's him sit on the rim while he sit's down on his haunches himself and pulls the youngers boxer down.

"Get in, and be carefull."

While Alex turns around Dani keeps hovering around him making sure he doesn't slip.

"God, Dani, you're even worse then Marc." Alex says, rolling his eyes.

"Sorry, I just want to make sure you're ok."

"I will be once you get in too."

Alex is now sitting on the bench in the jaccuzi and Dani takes of his boxer to join him, sitting on the side of his hurt shoulder, grabbing a sponge and soaking it before he softly presses it against his hurt shoulder, letting the warm water flow over the blue/brown skin.

"Oh that feels so good." Alex moans, closing his eyes and laying his head back.

Dani's cock twitches with the sound but he pushes it away, putting Alex comfort first for now.

"How's your ancle?"

"Good,"Alex says and lifts said ancle out of the water,"not as swollen as yesterday, don't you think?"

"Hm." the older says, sounding a bit absent minded and Alex looks at him.

"What's wrong?"

"What?" Dani asks, looking at Alex,"no nothing, put it back down."

Alex does what he says while Dani keeps squeezing warm water out of the sponge over Alex' shoulder, the two sitting in silence for awhile.

"I think.....I think I want more."

Dani's hand stops mid motion, not really knowing what to say to that. Slowly he turns away, back against the rim and arms besides his body, under the water.

"Dani?" Alex voice sounding very insecure and Dani bites his lip.

Alex slowly takes Dani's hand that lies between them and laces their fingers together. Dani takes a deep breath before he looks at Alex, green eyes looking back almost helpless.

"We can't be more, think about Marc, he will never talk to me again, your parents, they will have my head."

"It's my life."

"And they are your parents, your older brother....they will see this as me, the older wiser rider, seducing you, a teenager."

"We'll talk to them, make them understand." Alex says and Dani smiles at his sudden determination.

"They won't listen, you know that too, Alex."

"I know,"Alex says and looks ahead,"I don't want to give you up, Dani."

"And I don't want to give you up either."

Alex looks at the older rider again, frown on his forehead.

"But you just said...."

"I know, but seeing you in so much pain, squirming around in the gravel, and then watching how the traumahelicopter took you away, riding my own race without even knowing how you were doing....this was my first race this season I didn't end up on the podium because I couldn't concentrate, I couldn't get my mind on the race because my mind was with you, Alex."

Dani smiles faintly and reaches his hand out to cup the youngers face, the Kalex rider leaning into the touch.

"It made me realize that you are so much more to me then just a casual fuck after races to blow of steam."

"So you just want to continue with what we've been doing? Sneaking around? I don't know how much longer I can keep this a secret from Marc, we're so close.."

"We don't have a choice, I'm sorry, Alex, it's either that or....."

"Or nothing."

"Or nothing." Dani confirms,

"I don't want nothing, I want you."

"And I want you too."

Without saying anything, Dani straddles the younger, placing his hands on the rim, being careful not to make contact with Alex' hurt shoulder and lips finding each other in a sweet, loving kiss, so much different then they are used too, no teeth, no fighting, just lips and tongues, while Alex hands cup Dani's ass to pull him closer. The moment their cocks brush both gasp into the kiss, Dani's hips twitching towards the younger, slowly moving past each other, building the tension. Fingers sliding up and slipping into dark hair while Alex let's a hand move between their body's and his fingers curl around both cocks, softly tugging.

"Alex..." Dani breaks the kiss and lays his head in his neck, both hands fisting his hair, pushing his hips forward.

Alex lips kiss a path down, neck, shoulder, collorbone with the scar on it that gave him so much trouble through the years and probably even cost him a championship. Breathing becomes harsher and moans become louder while both edge closer to the edge with every stoke of Alex hand.

"Close..." Dani murmers.

Alex looks up through his eyelashes, making contact with mocca brown and it is enough to push the younger over the edge, coming over his fingers and soon Dani follows.

Spent but satisfied both keep sitting like that but when Alex shivers Dani moves away from him. Silently stepping out of the jaccuzi and handing Alex a towel to dry himself, he first helps him back to bed before he goes back and drains the water, walking back into the bedroom to find Alex already sleeping. Dani smiles and sit's down on the bedside to look at him, pushing some hair away from his forehead to press a kiss there before he lies down next to him, holding him close without hurting him.

In the next couple of races, Alex' shoulder and ancle heal quickly and there is only a little setback in results. Dani bounces back too, getting podiums and scoring points, the visits in the night also continue but something is different, everything is different after Alex chrashed, it's not rough anymore, it's not just a quick fuck anymore either. Alex lingering longer in Dani's bed after, just holding each other, exchanging kisses while fingers explore and carress.

One night, just after midnight, Dani is sleeping in his arms and the younger Marquez looks at him, finger tracing lines over strong muscles, sometimes interrupted by a scar, Alex smiles, not feeling bad for the scars that Dani has, he knows that every fall, every broken bone defined him into the fighter he is today. He remembers the media being very criticizing of him when he announced he would be racing in MotoGP, all of them saying he couldn't because he was to small, not strong enough and Alex laughs at that. Dani might not look it but he is defenitly much stronger then most give him credit for, thinking back to all the times the older used his strenght to hold Alex down or pinned him on his back and even one time he lifted Alex of the ground in the shower while pounding into him.

"Alex?" Dani says softly.

"Yaeh, I'm here."

Dani rubs his eyes and looks at his lover, then to the alarmclock.

"You should go."

"Don't want to."

"I'd rather have you stay, you know that, but you also know no one can find you here."

"I know."

Alex sighs and get's out of bed, while dressing Dani follows every movement he makes and when he is tying his shoes Dani sit's on his knees behind him, kissing his neck and arms circle his waist and Alex stops his attempts to lace his shoes.

"I thought you wanted me to leave?" he asks softly.

"I'll never want you to leave."Dani answers, not stopping his ministrations.

"But you said..."

"I said, that it's better if you go."

"Then I suggest you stop with what you're doing...."

When Dani softly bites the shell of his ear Alex moans and shivers, fingers digging into his knees, forcing himself to keep them to himself.

"You know, we have a break for four weeks, we won't be able to see each other for four long weeks." Dani says and his fingers slip under Alex shirt.

"Which is going to be like hell." Alex murmers.

"Agree, maybe we should....you know....give each other something to get through those long lonely weeks."

When Dani suddenly bites Alex' neck the younger moans, head tilted to the side to give his lover more room, fingers pushing up his shirt and throwing it away. Alex toes off his shoes and socks and while opening his jeans he turns around, seeking Dani's lips hungry, stumbling forward when his trouserlegs restrict his movement and he falls forward on the bed, making Dani laugh.

"Well, someone's eager." he purrs.

Alex blushes and comes up but Dani pushes him back down again, freeing his of the offending garment and throwing it away before he crawls between his legs and gives him a short kiss before he moves down, trailing a path over soft skin, sometimes kissing and sometimes biting, when the Repsol rider curls his fingers around the elastic of Alex boxer, the younger lifts his hips and Dani slides it down, smiling when his cock springs up, licking his lips. Mocca brown eyes look up, locking on emerald green while he swallows him whole, Alex mouth opening up in a perfect 'O' before his head drops into the pillow. Dani's tongue circling the head, dipping under the foreskin and carresseing his most sensitive spot before he takes him in completly, nose almost touching the short black hair.

Dani keeps working his cock with his lips and tongue while he let's the fingers of one hand move between his leg's and he circles his hole before he lubes his fingers and pushes one inside, Alex' hips bucking up and fingers fisting the sheet.

"Jesus christ, Dani..."

Dani smiles around his lenght and pushes in a second finger, siccoring and curling and when Alex' breath hitches he knows the younger is close, doubling his efforts, Alex fingers slip in his hair, trying to pull him up, to stop him from making him come, needing to feel the other inside him overwhelming but before he has the chance to voice that, he comes down Dani's throat.

Dani pulls back his fingers and sits on his knees, hands placed in Alex kneecaps and pushing them up, exposing him and while Dani slowly pushes inside Alex, the younger moans, still sesitive from his orgasm, he shudders, fingers almost ripping the sheet from the intensity of the feeling. When Dani is completly inside him, he starts rocking forward in long, deep, slow thrusts. Moving his eyes over the body beneath him, how it unravels before his eyes, eyes closed, teeth biting his lip, sheen of sweat covering his skin and breathing harsh, it is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen and it absolutly takes his breath away.

Dani starts to thrust a bit faster, harder and the moment Alex eyes fly open and find Dani's it's enough to push both over the edge, Alex for the second time in just ten minutes. Exhausted Dani let's himself fall besides him, breathing hard and eyes closed, trying to calm down when he feels movement next to him and he smiles when fingers weave through his hair.

"Dani?" it sounds softly.

"Hm?"

"I....I love you."

Dani freezes, eyes flying open and he turns to look at Alex, who is looking at him insecure.


	5. chapter 5

_"Dani?" it sounds softly._

_"Hm?"_

_"I....I love you."_

_Dani freezes, eyes flying open and he turns to look at Alex, who is looking at him insecure._

 

"Alex, I...."

Suddenly the alarm blares and Dani jumps, slamming it to stop it.

"You should go."

The younger looks down, biting his lip and Dani feels his heart breaking, lacing their fingers together but Alex pulls his hand back and get's out of bed.

"Yeah, I should really go,"Alex says and dresses himself,"god forbid if anyone should find me here, shattering your perfect image in the paddock."

"I didn't mean....."

But Alex doesn't listen, walking out of the bedroom with brisk steps, Dani hurriedly pulling on his boxer to follow him, almost tripping in the process.

"Alex, please, listen to me...."

"No, I'm done listening, Dani, because you don't make any sense to me,"Alex stops at the door and turns to face Dani,"last night you told me you don't want to give me up, that you want me too and you don't want me to leave but when I....when I bare my feelings thinking you would return them you're suddenly shutting me out, fine, suit yourself."

Alex pulls open the door and slams it shut behind him, Dani placing his hands against it and his head falls with a thud against it.

"Fuck."

 

Back in his room Alex starts packing his bags to leave, throwing clothes into it and when someone knocks on the door and he hears his brother's voice he closes his eyes, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself, knowing Marc will see it immediatly when he's upset. After he calmed down a bit he walks to the door and opens it.

"Hey, come in." he says.

Without waiting for a reply he walks back into the room and continues with packing, taking his clothes out and folding them, already hearing his mum mutter about the crumpled clothes she has to iron.

"You ok?" Marc asks.

"Why...." Alex starts but stops when his phone beeps and the screen lights up, seeing Dani's name on the screen and his blood turns cold, hoping Marc hasn't seen it before he grabs it and pockets it.

"Why is Dani sending you a message?" Marc asks.

"It wasn't Dani." Alex says stern.

"Yes it was, I saw his name, or is there another Dani that you know? One that also looks suspiciously much like my teammate."

"No I do not and I don't know Marc, he was probably trying to call you, wrong Marquez."

"That implies he has your number which doesn't make any sense to me." Marc questions.

"Can we please stop talking about Dani!" Alex suddenly yells.

"Whoah, easy." Marc says, raising his hands in defence.

"Sorry, I just....can you please wait for me downstairs?"

"Sure."

While Marc walks away Alex follows him with his eyes and when the door closes, Alex fishes out his phone, opening the message but not reading it, he types out his reply.

_'I hope you have a nice four weeks of relaxing, I see you in Indy, Alex'_

Without giving himself the chance to change his mind he sends the message, intending on not seeing or texting him, hoping Marc and his friends back home can provide for enough distraction.

 

When Dani sees Alex message he throws his phone away, pacing the livingroom before he finds himself on his balcony, sitting against the cold wall, knees pulled up and smoking a sigarette when someone knocks on his door. Dani doesn't bother to get up and when the knocks get louder and he hears someone calling his name he still doesn't move. 

When it stops after some time he closes his eyes and leans his head back against the wall.

"Hey." he suddenly hears next to him.

Dani almost jumps and looks besides him, seeing Vale sliding down to sit next to him cross legged and the Italian looks at him.

"What?" Dani asks.

"Why don't you tell me?"

"What's there to tell?"

"I don't know, I do know you stopped smoking two years ago and when people suddenly start again, something happened, I want to know what."

"Why?"

"Because you're my friend," Vale shrugs,"and that's what friends do."

Dani sighs, leaning his head back against the wall again.

"Alex told me.....he told me he loves me."

"And you didn't say it back?"

"I couldn't."

"Because saying it makes it real?"

"Yeah, and that freaks me out."

"Because of Marc?"

"And because of his parents."

"This doesn't concern them, it concers you and Alex."

"I know that, but if we tell the world about us, Marc will never talk to me again, it will create an impossible work environment in the box probably resulting in one of us having to leave and that one will be me because Marc gave Honda three championships in four years and I didn't give them any in ten years and his parents will kill me because they will think I have seduced their teenage son who is ten years my junior. I'm probably closer to them in age then I am to Alex."

"Alex is a bit young, isn't he?" Vale asks.

"He's so young,"Dani says, laying his head back against the wall,"he's to young to realize what it would mean if we...."

"If you tell his family, but what does your heart say?"

"My heart says I need him, that I want him and that I probably also love him."

"Then tell him that."

"Tried, I send him a text, not with that, just....to tell him I'm sorry about how I reacted but he responded with, see you in four weeks in Indy."

"Are you going to wait till Indy?"

"I don't know, I don't know if I can handle being without him for so long, not just not seeing him but also not talking to him through the phone."

"You can ask him to come to Geneva."

"He's not talking to me, Vale."

"Go there?" he carefully says.

"Yeah sure, I can already see his parents welcoming me with open arms, they'll think I'm there for Marc but when I say I'm there for Alex I probably have to say why before they throw the door in my face."

"I'm sorry, Dani."

"Not your problem."

"No, I know but I've always considered you my friend and I hate seeing you like this."

"Thank you for being my friend then."

"Oh, I have an idea," Vale says and sit's up,"why don't you come to the ranch?"

"What?" Dani asks and looks at him.

"Come to the ranch with me, ride the circuit, keep you busy, take your mind off, it's better then sitting in Geneva alone sulking."

"I'm not sulking." Dani says.

"Yes you are, come on, come with me."

Dani thinks about it, he's never been on the ranch before but it's does sound better then sitting in his house, well.....sulking and he smiles.

"Sure, I'll come."

"Great! I'll see if I can book you a flight."

Before Dani can say something the Italian get's up and leaves.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

As soon as Vale and Dani arrive on the ranch he's amazed by it, it's huge, even bigger then he thought and takes Vale more then an hour to show him around and when he sees the track his face lights up. Vale laughs and claps him on the back.

"Come on, I'll show you where you can change."

Vale takes him to a small house where all sorts of leathers are hanging, luckily also smaller ones and fifteen minutes later, the two are standing at the starting line, reving the engine and riding off. Vale first, showing Dani which lines to ride and how to take the corners but Dani is clearly thinking the Italian goes to slow and halfway Dani suddenly passes him, opening the gas and throwing up dirt, vaguely hearing Vale curse in Italian and Dani smiles.

About an hour later the two stop their bikes, riding them back to the shed and changing back into their clothes, Vale deciding on taking a shower after he showed Dani his room. 

The first week goes by quickly, Vale and Dani racing each other and some friends in the circuit every day from early in the morning till late in the night, always followed by a bbq and even though Vale does his best to keep Dani's mind off of Alex, he can't help but let his mind wonder to the younger Marquez every once in a while, wondering what is doing and with who and if he even thinks of him somethimes or even misses him. 

One evening, at the end of the second week, some friends are over again, the guys having retreated to the livingroom because it started to drizzle a bit when Dani's phone rings and he blindly reaches for it.

"Hello."

"Hey."

Dani freezes, heartbeat speeding up and eyes wide.

"Alex." he breathes.

For a brief moment Dani exchanges a look with Vale before he get's up and finds a quite spot where he can talk.

"Hey, it's good to hear your voice." Dani says, clamping the phone tightly as if that would bring him closer to Alex.

"It's good to hear your voice too, I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"In fact I missed you so much I took a flight to Geneva."

"You what?" Dani says stunned.

"Yeah, I'm standing on your doorstep as we speak but you don't seem to be here."

"No, no I'm not, why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"It was a spur of the moment thing really. Where are you?"

"I'm on Vale's ranch."

"You're in Italy?" it sounds desperate.

"Yeah, he invited me, shit it's going to take me at least six hours to get there."

"And what am I supposed to do in the meantime?"

"Uhm, ok, in the backyard is a black stone next to the flowers, it has a sparekey, use that to let yourself in."

"Ok."

"I'll book the first flight I can get, I'll let you know the times."

"Ok, I got the key."

"Good, just make yourself at home, I'll call you later."

Dani hangs up the phone and when he turns around he almost bumps into Vale who is looking at him curious.

"He's in Geneva." Dani says.

"Alex?"

"Yeah."

"You need to go back."

"I know, he used my sparekey to let himself in, I need to book a flight," he says and walk away but Vale takes his wrist and stops him, making Dani turn around and raise his eyebrows while trying to get loose,"what?"

"A friend of mine has a private jet, I'm sure he'll take you back if I ask him."

"Really? This late?"

"Yeah, go pack, I'll call him."

Dani nods and runs up the stairs to pack and when he comes back 5 min. later, Vale is still on the phone and Dani tries to hear what he is saying but he's talking in Italian so he doesn't understand. When Vale hangs up he turns to Dani.

"And?"

"He would love to fly you."

"Really?"

"Yes, go to the car, I'll let my friends know I'll be gone for a little while."

"Ok."

 

When Vale steps into the car Dani is drumming his fingers impatiently on his knees.

"You should let Alex know." He says while starting the car.

"Already did."

Vale chuckles and drives onto the road and about an hour later he stops in front of the airport that is, due to the late hour, almost deserted. Dani hops out of the car and hurriedly walks to the back, pushing open the tailgate to get his bags.

"Hey,"Vale says and Dani looks up,"good luck."

Dani abandons his bags to give the Italian a tight hug and the Yamaha rider smiles, returning it.

"Thank you for this."

"You're welcome,"Vale says and looks at Dani, grabbing his bags,"you need help?"

"No, I'll be fine."

"Tell him how you feel, Dani, ok?"

"I will."

 

After Dani has found the pilot, a close friend of Vale, he finds himself sitting in a very luxurious privat jet that has everything you would ever need but Dani doesn't care about that because all he cares about right now is getting to Alex as fast as possible. The whole flight takes about four hours but it seems like an iternity, just like the taxiride to his house and when he finally is dropped of at his house he quickly runs to the door. The church bell indicating it's already early in the morning and when suddenly the door flies open. Dani freezes, Alex dressed in jeans and a shirt but hair ruffled from sleep and eyes still half closed and it is the most beautiful sight Dani has ever seen. He drops his bags and rushes forward, throwing himself in Alex' arms, arms around the younger's neck and Alex' arms embracing Dani, pulling him closer while the younger stumbles backwards.

"I'm so sorry about how I reacted when you said those beautiful words to me, I was so scared I'd lost you for good, I'm so sorry..."Dani breathes out, kissing every piece of skin he can.

"Shut up." Alex says.

The KTM rider seals their lips in a kiss, fingers digging in the Spaniards hips, lifting him up and pushing him up against the wall, hips rocking forward creating such delicious friction both moan.

"Door." Dani mumbles against lips.

Alex moves towards the door and Dani pushes it shut before his fingers fist dark hair.

"What about your bags?" Alex asks, foreheads resting against each other.

"They'll still be there later, I just want to hold you now, I don't want to let you go just yet."

"Promise me you'll never let me go."

Dani looks at Alex, emerald green eyes looking back hopefull.

"I promise I'll never let you go."

"Because...?"

"Because I love you Alex Marquez."

"And I promise to never let you go either because I love you too, Dani Pedrosa.

Both smile and Alex slips a hand under Dani's sweater, softly carressing skin while Dani lays his head on Alex shoulder and he heads towards the bedroom.


	6. chapter 6

Once in the bedroom, Alex slowly lowers Dani to the ground while clothes are being removed. When both are naked they get under the cover, Dani immediatly being covered by Alex, cocks rubbing against each other.

"Fuck me." Alex whispers.

Eyes already blown with lust and desire, Alex lies down on his front, hips slowly rising from the bed and Dani sits between his legs, fingers taking Alex' asscheeks and squeezing, pushing the younger's leg's apart further and starting on working him open, lubing his fingers, using less finesse then he used to, hearing whimpers and whines falling from Alex's lips while the younger presses his hips back against the digits, Dani tugs his own cock a few times before he lines it up and pushing inside, both moaning when Dani's tip brushes Alex' prostate lightly.

"Hard, fuck me hard."

Dani grabs Alex' hips and thrusts hard and deep, Alex hand shooting out to grab the headboard, pushing back against Dani's thrusts, one arm circling Alex waist and fingers splaying on his chest, fingernails scraping the skin but not to hard enough to draw blood. Alex arches his back, head thrown back and fingers of his free hand lacing with Dani's on his chest. When Dani slams in again, the bed creaks under the force and Alex moans.

"Yes, like that....fuck Dani."

The older rider reaches forward, hand covering Alex' on the headboard and biting Alex shoulder, this time it is hard enoug to break the skin and Alex whines, Dani's tongue lapping over the abused skin soothingly while the other hand moves down and curls around his cock, starting to tug in time with his thrusts. 

"Hm, so good...."

The older rider kisses his neck again, thrusts become harder and deeper and moans and grunts sounding in the room, smell of sex deep, Alex starts to push back faster and Dani tugs his cock faster too, feeling Alex tense up before he breaths out a long needy moan and shoots his load on the sheets, quickly followed by his lover who sags into the sheets, Dani just in time to roll them over to avoid Alex lying in his own seed.

Dani kisses Alex shoulder before he moves to the bathroom to retrieve a cloth and tries to clean the wet spot while Alex rolls on his side, head supported by his hand and eyes moving over the gorgeous tanned skin in front of him, Dani feeling himself blush under the scrutinizing eyes of his lover and he bites his lip when he sees Alex arousel already growing again.

"You're insatiable." Dani whispers, shy smiles around his lips.

"Only when it comes to you." Alex says.

Slowly fingers find their way to his, taking the cloth and throwing it away, Dani looking at his hand and he smiles when Alex' hand comes back and laces with his fingers. Alex tugs his arm and Dani slips back between the sheet, lying on his side, eyes locking with emerald green.

"Fuck me again."

"There's now hurry." the Honda rider says.

"I know, I just missed you, I missed your touch, your kiss, I missed everything about you so please.....fuck me again."

Slowly Dani leans in, the smaller softly kisses Alex neck and he shivers, moving a bit up, licking the shell of his ear and softly tugging it, hearing Alex breath hitch in his throat, fingers sliding down and over his leg before it goed back up again and tracing his spine making the younger squirm.

"God, Dani..." Alex moans.

Slowly the hand on Alex back moves forward and traces strong muscles, fingernail scratching his nipple and Alex' body jerks making Dani laugh and Alex blush. Dani leans forward and presses his lips against his lover who eagerly kisses him back before Dani pushes him on his back and settles between his legs. Breaking the kiss and finding his way down, Alex fingers slip in the older's hair, breathind speeding up when Dani lowers even more, planting soft kisses on his stomach and dipping his tongue in Alex bellybutton making the younger chuckle.

"That tickles." he says.

Dani crawls over him, eyes taking in the tanned skin while his fingers slide up over the shivering form beneath him to eventually look into emerald green eyes that look at him already glazed over, Dani marveling at the effect he has on the younger, something he never realized before, just like he never really took the time to look at Alex the way he does now and he can only come to one conclusion:

"You're beautiful, Alex."

Dani's voice sounds so honest and sincere Alex blushes and Dani leans in to kiss him while he straddles him and he feels Alex fingers move up and down his upper legs slowly before they move up over his back, touch of his fingers feathersoft, creating goosebumps on his skin before they slide down and they cup his ass and pull him closer letting their cocks brush and both moan into the kiss. 

After some more lazy kisses, Dani sit's between Alex' legs and the younger spreads his legs giving his lover more room, moaning when Dani without warning slides inside him in one move, finding no resistance at all and both moan when they think of the reason for it. When he has bottomed out he stops, making Alex whine and he arches his back trying to make the other to move but Dani just keeps still.

"Please Dani..." 

Alex squirms and lays his legs around Dani, locking at the ancles and pushing in his lowerback, desperate attempt to get the other to move.

"Alex look at me." Dani says.

The KTM rider opens his eyes and locks in on mocca brown, pupils blown and Dani slowly begins to move, pulling back and only leaving the tip inside before slowly pushing back in again until he fills Alex completly, fingers lacing together and placed above Alex head, eyes keep locked onto each other and breathing together. Dani starts moving faster, thrusts deeper and moans beginning to slip over lips, Alex breathing faltering with one particulaire move of Dani's hips and he closes his eyes.

"No, keep looking at me." Dani whispers.

Alex opens his eyes and looks at his lover, mocca eyes so full of love and affection it takes his breath away, pushing him closer towards the edge, hips coming off the bed. Dani thrusts a couple of times more, slow but _so deep,_ orgasme washing over him like a wave and Alex can't help but close his eyes, body jerking and muscles contracting around Dani's cock and the older follows his lover over the edge. Dani lowers himself down onto Alex and panting and moaning both hold their position untill Alex wraps his arms around Dani and rolls them on their sides, winching when Dani slips out of him. 

They keep lying like that for a moment, just watching each other before Dani presses a kiss against Alex' lips and moves to retrieve the washcloth Alex threw next to the bed and he begins to clean him. When he is done he lies back down, eyes finding Alex' and he smiles.

"Still can't believe you're really here, that you took a flight here just to see me." Dani says softly.

"Don't sound so surprised."

"No one ever did that for me."

Fingers reach out and carress and eventually Alex pulls Dani closer, head tucked beneath his chin and he hears Dani's breathing even out.

"I better not find a note when I wake up." Dani says and pokes him in the side making Alex laugh.

"What do you want to find when you wake up, then?"

"You."

Alex smiles, pulling him in closer.

"And I'll be here."

"Heard that before." Dani mumbles.

"I know and I'm still very sorry that I broke that promise but I couldn't stay, I had no choice, just like you had no choice after my crash, besides, this time we're not in a strange country in a hotelroom, we're in Geneva, in your bed, I'm not going anywhere."

"You promise?"

"I promise, now sleep."

With a smile on his face Dani falls asleep, tightening his grip on Alex and not long after, Alex follows.

 

When Dani opens his eyes the next morning the first thing he sees are emerald green looking back at him and he smiles.

"You're still here." he says.

"Still here."

Dani snuggles deeper into his embrace and sighs content, completly satisfield to stay locked in Alex arms, legs tangled and the youngest Marquez tightens his hold around his smaller lover. There is not a sound to be heard in the room except for their breathing and at one point Alex rumbling stomach.

"We need to get breakfast."

Dani makes to move but Alex refuses to let him go, clearly not willing to lose contact and Dani chuckles.

"Alex..."

"It can wait." he says.

He draws the smaller back in his arms and leans down to capture his lips in a kiss, fingers softly trailing a path down his spine and Dani shivers in his arms. His fingers move lower and between his asscheeks and Dani moans into his mouth, pushing himself back against them, slowly Alex rolls Dani on his back, settling between his legs and reaching for the lube, pushing Dani's leg's out and working him open with slow movements. One of Alex hands hook in Dani's knee and he pulls it up and out while he pushes his cock through the tight ring of muscles, Dani clamping down on him and moaning. 

Dani lays his legs around Alex' hips and the younger slides his arms around him, lifting him up and in his arms, cock sliding in deeper and Dani's arms wind around Alex' neck. The KTM rider slowly begins to thrust upwards while he leans forward and captures a nipple in his mouth, softly tugging it with his teeth making Dani's breath hitch in his throat. Dani's fingers slip in his hair tugging it back and leaning in to kiss and nip at skin, sucking and biting, tongue licking over the wound he caused earlier and Alex curses softly. The thrusts become harder and faster, laying Dani back on the bed and speeding up the tempo, abusing Dani's prostate every time, fingers curling around his cock that is already leaking pre-cum on his stomach and it doesn't take long before the older rider come with a moan, jerking and shuddering, muscles gripping Alex like a vice and pulling him over too.

Alex leans forward, forehead against his lovers and breathing hard before he slips out, lying on his back and while Dani cleans himself up and when he is done he kisses Alex' cheek.

"Go take a shower, I'll make us something to eat."

Alex smiles and watches how Dani get's out of bed, slipping in his boxer and while he walks towards the door Alex walks towards the bathroom but Dani pauses with the handlebar in his hand.

"Alex?" he asks.

Alex pops his head around the bathroom door and looks at him, eyebrows raised.

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Alex answers and smiles.

Dani smiles back and walks downstairs to start with their food.

 

While Dani busies himself with making something to eat he hears the shower starting up and he actually feels butterflies in his stomach, realizing Alex is there, in his shower, in his house. He can't even remember the last time someone gave him butterflies, it must have been years ago, at least before he entered MotoGP, to focussed on winning races and winning the championship but everytime failing even if he got só close sometimes, something always happened, a crash, broken bones and always by the hand of another rider. 

He can still hardly believe Alex took a flight here to be with him and he wonders what he told his parents and Marc, if he said he was going on a holiday with friends, probably fooling his parents but Dani knows Marc won't be fooled that easily.

Marc. His teammate, Alex older brother. Dani sighs and closes his eyes, he likes Marc, the kid always so full of life and always smiling, calling Dani his childhoodhero and the Spaniard almost feels guilty for being with Alex, knowing very well Marc will never speak to him again when he finds out he's fucking his younger brother and has been doing so for almost six months behind his back. 

When he hears a knock on the door, mind with his lover he walks into the hall and opens the door, heart stopping when he sees Marc standing.


	7. chapter 7

"Marc." Dani whispers.

"Hey Dani."Marc says.

"What are you...."

"Seriously? You're seriously going to ask me what I'm doing here?"

Dani sees Marc's eyes move over his body and Dani suddenly realizes he's still just in his boxer and he blushes making Marc roll his eyes.

"Alex!" Marc yells and Dani winches.

"He's..."

"Alex! Get your ass down here, now!"

Marc barges past him, pushing the smaller aside and he walks into the livingroom to find it empty, turning around he finds Dani looking at him, few feet away.

"You were my hero, always have been, all my life I looked up to you, wanted to be like you, I had your posters on my wall. Everyone always asked me why Valentino Rossi wasn't my hero because he clearly was the best motorcycle rider around, nine world championships of which six in the highest class, they all said you were to small, to fragile to ride those powerfull bikes and everytime you fell and broke something they laughed at me but I kept believing in you, I defended you for years!"

There follows an awkward silence, both teammate's looking at each other, Marc with fire in his eyes and Dani with something that would be almost called shame.

"What is..." Alex' words however die on his lips when he sees his brother standing.

"Ah, there you are," Marc says,"pack your things, you're leaving."

"No,"Alex says, stepping towards Dani,"I'm not leaving."

"Yes you are," Marc says firmly,"you're coming home with me."

"I already am home." Alex says.

He laces his fingers with Dani, action not escaping Marc's eyes and they turn dark, looking up at Alex, who looks at him defiant.

Marc balls his fists and walks up to Alex but, even though being the smallest, Dani steps forward and places himself between the two brothers raising his hand but before he can say something Marc pushes him away, making Dani stumble and almost fall. Alex reaches out for Dani but Marc is faster and grabs Alex' arm, hauling him back and away from Dani.

Alex starts to struggle in his brothers grip and where Marc would normally have the upper hand, the determination Alex has to stay with Dani just like the height difference, make sure he stands his ground and he pushes Marc up against the wall, fingers clenched in his shirt.

"Alex let him go." Dani says.

The older rider stands besides his lover and lays his hand on his arm, feeling Alex' muscles flexing in the arm but Alex doesn't make a move to do so.

"Alex...." Dani warns.

Slowly Alex let's his fingers relax and he loosens his grip, letting Marc's shirt go and the older Marquez looks at his younger brother with wide eyes. Dani gently pushes Alex away before he looks at Marc.

"You ok?" he asks, reaching out to his teammate.

"Don't fucking touch me." Marc hisses, lips pursed together.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Alex yells.

He comes forward again but Dani places himself before Marc stopping his lover.

"Alex, hey, look at me,"Dani waits untill Alex looks at him and the older rider shakes his head,"don't."

"He can't talk to you like that." 

"He's upset, it's ok."

Dani steps closer and takes Alex' hands in his, softly carressing them untill Alex is calm again, movement makes them look aside, seeing Marc looking at them with amazement in his eyes, mouth open.

"I love him, Marc." Alex says.

"You're seventeen, Alex, what do you know about love?"

"Maybe not that much, or as much as you do, but I know what I feel when I'm with him, when he touches me or when he kisses me."

"I didn't even know you were....." Marc waves his arm at Alex.

"Sexually active?" Alex smiles.

"Yeah."

"Have been for awhile," Alex shrugs,"but Dani is my first man."

"Right, didn't needed to know that last piece of information." Marc mutters.

"Sorry."

Marc takes a deep breath and massages his shoulders.

"Fuck, Alex, you're a lot stronger then I remember." 

Alex chuckles, a high pitched sounds and Marc just can't help but smile.

"I need to sit down." the older Marquez says.

Marc walks towards the couch and sit's down, Alex next to him and Dani hesitatingly walks closer, not really sure what to do before deciding to give the brothers some time alone.

"I'm uh...."abrubtly stopping with talking when both brothers turn their heads to him and he blushes,"I'm just going to take a shower now, get some clothes on, give you two...you know...yeah."

Dani clamps his hands together and quickly heads towards the door to disappear upstairs. Alex and Marc looks at each other frowning before they burst out laughing, collapsing on the couch together. Afther the two have calmed down again they are leaning against the back of the couch, Alex turning his head and looking at Marc.

"I'm sorry,"he says, Marc turning his head to look at his younger brother,"about what just happened."

"S'okay,"Marc says,"I just....fuck Alex, you and Dani, you and my childhoodhero, guess you don't hate each other as much as I thought."

"Not anymore anyway."

"But still, seventeen to twentyseven sounds like só much."

"Sounds, Marc," Alex says and turns his body towards Marc,"when I'm twentyone, he's thirtyone."

"That sounds a lot less bad."Marc sighs and shakes his head.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Well, back in the hotelroom when you got that message from Dani, I couldn't justify to myself why he would have your number, back then I still thought you hated each other, and after you suddenly left I looked at the history of your laptop, found out you booked a flight from Barcelona to Geneva, wasn't that hard to put two and two together, it's not rocketscience."

"Should have erased it." Alex smiles.

"You really love him?" Marc says, turning his head and looking at Alex.

"I do, Marc, I know this is probably a shock to you and I might only be seventeen and I don't have much experience with love, but like I said before, I know what I feel when I'm with him, when he looks at me or when he says my name, I've never felt that way before. Please Marc, I need you to understand that."

"I'll try, for your sake,"Marc says and suddenly yawns,"I should go back home."

"You're not going back home."

Marc turns his head and looks at Alex.

"I'm not?"

"No, you've probably driven hours to get here, I'm not letting you get behind the wheel like this."

"So what do you suggest?"

"Take one of the guesstrooms and get some sleep."

"One of the guesstrooms? How big is this place?"

"More then big enough for three." Alex chuckles.

"Right,"Marc says and sit's up,"I could use some sleep."

"Up the stairs, third door to the left, it has a huge posterbed."

"Oh I like that."

"I know you do, now go."

Marc stands up while Alex moves to the kitchen to finish the food Dani started on and when Marc is on the landing he hears a door opening and he freezes, turning around and standing face to face with Dani, dressed in jeans and a shirt and hair damp and messed up, confused look in his eyes.

"I'm just....Alex said I could use a room to get some sleep." Marc says.

"Oh...yes, of course, you must be tired, please, sleep as long as you want."

"Yeah." 

Marc turns around and takes the handlebar to push open the door.

"I love Alex too."

Marc stands still for a moment before he lifts his head and looks at Dani.

"Listen Dani, I'm willing to accept this, for Alex' sake, because he's my brother and I love him just....don't hurt him, Dani, I swear to God if you fucking break his heart...."

"I won't,"Dani says quickly,"I won't do that to him."

"I hope you don't if you value your life."

With that having said Marc disappears into the bedroom for some hours of sleep.

Dani heaves a deep breath before he walks downstairs, delicious smell of coffee welcoming him and he smiles when he walks into the kitchen, Alex still working on the food, Dani sneaks up to him and wraps his arms around him from behind. Alex smiles and abandons the food to turn around in his lovers arms and leans in for a kiss before he looks at him.

"I told Marc to get some sleep, I hope that's ok."

"Of course it is, he can stay as long as he wants,"Dani says,"he told me he's willing to accept this, as long as I don't break your heart."

"You better not then." Alex says.

"Not planning on it, I'd rather kill myself before I hurt you."

Alex can see in his eyes the older rider means every word and Alex' fingers slip in his wet hair to pull him closer and kiss him deeply, Dani moaning into the kiss, being backed up against the kitchenisle and eventually Alex lifts him up, placing himself between his legs. Arms circling his waist and pull the older rider closer, arms winding around Alex' neck and legs around his waist, pulling him in. When Alex' hands slip under Dani's shirt they move up over his side and he shivers under the touch, fingers moving down and fumbling with his beltbuckle.

"Alex...." Dani breaths, alarmbells going of in his mind,"Marc...."

"Is sleeping," Alex says,"he'll be down for awhile."

"You don't know that."

"I know my brother, trust me, we have time."

Alex' opens his beltbuckle and starts with the button and zipper, not wasting time in getting the jeans and boxer off his lover, fingers curling around his cock that is already hard, before Dani can do something Alex leans down and swallows him whole.

"Fuck, Alex..." Dani curses and fingers slip in the youngers hair.

Alex' tongue curls around Dani's tip, pushing the foreskin away and carressing his most sensetive spot, hips rising from the kitchenisle while he places one hand behind him, head in his neck. Alex sucks hard, hollowing his cheeks and fingers carress his balls and when Dani's cock twitches in his mouth he moans around him, vibrations making Dani curse. Dani looks down, locking in on dark green and seeing those full lips wrapped around his cock, feeling that tongue carressing the vein on the underside it is enough to push him over the edge with a long deep moan, eyes falling shut in delight, Alex swallowing everything and cleaning him up. While Dani is catching his beath, Alex helps him back in his jeans ans boxer and the younger presses a kiss against his forehead before Dani slips off the counter to close his jeans.

"You are going to be the death of me," Dani mutters, watching a shyly looking Alex,"but i couldn't imagine a better way to go."

Dani cups Alex' cheek and pulls him in for a short kiss.

"Can we eat now?" Dani asks.

"Sure."

 

After they have eaten, Dani and Alex fill the hours with playing games on the playstation and they decide to use the last rays of sunlight for a swim, splashing around and pushing each other under just acting like kids and it's ends up in a friendly scruffle, Alex pushing Dani against the poolwall keeping him trapped.

"Caught you." he whispers.

"Yes you did. What are you going to do now you have me?" Dani asks and looks at him defiant.

"Oh I can think of something."

Alex smiles and leans down to kiss his lover, lips meeting in a soft sweet kiss, Dani's arms winding around Alex' shoulders and the kiss deepens but when Alex rolls his hips forward to let Dani know the state he is in, the older rider breaks the kiss.

"Not now." he says.

"Come on, Dani, don't you want me?" Alex asks and kisses his neck.

"God Alex you know I do, I'll always want you...." Dani says.

The older tilts his head to give Alex more room, fingers moving down and hooking in the back of his knee, lifting his leg up.

"Marc, he'll wake up soon,"Dani says hoars.

"And god forbid he should see two people that love each other express that." Alex murmers against his skin.

"We're not just anyone, you're his brother and I'm his teammate...."Dani words however die on his lips when Alex rolls his hips forward and he closes his eyes.

"Oh for fuck's sake..."

Dani's eyes shoot open and he quickly pushes Alex away from him, turning around and seeing Marc standing a few feet away, head looking down and feet shuffling.

"I'm happy you found each other, really, I think, but could you please not....you know, in front of me?"

"Of course, sorry." Dani says.

Alex steps out of the pool, followed by Dani and both grab a towel to dry themselves and hide their arousal.

"You want something to eat? We left you something."

"Sure."

Dani nods and leaves to get Marc something to eat while the oldest Marquez drops down into one of the deckchairs, Alex sitting down on the other, looking at his brother.

"You ok?" he asks.

"Fine, untill I saw you rutting against my teammate." Marc says, sounding appaled.

"I know this must be difficult for you but you need to...."

"Accept it, yeah I know and I'm trying ok?" Marc says and get's up, running his hands through his hair,"I'm just going to need some time. A lot of time."

Suddenly Marc rushes inside the house, almost knocking Dani down on his way to the frontdoor and outside, leaving a stunned Dani and Alex behind, the younger already moving to the hall but Dani takes his arm and stops him.

"No, let him go."

"He doesn't know Geneva, what if he get's lost?" Alex says, sounding worried already.

"He'll be fine, he's a grown man, he can take care of himself and besides, we can't take the risk of getting caught arguing in the middle of Geneva."

"I know."

"I'm going to take a shower." Dani says and walks towards the door.

"Oh, I'll join you." Alex says.

Dani can hear the smile in his voice and looks at him, eyebrow raised.

"You're over your worry quickly."

"Yeah well, you're right, he's a grown man, he can take care of himself, he's wise enough.....most of the time." 

Dani can see and hear the worry and takes Alex' hand, squeezing it.

"It will be dark in two hours, we'll go look for him if he hasn't returned by then, ok?"

"Ok."


	8. chapter 8

Dani does what he can during the shower and the hours that follow to take Alex' mind of his brother who is currently roaming the streets of Geneva but when it starts to get dark the youngest Marquez leaps to him feet followed by Dani, walking outside and almost tripping over Marc, who is sitting on the steps to Dani's frontdoor.

"God, Marc,"Alex says and kneels down in front of him,"I was worried sick about you."

"Alex!" Marc exclaims,"I knew there was a reason this house looked familiar."

"What?" Alex frowns, noting the slur in his brother's words.

"This house,"Marc says and looks behind him, eyes falling on Dani,"hey, Dani's here too!"

Marc get's up, or tries to, wavering dangerously on his leg's and Alex' hands reach out to steady him.

"Why is Dani here?" Marc asks, frowning.

"It's my house."

"It is? Are we in Spain?"

"No, we're in Switserland, in Geneva to be precise."

"Why are we in......" Marc squints his eyes, mouth moving but no words are forming.

"Geneva."

"Yes!"Marc exclaims,"why are we in....there."

"Because I live there."

"You don't live in Spain? Don't you like Spain?" Marc asks, sounding hurt.

Dani and Alex exchange a look while Marc is still wavering from left to right.

"Get him inside, I'll make some coffee." Dani says.

Alex nods, slinging his brother's arm around his shoulder and slowly but steadily they reach the couch, couple of times almost tripping over their feet and when he let Marc drop on the couch he looks at him. Hair messed up and head back against the backrest of the couch but eyes still open, darting from left to right before they rest on Alex.

"You're drunk."

"Just a little," Marc says, bringing his thumb and forefinger close to each other,"don't really remember what the reason was that I decided to get drunk, though."

"That's not important now." Dani says and walks to the kitchen.

"Seriously, Alex,"Marc whispers as if he doesn't want Dani to hear them,"why are we in Dani's house in....some strange country."

"You don't remember?"

"No, I really don't, what's going on?"

"You came after me after I took a flight here."

"Why didn't we go together?" Marc asks, really confused now.

"Because, Dani and I are together."

At that point Dani walks back and stands next to Alex who laces his fingers with Dani and Marc's eyes get wide. Marc looks from his brother to Dani to their joinded hands and back to Alex, seemingly needing more time to process that in his drunken state.

"You're together?"he exclaims, jumping up, making Alex and Dani step back to avoid coliding with him,"oh fuck!"

Marc's hands cradle his head, eyes tightly shut and falling back in the couch again.

"Here, drink this."

Dani holds up a plastic bottle of Sprite.

"You're fucking my brother? My seventeen year young brother!?"

"Marc.."Alex says in warning.

Marc looks at his younger brother, who nods at the offered bottle and Marc grabs it from Dani's hand before the Repsol rider walks into the kitchen again.

"So, I'm guessing that is why I got drunk."

"Yeah, you left suddenly, I wanted to go after you but Dani stopped me, saying we couldn't get caught arguing in the middle of Geneva."

"Probably not." Marc says and starts drinking.

Dani comes back with a bowl of food and offers that to Marc and the moment the older Marquez smells it he gags and jumps up to run to the kitchen almost knocking Dani down in the process.

"Great." the smaller mumbles.

Alex chuckles and takes the bowl from his lover placing it on the table.

"I don't think he'll be eating this tonight."

"No, probably not, take him to bed."

"Ok, be right back."

Alex leans down to press his lips against Dani's in a short kiss before he follows Marc upstairs, who slowly and a bit unsteady finds his way up the stairs and when he is on the top he hesitates and when Alex stands next to him he looks at his younger brother.

"Which way?" he asks.

"That way." Alex chuckles and points to his left.

Once inside Marc starts to tug his shirt up and when Alex reaches out to help him the older pushes him away.

"I can do it myself, thank you very much."

Alex raises his hands and crosses them to see Marc struggle with it, pulling it inside out in the process, stretching his arms, pulling the shirt over his head but not quite being able to get it off, wavering on his legs, bumping against the cabinet and tripping over his feet resulting in a landing on his ass. Marc ceases his struggle and sags a little.

"Can you help me?"

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Alex asks.

"A little help please?"

"I thought you could do it yourself?"

"Alex!!"

"Alright, hold on."

Alex grabs the shirt and pulls it of before he pulls Marc up from the floor and he sits on the end of the bed, kicking of his shoes and he toes of his socks, squirming out of his jeans and getting under the cover, Alex sitting on the bedside and Marc heaves a deep sigh.

"You and Dani huh?"

"Yup, me and Dani."

"Since when?"

"Le Mans."

"That's may right?"

"Yeah."

"Five months?" Marc asks, eyes getting wide.

"Something like that."

"Shit, how could I not notice."

"Honestly I don't know, you even almost caught us a couple of times."

"Arghh, gross, Alex." Marc grimaces.

Alex chuckles and get's up to leave but Marc grabs his hand and the younger looks at him.

"Just give me some time to process this ok?"

"Sure,"Alex says and loosens his hand from Marc's,"just get some sleep."

"Even though you're fucking my teammate, I still love you."

"I love you too." Alex chuckles.

When Alex closes the door and turns to walk away he falters in his steps, eyes falling on Dani who is leaning against the wall with his shoulder, arms crossed and ancles too, smile around his lips.

"I got worried when I heard a thumb, I thought you got into a fight so I came and looked if everything was ok."

"He's fine, just needs to sleep it off." Alex says.

Alex keeps walking towards Dani, eyes roaming over the smallers body and finally he looks at him.

"God you're so sexy." Alex whispers.

Dani smiles and leans back against the wall, blush creeping on his cheeks looking at his feet untill Alex places his forefinger under his chin and tilts his head up, smiling fondly.

"You are."

"If you say so," it sounds shy,"I just never think of myself as sexy when I look in the mirror."

"Come."

Alex takes Dani's hand and leads him into the bedroom, stopping halfway and starting to undress the other, buttons are opened and shirts are falling on the floor, soon followed by jeans and boxers and when both are naked he turns Dani around, looking ahead and seeing his reflection in the mirror, Alex behind him, eyes looking at each other and Alex can already see the blush creeping on Dani's cheeks. 

The smaller feels very insecure and almost embarrassed being on display like this and he wants to turn around but Alex stops him.

"It's ok, I want you to look at yourself, see yourself as I see you."

Dani sees Alex' hands appear while looking at himself in the mirror, fingers splayed on his stomach before they move up, softly carressing his nipples while he nips and bites Dani's neck. 

"You are beautifull and perfect in every way." Alex murmers.

His hands wander down, tracing over strong muscles that twitch under his fingers and Dani's breath hitches in his throat. Carressing his side, moving to his hips, rocking his own hips forward making Dani feel what he does to him, erection pressing in his lowerback and a soft moan falls from his lips. Dani let's a hand slip in Alex hair and a deep kiss follows, tongues slowly playing with each other and when the younger breaks it he nudges Dani's cheek.

"Look in the mirror." he breaths.

Dani lowers his hand and looks in the mirror again, surprised at how dark his eyes are, the blush spreading over his body and his cock that is rock hard and when his hand moves towards it Alex grabs his wrist.

"No." he says and a small whine falls from Dani's lips.

Alex smiles and releases Dani's wrist to curl his fingers around him, slowly starting to tug and he licks the shell of Dani's ear making the older shiver, Alex taking some distance to lay his cock between Dani's legs.

"Look at my hands in the mirror."Alex says.

Dani focusses on the hands in the mirror again, seeing one move over his upperleg and the other over his lower abdomen, fingers curling around the shaft while he feels the fingers of the other hand play with his balls. Alex starts tugging slowly on his cock before the hand on his balls leave their place and slide between his asscheeks, circling his hole and pushing one finger inside, Dani moaning an closing his eyes, pushing his hips back. His breathing becomes shallow when Alex pushes another finger inside and siccors them, touching his prostate and hearing his lover produce the most beautiful sounds. 

"Look at yourself." Alex whispers.

Dani opens his eyes and lock in on dark orbs he hardly recognizes as his own, turning himself on even more and he bites his lip, cursing when he breaks his own skin. 

"You want me to fuck you?" Alex asks, voice thick with lust and desire.

"Yes."

Alex pulls back his fingers and pulls Dani back a little before he covers Dani's hands with his, placing them against the mirror.

"Keep them there." he says.

Alex lines himself up against Dani's hole and his hands find a way to his hips, pushing inside him in over move, stilling when he is bottemed out, eyes locking in on mocca and while he keeps eye contact he starts to thrust, first slow but steadily he thrusts harder and deeper, moans getting louder and one hand finds his way around Dani's waist pulling him against a solid chest, tongue licking the shell of his ear.

"Look at yourself,"Alex says and Dani let's his eyes move over his body in the mirror,"you see how beautiful you are."

Dani, not being able to say anything, nods while his looks at the fingers that lightly scratch his skin and trail a path down, curling around his shaft and tugging in time with his thrusting that keeps on getting harder and deeper and abusing his prostate over and over and all to soon he feels the familiar feeling in his stomach, body going tense before he shoots his seed against the mirror, breathing hard, Alex thrusting hard and deep before he cums too. 

Alex slowly pulls out of his lover before he falls to his knees and grabs Dani's asscheeks to pull them apart and he starts licking and sucking Dani's hole, lapping up his seed.

"Fuck Alex, I can't...."

"Yes you can."

Dani sags forward against the mirror, forehead presses againt it while pushing his hips down, feeling Alex tongue pushing his way inside.

"Oh God, Alex.....hm yes....fuck...."

When Alex curls his hand around Dani's shaft just a few tugs is enough to make him cum.

Dani collapses into Alex' arms, the younger kissing his temple and lifting him up to lay him in bed, crawling in next to him.

"You ok?" Alex asks, pulling Dani close.

"Yeah, just drained, damn Alex, I didn't even knew I could cum twice in like five minutes, I'm not that young anymore."

"You're twentyseven, you're not that old." Alex chuckles.

"Old enough to need some sleep after that."

Alex chuckles and presses a kiss on the top of his head.

"Then sleep."


	9. chapter 9

The next morning, Dani and Alex are woken up by the olders phone ringing and he groans.

"Ignore that." Alex whispers.

"Gladly."

Dani snuggles deeper in Alex' emabrace and when the sound stops, Dani smiles but not long after Alex' phone rings.

"Ignore that." Dani says now.

"Gladly." Alex chuckles.

But when Dani's phone starts ringing again Dani frowns, looking up at Alex who shurgs. Both turn on their backs to grab their phone's and hold them up to see who it is.

"It's mama." both say and for a brief moment they freeze before they look at each other.

"You think...." Alex starts.

"I don't know, it could be a coincidence."

"It could,"Alex says and looks at his phone again,"I have to take it, she'll keep calling."

"Yeah, mine too."

Both give each other a nod before they pick up and take a deep breath.

"Are you with Dani?"

"Are you with Alex?"

Both riders look at each other, knowing they got the same question, rolling on their sides towards each other and hands reaching out to lace their fingers together.

"Yes, we're together." both say while looking at each other.

"Oh my god, Alex, please tell me you're joking."

"I'm not joking mom." Alex says.

"He's ten years your senior."

"He's seventeen."

"I know mama, but I love him." Dani says, trying to sound convincing.

"I love him, mama." Alex says and squeezes Dani's hand.

"You love him?"

"I do."

"You don't know anything about love, Alex."

"I know what I feel when I'm with him, I've never felt that before, it's the best feeling in the world, it's makes me feel I can handle anything as long as he's with me."

Dani feels his stomach flip with the words Alex says and he repeats them to his own mother while holding Alex' gaze, smile around his lips.

"Are you absolutly sure, Dani?"

"Are you absolutly sure, Alex?"

"Yes, very sure." both say.

On both ends there is a silence when suddenly Dani sit's up.

"How did you know?" he asks.

"It's all over the internet."

"What?" Dani asks and looks back at Alex who now has hung up and sit's up too.

"It's everywhere, not pictures but apparently his brother, Marc, got drunk or something in some bar in Geneva and started yelling about you and his younger brother.....you know....doing _things."_

"Right." Dani sighs and shakes his head.

"Dani please be careful with him, if something goes wrong between you...."

"It won't."

"You don't know that."

"I do, mama, I've had relationships before but this is different, Alex is different."

"Very well."

After Dani has hung up he turns to Alex.

"We need to talk to Marc."

"Shit, he talked didn't he?"

"Yup, telling everyone who wanted to listen his teammate and younger brother are _doing things."_

"Shit."

Alex pulls on his boxer, Dani doing the same and together they push open Marc's bedroom door, Alex going straight for his brother and flicking his ear while Dani pulls open the curtains letting sunlight stream in the room.

"Jezus fucking christ," Marc moans, rubbing his ear and looking up at Alex angrily,"why the hell did you do that and can you please close the curtains?"

Marc pulls the blanket over himself but Alex resolutly pulls them off making Marc groan, hiding his head under his pillow now but Alex also pulls that away roughly.

"Alex!" Marc yells, rolling on his back and looking up at a very angry Alex and he frowns,"what?"

"Our mama's called."

"Our?"Marc says and looks at Dani before he looks at Alex again.

"Yes, apperently when you got drunk last night, you talked, telling people your teammate and your younger brother were doing things."

"Fuck."

"It's all over internet." Dani says.

"Shit, sorry, I didn't mean....I was drunk and angry, what did mama say?"

"She was shocked of course but I think I convinced her of the fact we're serious."

"You think?"Marc laughs and shakes his head,"just wait untill it has sunken in that Dani is...you know, she'll never accept him."

"Yes she will, if she doesn't want to lose me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that if I'm forced to choose, she won't like the side I will pick."

"What? You're placing Dani above your own family?" Marc says unbelieving.

"Yes."

"Alex..." Dani says and walks closer.

"You don't mean that." Marc says, voice deflated.

"I do, I love Dani and I want to be with him and I'm an adult for the law so I don't need anyone's permission for that, not mama's and not yours either, he makes me happy, happier then I've even been before and if mama can't accept that that's to bad and if you can't either, I want you to leave."

"What?" Marc says, getting out of bed and reaching for Alex but the younger steps back,"after everything mama and papa did for you, everything they gave up to get you in the championship...."

"And I'm very thankfull for that but I also need to think about my future and Dani is my future." 

Without waiting Alex turns around and walks out of the bedroom, leaving a stunned Marc and Dani behind. Marc let's himself fall back on the bed while Dani hurries out the room, entering his own and seeing Alex getting into his jeans and closing it. When he turns around his eyes meet Dani's and the older stops in his tracks.

"I meant it,"Alex says,"I meant every word."

"They are your family."

"I know and I'm very thankfull for everything they did but I also know I can't stay with them forever, I have to find my own way and no matter how I look at it, that way always leads me back to you, Dani."

"I'm glad it does."

While Dani moves closer Alex pulls on his shirt and when he turns around Dani's hand slips in his hair and the younger Marquez is being pulled down into a passionate kiss, arms automatically circling Dani's waist and pulling the older closer, moaning into the kiss that leaves both breathless when they break it, Alex pulls Dani close to him, no words are spoken, just enjoing each other's closeness but when they hear someone clear their throat they let go, looking at the door and seeing Marc standing, also dressed and leaning against the doorframe.

"I need to talk to Dani." Marc says.

"Why?" Alex asks, frown on his forehead.

"Leave us Alex."

Marc steps aside, making room so Alex can leave but the younger Marquez is very reluctant.

"I promise I won't break him."

"Alex, it's ok." Dani says.

Alex looks at his lover and nods, leaning down to kiss his lips and walking to the door, locking eyes with his brother before he leaves and as soon as he stands on the landing Marc closes the door, locking Alex out.

"Get dressed." Marc says.

Dani hurries to get dressed, Marc in the meantime sitting down in a chair in the corner and when Dani is dressed he sit's down on the edge of the bed, back straight and hands in his lap, waiting for Marc to start talking and every second Marc stays quite Dani get's more nervous, feeling like a little kid that's been called into the headmasters office waiting for some sort of reproach.

"I guess Alex is leaving me no choice," Marc says finally, looking at Dani,"you know, it's not that it's you, I mean, I like you, you were my hero growing up, I wanted to be like you when I was a kid, be just as fast as you, when Honda offered me a contract I was in seventh heaven, not only because it was Honda but also because you were going to be my teammate. I learned a lot from you in these past months and I'm very thankfull for all the advise you gave me, learning me how to ride the bike on the circuit, how I could use a different line to be faster and better. I still believe that from all the guy's in the MotoGP, you're the one with the most talent giving how small and light you are."

"Thanks." Dani says uncertain, not exactly knowing what else to say.

"You can stop looking so scared, Dani, I'm not going to kill you," Marc says and get's up to walk towards his teammate, sitting next to him on the bed, keeping his eyes locked on Dani's,"but I will if you hurt him, hero or not, teammate or not I don't care, if you hurt him. I will come after you."

"I know, but I won't hurt him, I've been in relationships before but this is different."

"Different how?"

"The feeling I have when he's with me is different then it was in other relationships, this is the first time he's here but's it's like he belongs here, with me in Geneva, Alex is special."

"He is," Marc nods,"and this is his first serious relationship, just promise me you will look after him, that you will treat him right, like he deserves to be treated, be good to him."

"I will."

Ok, then."Marc says.

He stands up, reaching his hand out to Dani and the older looks at it while he get's up and takes it, looking at Marc.

"You be good to Alex and make him happy, and I let you live, we have a deal?"

"We do."

Both let go and walk to the door, Marc opening it and seeing Alex standing leaning against the rail, going for casual but failing and Marc rolls his eyes.

"Don't worry, he's still alive." Marc says.

He gestures behind him and when Alex and Dani lock eyes, Marc walks away to walk down the stairs, Dani biting his lip trying not to laugh.

"Hi." Alex says.

"Hey."

"You ok?" 

"I'm fine,"Dani says,"come here."

Alex smiles and walks towards Dani to let himself be wrapped up in a hug.

"You sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine, Alex, and I think Marc and I are fine too."

"You think?"

Alex leans back and looks at Dani.

"Yeah, as long as I take care of you and don't hurt you, he's ok."

"That's great."

"It is,"Dani sighs,"but we do need to make a plan."

"I know."

They lace their fingers together and walk downstairs, finding Marc in the kitchen, pressing every button on Dani's coffeemaker and the older chuckles while softly pushing him aside.

"Let me, you'll break it."

"Sorry, I just...I need coffee."

"Alex, take your brother outside, I'll be right there."

"Come on Marc."

Both brothers walk outside to sit down on the terras and Marc turns to Alex.

"I'm sorry, for what happened in the bar, I didn't mean to...."

"I know,"Alex says,"I know you didn't, it just doesn't make things easier for us, we have to tell the media something now."

"If you want, I'll be there."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I got you into this mess, I outed you, the least I can do is support you."

"Thanks."

When Marc's phone rings he fishes it out of his pocket, looking who it is and he smiles.

"It's mama."

Before Alex can say something Marc get's up and wanders into the garden answering the call.

"Hey mama."

 _-"Hey son, I understand you had a good time last night."_

"Yeah, I'm sorry for my behavior."

_-"How is Alex?"_

"He's fine."

_-"He says he loves Dani."_

"I know." 

_-"Does he? I mean, he's only seventeen and what about Dani himself? Is he serious about him?"_

Marc looks up, seeing Dani has joined Alex on the terras, both drinking coffee, the former having taken Alex' hand, thumb rubbing circles on the back lovingly, making Alex blush and Dani smile.

_-"Marc?"_

The older Marquez is still looking at his younger brother and his teammate, Dani now cupping his cheek with his free hand, Alex leaning into the touch, covering Dani's hand with his own and brining it to his mouth to press a kiss on the palm, eyes closed.

"You should see them together, mama," Marc smiles,"they're cute."

_-"They are?"_

"Yeah, they both obviously care very deeply for each other, I think...." 

Suddenly Marc stops talking when he sees how his younger brother pulls Dani closer to share a kiss with him, and he abrupty turns around. 

_-"You think what?"_

"Uhm...yeah, I think they'll be ok, even tho Alex is still very young you need to trust him in this, trust me, and don't worry, I already talked to Dani, told him I would come after him if he would hurt Alex." 

_-"Ok," it sounds hesitant,"can you stay there? Just to keep an eye on Alex?"_

"Sure, say hey to papa, bye." 

Marc takes a deep breath before he turns around, relieved when he sees the kissing is over and he walks back, Alex and Dani looking at him. 

"And?" 

"I don't think you have to worry about mama and papa." he says, sitting down. 

"Really?" 

"Really, mama did ask me if I could stay here tho, to keep an eye on you." 

"What? I'm not a kid anymore." Alex says indignant. 

"Alex it's ok,"Dani says and looks at Marc again,"of course you can stay."

"Thanks." 


	10. chapter 10

_**thursday afternoon, 17:00, Indianapolis, august 15th 2013** _

 

"You ready?" Dani asks.

Taking Alex' hands, the younger nods, still nervous so Dani pulls him in and kisses his lips sweetly.

"It's ok, I'll be right there next to you, Marc will be there too. If you get nervous, just take my hand and if they ask you a question you don't want to answer then don't, you're not obliged too, ok?"

"Ok."

"Ok, let's go then."

Marc walks in front of them, opening the door to the pressroom, taking his place against the wall, while Alex and Dani walk up the podium and sit down, pressroom packed with journalists and as soon as they come around the corner the flashlights almost blind them, Dani feeling Alex tense next to him and he looks at him, eyes wide and mouth slightly open, reminding Dani of a dear caught in the headlights and the older softly says his name.

"Relax, it's ok."

Alex nods and both sit down, looking around the room and waiting untill the flashlights stop and the first hands are raised but Dani ignores them and leans forward.

"Thank you all for coming, and even though Alex and me both wanted this to be differently, telling the world about us on our terms, fate or whatever you want to call it decided different so Alex and I decided to hold this pressconference to tell everyone here and everyone that is watching that Alex Marquez and I are in a relationship and very happy with each other."

Dani leans back in the chair and for a brief moment there is silence in the room before some hands are raised and almost immediatly Dani feels how Alex takes his hands and laces their fingers together.

"How long have you been together?"

"Since may."

"How did it start?"

"Well, after Marc joined the Repsol Honda team, he often looked me up and most of the time, Alex was there too. At first we didn't really got along because we had very different opinions on what's best for Marc but the more time we spent together the more we realized we really liked each other."

"How did the family's react?"

"The were shocked, of course, first of all because neither family's knew we are gay and second because I'm twentyseven and Alex is seventeen so they needed to get used to the idea but I think both family's are fairly ok with it now."

"And is it serious?"

"It is very serious, for both of us."

"Alex, like Dani already said, you're just seventeen and if my calculation is correct only sixteen when this started, a teenager, how can you know this is real, that Dani is the one."

Alex looks to Dani, older rider nodding to him, squeezing his hand beneath the table and slowly Alex leans forward.

"I got that question a lot lately, from my family and friends and I will tell you the same I told them, I know Dani is the one because of the way he makes me feel."

"How does he make you feel?"

"Like I can handle the world, like I can deal with everything that happens to me,"Alex says and shifts in his chair,"you know, I was raised in a very loving family with two parents who love each other very much and weren't afraid to show that, the touches, the glances, the way they look at each other, how my dad's face lights up when my mom enters the room, the way my mom always knows what to say and do to make my dad feel better or Marc and me and I always thought to myself....I want that too, I want someone that looks at me like I'm the word to him, someone who can make me smile when I have a bad race or day, someone I can depend on who will always be there for me with who I can share my hopes and fears and my dreams and I found that someone in Dani."

When Alex leans back in the chair there falls a silence in the room, the younger feeling Dani's eyes on him and he looks at the older who looks at him stunned.

"What?" Alex asks, getting nervous.

"That was beautiful."

"Really?" Alex smiles.

"Yeah, really."

Alex blushes when suddenly a hand is raised again.

"In who's garage will you be, Marc's or Dani's?"

"Uhm, I don't know, I haven't thought about that but the good thing is they are teammates so, somewhere in the middle, perhaps?"

"And who will you be cheering for to win?"

"Oh, you're trying to get me in trouble," Alex says, earning him some soft laughter from the room,"I don't know either, as long as both stay safe I'm fine."

There are some some questions asked, most of them adressed to Alex who seems to have won the media with his statement of why he knows Dani is the one and the older can't be more proud of him, at some point Dani's eyes meet Marc's, the other standing against the wall, smile around his lips and he nods, making Dani smile too.

"How about a kiss?"

Dani's head jerks towards the room with that question before looking at Alex who shrugs his shoulders.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

Alex nods and leans in to give Dani a kiss on the lips, it's not much but the flashes are blinding again and when they lean back, both decide it's enough and they stand up to walk away, followed by Marc who closes the door and looks at the couple.

"I'm proud of you, little brother, what you said about why you're sure about him, that was amazing."

"It's just what I feel, what my heart tells me." Alex says.

"You wrapped them around your finger with that." Dani says.

"I did?"

"Yeah you did, they practically ignored me after that." Dani pouts.

"Aw, how about we go back to the hotel and I try to make you feel very loved?"

"Ok, I'm gone,"Marc says quickly,"come here, you."

He gives Alex a hug and when he looks at Dani he sighs.

"Why the hell not, come on."

Marc pulls his teammate in a hug and Alex smiles and after they have parted ways, Dani and Alex take a cab back to the hotel. When they arrive there they take the elevator to the Honda floor, Dani having asked permission from Shuhei and also Alex' team to let the younger stay with him for the nights, and as soon as the door closes behind them, Dani finds himself pushed up against it and lips kiss his hungrily. Kissing back, hands start tugging at clothes and pushing them away and off, stumbling to the bedroom and falling between the sheets, Alex covers Dani's smaller form with his longer, kissing his way down his body, Dani already a whimpering shivering mess under the ministrations when Alex works him open, taking his time but also using less finesse then usual. Slowly moving over his body again, Alex pins his hands above his head, green locking in on dark brown and thrusting inside in one deep roll of his hips, Dani moaning with the feeling.

"God, Alex...."

Hearing Dani saying his name with a voice that's so full of lust and desire makes him shiver, thrusting harder and deeper, leaning forward and kissing skin, biting an licking, he thrusts harder and deeper every time, feeling Dani's muscles clench around him deliciously, moaning and grunting with every thrust.

"Yes...right there....fuck."

Alex moves a hand between their body's curling his long fingers around his cock, tugging in time with his thrusts and all to soon, Dani climaxes, pulling Alex with him. Breathing hard, both keep still like that for a moment to catch their breaths, Alex finally rolls of Dani, older winching when he slips out and grabbing a tissue to clean Dani up making him shiver under the treatment. When he is done, Alex leans his head on his hand looking at his lover.

"Feeling loved yet?"

"Yes,"Dani laughs and curls himself around Alex,"very loved."

Sighing content, both close their eyes for a moment to fall alseep shortly after.

 

When both wake up near midnight they realize they have skipped dinner so they decide to call roomservice and when there is a knock on the door, they reluctantly untangle themselfs from each other on the couch while Dani walks to open the door, heart nearly stopping when he sees a familiar face behind the card.

"Eric." he says.

"Hey, brother."

"What...."

When Eric's eyes move over Dani's head, the older looks over his shoulder seeing Alex' head popped up from behind the couch, blush on his cheek and slowly he stands up, pointing to the bedroom.

"I'll uh....put on a shirt." he says before he walk away hurriedly.

"Eric what are you doing here?" Dani asks.

"Can I come in?"

"Depends on why you're here." Dani says.

He crosses his arms in front of him, blocking Eric's way and the younger of the two isn't really used to being treated so mistrustful by Dani and he frowns.

"Dani, please,"Eric says,"I'll take the food with me if I can't."

Dani steps aside to let his younger brother in, in the meantime Alex has returned too, keeping clear from Eric while the youngest Pedrosa rides the card to the couch and sit's down. When Dani suddenly slips his hand in Alex' the younger is startled, not have seen him coming but Dani refuses to let him go.

"Can you sit down? The both of you?"

"You want to talk to me too?"

"Just Dani but I'm sure he will say no if I ask you to leave."

"And you would be right." Dani says.

The older keeps holding Alex' hand while they walk to the couch and sit down, Eric eyeing the two hands that are clamped together.

"I was on the westcoats, helping an actor get in shape for his new role and when I was about to book my flight home I heard about you and Alex so I decided to make a stopover here and the plan was to knock some sense into you."

"Was?" Dani asks, frowning.

"Yes, was,"Eric says and his eyes focus on Alex,"what you said on that pressconference, you really meant that, didn't you?"

"I did, I do,"Alex says and swallows,"it's what my heart says, I love Dani and I would never do anything to hurt him."

"You better not cause I can easily break you."

"Eric!" Dani says shocked.

"What? Even though you're older then me, doesn't say I can't protect you."

"I don't need your protection." Dani says stern.

"I hope so."

"I know so."

"Fine,"Eric says and looks at Alex again before he get's up,"I need to get back to the airport, my flight leaves in two hours."

Dani get's up too and follows Eric to the door where the younger turns and looks at Dani.

"Be careful, Dani, he is just a kid, a teenager and when this goes wrong they will make you the bad guy because you're ten years his senior." he warns.

"It won't go wrong."

"I hope so, I really do, on the pressconference he seemed to be genuine when he said you're the one."

"He was and he's the one for me, Eric."

"Are you happy?"

"I am."

"Then I'm happy too."

Eric hugs his brother close before he says goodbye and leaves for the airport to catch his flight. When Dani closes the door and turns around he sees Alex perched up on the couch, hands folded in his lap and face tight.

"He's not very happy with me is he?"

"He'll get over it,"Dani says and walks towards him to sit down next to him,"he'll be fine."

"He looks really strong." Alex says flatly.

"He's a personal trainer, used to accompany me to the races and keep me fit."

"I don't remember him."

"It was a long time ago and he might be the younger one but he always felt the need to protect me, probably because I'm smaller."

"I'm sure he could break me if he...."

"Hey, look at me,"Dani says and waits untill Alex looks at him,"no one is going to break anyone and especially not you and you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I won't let him."

"You gonna protect me?" Alex asks and smiles.

"I'll protect you against anything and any one that want's to harm you, wrap you up in blankets to keep you nice and warm and safe from the world outside."

"I just need one thing to feel safe."

"What is that?"

"Your arms around me."

Dani smiles and opens his arms for Alex to shuffle into and he wraps the younger in a tight hug.

"Safe?"

"Safest place in the world." Alex sighs content.

Dani smiles and kisses the top of his head before he pulls them down on the couch, Alex' longer body curled around Dani, food long forgotten.


	11. chapter 11

The rest of the weekend goes surprisingly well, to Dani and Alex' surprise the media mostly leaves them alone, no one hides in the bushes in front of the hotel or follows them down the paddock so they can just go their own way. Still a bit hesitant to hold hands while out and about like that and Alex watches the race from Dani's box, sitting in his chair and surrounded by some of his crew that treat him fairly normal and when the race is done and both Marc and Dani end up on the podium, respectivily second and first, he finds his way through the crowd towards parc fermé ending up right behind the fence. 

The first one to arrive is Valentino, who took third and Alex impatiently keeps looking out for that number 26 with his Dani on it and when it finally arrives, his whole face lights up. Dani get's congratulated by two of his crew that grab the bike and hug him before he gets off the bike and runs towards his team, not even surprised to see Alex there who almost get's suffocated in the tight hug. When Dani steps back and takes off his helmet, layer of sweat covering his face and hair all messed up Alex' stomach flips and he bites his lip, Dani chuckling because he knows thát look and he steps forward again, arm around Alex neck and pulling the younger Marquez into a deep kiss, not caring the whole world is watching them and Alex doesn't care either because the older rider feels him relax in his arms. After the kiss Alex weaves his fingers through his lovers hair.

"Congrats, babe, I'm proud of you, you were amazing." he says.

"Thank you, love."

When Dani is slapped on the ass he turns around and sees Marc standing.

"Next time don't ride that hard, give someone else a change too," he smiles before he looks at Alex,"can I have a hug too?"

Alex smiles and opens his arms for his older brother who takes the invitation but before he closes the distance he raises a finger.

"Just no kiss."

"Come here." Alex laughs.

The two share a hug before Marc goes back to his own team and the riders wait for the interviews and being led upstairs to the podium. It's not the first time Alex is enjoing Dani basking the glory of victory but it is the first time he can openly show how proud he is of Dani and he fully takes advantage of that, clapping and cheering for him but also for his brother of course and during the celebration later that evening, Alex makes sure to devide his time between Marc and Dani, and although both are glad they can show their affection for each other in public they stick to holding hands and a touch and sometimes a short peck on the lips. 

However, everything is different when they arrive in their room shortly after midnight, falling into each other's arms, kissing and pulling at clothes they stumble to the bedroom, Alex being pushed onto the bed while Dani crawls up over his legs, eyes locking in on green while he opens Alex jeans and crawls off the bed, taking the younger's jeans with him. Crawling back up again, he stops midway, leaning down and licking the underside of Alex hard cock through the fabric making the younger moan and when Dani softly bites the tip he yelps.

"Dani!"

"Sorry, couldn't resist," he says and shoves his boxer down,"let me make it up."

Dani moves his lips around the tip, tongue slowly sliding over it while his eyes keep Alex' trapped, younger biting his lip with the intensity he sees there. Dani then swallows him whole and closes his eyes while moaning around the younger's shaft, vibrations making Alex shudder and he falls back on the bed, back arching and when Dani starts moving his fingers at his hole he pushes his hips up.

"You're eager tonight." Dani says.

"I just need you."

Dani takes him in his mouth again while working him open and after several minutes, he let's Alex slip out his mouth, younger cursing and looking up, seeing Dani sitting up on his knees watching him. Slowly his hands move to the buttons of his shirt, opening them one by one and slowly revealing that gorgeous tanned and muscled chest before his hands move to the waistband of his jeans and he opens that too, agonizingly slowly but finally pushing it down his hips making Alex smile when he sees Dani's cock is already making his boxer tent. Fingers of the older slipping beneath it and palming himself he moans, making Alex look up at him.

"You want that?" he asks.

"I need that."

"How badly."

"Desperately badly."

Slowly Dani slides his boxer fown, revealing his cock, already leaking pre cum and Alex moans with the sight, legs automatically falling open wider.

"You áre eager." Dani smiles.

"Just fuck me already."

Dani hooks his hands in Alex' kneecaps, suddenly moving backwards and pulling Alex with him, younger's eyes getting wide.

"Dani..."

"Shh, it's ok."

Dani moves off of the bed, sitting up on his knees and pulling Alex towards the end of the bed, lining himself up against his opening and pushing inside with one roll of his hips.

"Oh yessss......" Alex moans.

Dani grabs Alex' hips and pulls him in with every inwards thrust, making his cock go deeper every time, tip brushing his prostate over and over turning Alex into a whimpering mess. Dani's eyes roaming over Alex body, glistening with sweat, eyes closed and head tossing from left to right, sheet bunched in his fists and moans falling of his lips.

"So beautifull."

Dani leans forward and starts kissing and carressing hot skin, Alex' fingers slipping in his hair, pulling him up and in a deep kiss while the thrusts become harder and deeper, Alex' legs wrapping around Dani's hips and ancles locked on his back pulling him in deeper.

"God, Alex you feel good." Dani moans.

Whimpers get louder and the thrusts become irregulair before Dani moves a hand down and starts tugging Alex' cock, just a few times being enough to pull the younger over the edge, muscles clenching deliciously around him and Dani soon follows him. 

Breathing hard and foreheads resting against each other both try to get their breathing back under control. Alex frames Dani's face with his hands and leads it towards his, softly kissing his lips.

"I love you." he breathes against them.

Dani's lips curling into a smile.

"Love you too,"Dani says and straightens up,"stay like this for a moment, ok?"

Alex nods and Dani slips out of him before he walks to the bathroom to get a warm cloth and he starts cleaning him up, Alex whimpering under the treatment and when Dani is done he tosses the cloth away and manhandles Alex up on the bed and under the sheet, crawling in and pulling him close, kissing his cheek before both fall asleep.

 

After the race, Dani, Alex and Marc fly to Geneva where the next day both parents will come to visit to get to know each other and Alex is a nervous wreck, worried about practically everything and even though Dani always manages to get him to calm down again, he also has to need to go shopping for the food and drinks and he is gratefull that while he does that, Marc stays behind with Alex. 

During the shopping Dani can feel eyes on him, more then usual but he already expected that and he tries to block it out while he gathers the ingriedients. Dani is a pretty good cook but this is the first time he's cooking for eight people and not just any people, it's his family and, if everything goes like he wants, his in-laws, and Dani chuckles at himself for thinking about the Marquez family as his in-laws. He decides to go for a carpaccio as appetizer, chicken fillet caprese as the main dish and as dessert maybe cheesefondue.

When he returns home he smiles when he hears laughter coming from the livingroom, pushing the door open and seeing Marc and Alex playing on the playstation and Alex looks up at his lover.

"Hey, wanna join?" he asks.

"No, thanks, I need to get started on the appetizer for dinner."

"Want some help?"

"No, I'm good, you just keep kicking Marc's ass."

"Who says he's kicking my ass?" Marc asks, sounding hurt.

"Because you suck at racing on the playstation." Dani says, shrugging.

"Yeah well, at least I win when it matters."

"Marc!" Alex says shocked.

Dani freezes and turns to look at Marc, older Marquez looking back wide eyed and mouth open, obviously haven't meant it the way it sounded.

"It's ok, really, it's true anyway." Dani whispers.

"Dani, I didn't..."

"And I'll probably never win a title,"Dani says and bussies himself in the kitchen, unpacking the groceries,"not as long as you are around and all those up coming youngsters, makes me feel old."

Suddenly he feels Alex' hand taking his and Dani stops to look at them before he looks at his lover.

"You're not that old, Valentino is old, and he's still up there too, won his last title when he was thirty so you still have two years so technically you can even win two titles." Alex says.

Alex smiles and it lures a smile from Dani too, fingers lacing and Dani feels himself being pulled into a hug, arms closing around him tightly and lips that press a kiss against his hair.

"Thank you, Alex." Dani mumbles against his chest.

When he leans back he sees Marc standing now, clutching the game control and still a bit uneasy.

"Don't worry about it,"Dani says and looks at Alex,"now go back and kick his ass for me."

Alex laughs and presses a kiss to his lips before he hurries back to Marc, giving his borther a shove and the older Marquez obviously hadn't expected that and he stumbles back, tripping over his own feet and he grabs Alex' shirt taking the younger with him to land awkwardly on the floor in a heap of limbs, making Dani howling with laughter from the sight of it.

After Dani has stopped laughing, he shakes his head and starts to prepare the chicken so all he has to do is place it in the oven, he carefully cut's out some of the inside of the breast and fills that up with cheese and herbals before he places it on the side and makes the marinade to pour over it so it can soak in. Next up is the carpacio, placing three slices on a plate and decorating it with some basil, rucola and parmesan cheese, and when he is just about ready the doorbell rings, Alex sitting up straight, eyes wide and Dani winks at him while Marc squeezes his hand. 

Dani is relieved when it turns out to be Roser and Julia, hoping that they can calm their youngest somewhat. They politly shake Dani's hand and walk into the livingroom, both brothers leaving their game to welcome their parents, both receiving a tight hug but when Dani walks past them and stands next to Alex, lacing their fingers both parents look at each other before they look at Dani.

"Listen, Dani, we've always liked you and we want Alex to be happy, but we kept our doubts but then we saw that pressconference where you spoke to the media and what Alex said there about you it left me speechless, so...we won't stand in your way." Roser smiles.

"Really?" Alex asks, fingers tightening around Dani's.

"Really,"Julia says and smiles too,"we liked the idea that what you and Dani have is based on what your mother and I have and we both know that is a very strong base."

"Thank you dad."

After about five minutes the doorbell rings again and Dani get's up to open, being hugged by his mom dad and also Eric. He follows them into the livingroom and watches how they get acquainted with Roser, Julia and Marc and Alex. Much to Dani's delight, his mom seems to be taken with Alex right away, where Antonio and also Eric are a bit more hesitant. He is a bit surprised to see Marc taking on Eric and the two start a conversation while Roser and Basilia start talking too, clearly getting along with each other and even Antonio seems to be enjoing himself talking with Julia. Dani catches Alex' eyes and nods towards the kitchen and the younger Marquez slips away to join him.

"So far so good." Dani says.

"Don't get to excited, it's just a couple of minutes." Alex says, sounding nervous.

"Hey,"Dani says and takes Alex' hands,"everything will work out, ok?"

"Ok."

Dani pulls him down for a short kiss before they bring the carpacio to the dining room and call for the other's to join them, Alex and Dani next to each other while the two mom's and dad's also sit down together which leaves Eric and Marc next to each other too and both smile at each other before sitting down and Alex even thinks he sees a slight blush on Marc's cheeks but he shakes it off, thinking it's probably the wine he had, knowing his brother isn't a wine person.


	12. chapter 12

While eating the carpacio, there falls a silence in the room but it's not an uncomfortable one and Dani softly squeezes Alex' knee under the table, catching the younger's eyes and both smile, happy with how things go so far. When Alex looks around the table he sees everyone looks relaxed and when his eyes fall on Marc he sees that same blush again and he frowns, trying to remember when the last time was he saw his brother blush but he can't seem to remember. After everyone is done, Dani gives them some time before he and Alex walk back to the kitchen and both take a dish with the chicken filled that contains 4 pieces each.

He places them on the table, leaving it up to the rest to take one and after everyone is sitting again and they start eating, Roser moans softly, making everyone looking up at her.

"Sorry,"she says blushing,"I just...this is really good."

She looks at Dani with an impressive look in her eyes and Alex looks at his lover seeing him smile shyly.

"Thank you." he says.

"It's really delicious," she says after another bite,"what's in it?"

"Cheese and some herbals and I poured a marinade over it and let that soak in for 10 minutes, then I put it in the oven for about 25 minutes."

"I'm defenitly going to try this too at home and it's nice to know my Alex is being taken such good care off, Marc you can learn from Dani."

"I can cook." Marc says indignant.

"Sure but not like this, did you learn him this?" Roser asks Basilia.

"To be honest I didn't teach him that much, just the basics, this is all him."

Basilia cups Dani's cheek with her hand and her oldest son leans into the touch, smiling and placing a kiss on the back of her hand before they continue dinner. Halfway there is suddenly a clatter and when everyone looks up it turns out Marc dropped his fork and is sitting up straight, eyes wide and blush back again. Alex thinking Marc is behaving very strange and he wonders what made him drop his fork.

"Sorry, sorry, I just....."Marc stumbles over his words and ok, this is new, Alex thinks,"I need to...excuse me."

Hurriedly Marc get's up and almost runs to the hall and they hear the bathroom door slam shut and just before Alex focusses on his chicken he sees Eric chuckling to himself wondering what it was he did to make Marc act like that.

After Marc comes back he sit's back down again, eyes of the oldest Marquez meeting Eric's, biting his lip before he sits down on his chair and continues his chicken. When the finish the chicken Dani leans back in his chair, taking a sip of his wine feeling very satisfied with himself and after everyone is falling quite, he leans forward.

"While Alex and I clean up here, we would like you to just go to the terrace for dessert, whe will be right there."

Everyone smiles and stands up to walk out of the diningroom, Alex not escaping the fact that Eric seems to be dragging his eyes over Marc's frame and he frowns.

"Why the frown?" Dani asks.

"What?" Alex asks and looks at him.

"It's going better then I dreamed off, so why the frown?"

"Oh, nothing, just....come on, let's get this cleaned up and take dessert outside." 

Walking into the kitchen, Alex drops the dishes and turns to Dani.

"Does Eric have a girlfriend?"

"What?" Dani asks and places the plates in the dishwasher.

"Eric, does he have a girlfriend."

"No, he does not, I don't even know if he will even bring home a girl one day, if you know what I mean."

"He's gay?" Alex asks, eyes getting wide.

"Not so loud," Dani warns and steps closer,"he's more bi, but mama and papa don't know yet."

"How come you know?"

"He told me."

Alex frowns and wants to walk out but Dani takes his hand and stops him.

"Why?" he asks.

"No reason."

"Yes there is, tell me."

"I just....Marc is behaving very strange isn't he?"

"What does Marc.....wait, him dropping his fork and that blushing and stammering...."

"I know, he was also blushing when we sat down, I've never seen him blush before and after he came back Eric and him shared a look and he bit his lip, Marc fucking bit his lip Dani!"

"Ok, calm down, Eric would not go there, he would not flirt with Marc."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I think. We'll just keep an eye on them tonight."

"Right."

Dani chuckles and hands Alex the skewer and pieces of baguette and fruit and Dani himself takes a tray with two cheese fondues and the already melted cheese before they walk out, the guests are sitting around the table and Dani sees that Marc is sitting on the couch next to his mother and Antonio is sitting on his other side, sharing a relieved look with Alex.

Everyone is enjoying the fondue and the atmosfere is relaxed and nice, story's from Alex' and Dani's childhood are told and laughter is heard and sometimes a protest from one of the son's saying it wasn't that bad.

After about half an hour the bread is almost gone and Marc is sitting closest to the door, offers to get some more, he is barely through the door or Eric get's up too.

"I'll help him." he says.

Alex tenses next to Dani and the older reaches underneath the table for his hand squeezing it reassuringly. Marc walks into the kitchen and grabds some more food and when he turns around, he almost bumps into Eric, startled he drops the bread and Eric snickers.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." he says.

"That's ok." Marc breathes out.

Eric drops through his knees, picking up the bread while Marc leans back and grabs the counter for support, looking down and seeing Eric _down there_ and when Eric slowly get's up his eyes rake over Marc's form that is almost shivering now with his proximity.

"You ok there champ? You look a bit flushed." Eric winks at him.

"Hm, I'm fine."

Marc steps past him and takes the bread to cut it in pieces but Eric's presence makes him so nervous the pieces get torn and Eric chuckles.

"Am I making you nervous, champ?" he says, leaning with his back against the counter, head turned to look at Marc, arms crossed, making a point of letting the muscles stand out which apperently is working because Marc just can't help but look making Eric even more consious.

"You can touch if you want."

"What? No, no I don't want to touch." Marc quickly says and goes back to cutting the bread making even worse looking pieces.

"You're killing the bread like that."

Before Marc can do something he feels Eric behind him, arms reaching around him, one hand covering his on the bread and the other covers his on the knife, hot puffs of breath in his neck and Marc want's to push him away but it's like he's glued to the floor, although not touching, the younger feels Eric's bodyheat and willing his blood to go somewhere else since it decided to go to his cock that twitches when Eric's lips brush his skin, whether or not intentional. 

"Are you paying attention?" he whispers in Marc's ear.

"Yes." is the breathless reply and Eric chuckles, a sound that makes Marc shiver.

When they hear footsteps approaching, Eric steps back and Marc can breath again, Eric reaching for some more fruit and smiling when Dani rounds the corner.

"Is everything ok here?" he asks.

"Fine," Marc says and turns around, showing the bread,"I'll just...right."

Dani steps aside to let him pass but when Eric want to follow Dani grabs his arm and stops him.

"I don't know what you're playing at but you need to stop, he's not interested." Dani says.

"I'm not getting that impression, bro, no experience with men I'm sure but I promise to back off is he wants me too."

"You leave Marc alone." Dani hisses.

"I will, when he tells me that himself but untill then, I'm just having some fun."

Without waiting for a reply Eric walks back out, Dani taking a deep breath before he follows him. When Dani steps out onto the terrace he locks eyes with a concerned Alex and the older shrugs, at least relieved Eric isn't sitting next to Marc.

The rest of the evening progresses steadily, Eric seems to have giving Marc a break and both Alex and Dani are glad for that and when it is time to devide the bedrooms, both brothers are assigned to the ones farthest away from each other.

"I hope your talk with Eric helped." Alex says while he and Dani undress.

"I hope so too,"Dani says and pulls back the sheet,"did Marc ever tell you if he...you know, is into guys?"

"No,"Alex answers and gets in too,"not that I remember, but we didn't really talk about those things, not like you and Eric."

Alex arms find a way around Dani's waist and he pulls the older closer, head tucked beneath his chin and he presses a kiss in his hair. When Alex suddenly chuckles Dani pokes his side.

"What's so funny?"

"Just something that my mom said about your coockingskills, she was very impressed and honestly I was too."

"Thanks, it was nice to hear your mom has faith in me taking care of you."

"She always says I'm too thin, that I need to be fed good every evening, it's nice to know you can take over from her once I move in here."

There is something is his voice that makes Dani look up at him, younger biting his lip.

"Is that a hint?"

"I don't know, but seeing everyone knows now and we don't have to hide anymore I'll probably be here more than back in Spain, that is, if you want me too."

"Of course I do."

"Ask me."

"Will you move in with me?"

"Yes I will."

Both smile and Alex leans down to capture Dani's lips in a soft sweet kiss, arms tightening around the older's frame and pulling him closer. After the kiss Alex heaves a deep sigh.

"As much as I would love to do something else, I'm really tired."

"Yeah me too, it was a tiring day, get some sleep,"Dani says and cups Alex' cheek to make him look at him,"I love you."

"I love you too."

 

Down the hall, Marc is tossing and turning, having seen the alarmclock on the bedside table go from twelfe to one and even to two o'clock, he just can't seem to fall asleep, mind occupied with Eric, with his eyes, his soft touches, what happened in the kitchen, standing behind him, so close, being surrounded by him and Marc can feel his cock twitch again and he curses. 

Why is his body suddenly all tingling with just the thought of another man being so close to him? Why does he make him feel like this? Marc sighs, he's always been one to try new things, to try everything just onces but this? 

Without thinking to much about it, he get's out of bed and walks into the hallway, closing his own door and walking up to Eric's, stopping in front of it he hesitates, you can still go back, it's not to late yet....but he needs to know so as carefully as he can, he opens the door and steps inside, closing it carefully and he turns around, breath catching in his throat when he is confronted with the most beautiful sight he has ever seen, Eric laying on his back, sliver of moonlight shining on his body, hips and legs covered by the sheet but his chest is not and it's stunning. 

Slowly he walks up closer, every step making his heart beat faster and when he is next to the bed he slowly sinks down on his knees, fingers reaching out and carressing strong muscles, freezing when Eric stirs but when he doesn't wake up his fingers move down slowly, hearing a soft moan falling from Eric's lips and Marc bites his lip, finger now hovering at the beginning of the sheet when suddenly a hand reaches out and grabs his wrist.

"Sorry, I'm sorry....." Marc says, stumbling back and if Eric wouldn't have tightened his grip around his wrist he would have fallen back on his ass.

"I was hoping you'd come." he whispers.

"You were?"

"Yeah."

Eric leans up on his hands making the sheet pool at his hips and Marc's eyes move there and he bites his lip.

"I couldn't sleep,"Marc murmers, eyes trailing up over the most muscled chest he has ever seen to lock eyes with Eric,"I need to know what it means."

"What what means?"

"Why I'm feeling like this, why you make me feel like this."

Wordless Eric slides aside, making room for Marc and without hesitating, Marc slips in next to him, not breaking eye contact and Marc turns his body towards him. In his eyes curiosity and fear are fighting for the upper hand and Eric smiles.

"It's ok." he says, sounding reasuring.

Eric lies down on his back, Marc following his every move, how Eric slides the sheet to almost below his hips, dark elestic band of his boxer visable underneath the white sheet, his fingers that slide up over his chest to end up above his head, almost looking like an offering to Marc, to do what he pleases.

"Touch me." Eric says, voice not sounding demanding but almost pleading.

Tentatively Marc reaches out his fingers, the moment his fingertips make contact with skin he feels and electric wave coursing though his body while Eric heaves a deep sigh. Marc slowly moves his fingers over strong muscles, eyes following them, circling his nipple and drawing a soft moan from the older's lips who curls his fingers around the steel bars of the bed frame to restrain himself from touching Marc. 

"You're beautiful." Marc whispers, admiration sounding in his voice.

"You're not so bad yourself either."

Marc smiles shyly while his fingers keep stroking his chest.

"I guess, but you're much more defined then me, maybe even stronger too." Marc says.

"Comes with the job."

"What job would that be?" Marc asks absentmindly, mesmorized by the shudders he causes in Eric's body.

"I'm a personal trainer, I used to travel with Dani to the races and kept him fit."

"He never told me that." Marc says while his finger circles a nipple making Eric's breath hitch.

"It's a long time ago,"he says, licking his lips and taking a deep calming breath,"I stopped about two years before you joined Honda. I have a gym in Barcelona now, my own staff, but sometimes I still travel to other city's, sometimes country's to train people."

"So that's why you're so muscled."

"I guess."

Marc's fingers go down, dancing over the elastic band of Eric's boxer, moving the sheet aside, eyes looking down again and he smiles when he sees an outline of a very hard cock. His cheeks heat with the knowledge he did this, he caused this and he feels a swell of pride that he has this effect on the older. His fingers trace the outline and he feels Eric's cock twitching under the light touch and Eric bucks his hips upwards, head pressing into the pillow and eyes closed.

"Fuck, Marc....you're killing me here....."

Marc chuckles and stops his carresses earning him a whine from the older, his fingers moving up over a shivering body, sheen of sweat covering it and he cups Eric's cheek to make him look at him.

"It's fun seeing you like this."

"You and I have a very different definition of fun."

Marc lies down on his side, head suported by his hand while his slowly leans in and presses his lips against Eric's, other hand moving down again and under the waistband of the older's boxer, the moment he curls his fingers around his cock, the older's moans into his mouth, hand moving faster with every stroke, hips rising from the bed.

Marc breaks the kiss and his eyes roam over the shuddering body beneath him while his fingers slide down Eric's boxer, revealing a leaking cock and his hand reaches out again, taking it and tugging it once, twice, three times when suddenly white streaks shoot out, Eric barely able to muffle the groans he let's out. Marc in the meantime is mesmorized by what he caused, hand still tugging Eric's cock untill nothing comes out and he releases it. Fingers moving up and through the seed that is smeared on Eric's chest, older breathing heavy. Slowly Marc raises his hand, eyeing the white substance before he licks it up, earning him a moan from the older and Marc looks at him, smiling around the digit. 

"God, that's so sexy." Eric breaths.

Marc chuckles and turns his face away but Eric sits up and grabs his face to seal they're lips in a deep kiss.

"I need to clean up, I will be right back."

Eric steps out of bed to grab a washcloth to clean himself up and when he returns into the bedroom he stops, finding his bed empty and he sighs. Walking towards it and falling on it face forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo.....Marc and Eric, any thoughts about that?


	13. chapter 13

The next morning, Dani and Alex are up early and so are Roser, Julia, Basilia and Antonio, Marc and Eric being the only ones to take a bit longer to get downstairs but Alex and Dani are so excited about their news they decide not to wait for them. Placing the freshly baked bread on the table and after pouring coffee and tea, they sit down.

"Ok, spill it." Roser says.

Alex and Dani share a look before they look at their parents.

"Well,"Dani says and takes Alex hand on the table,"Alex and I decided last night that he will move in with me."

"Oh my god, that's great!" Basilia let't out.

Both Dani's parents stand up and congratulate them but then they notice that Roser and Julia stayed in their chair, looking blank.

"Mom, aren't you happy?" Alex asks.

There falls a silence in the room and Dani squeezes Alex' hand, the younger getting nervous while Roser and Julia exchange a look and Roser looks at her youngest again.

"Of course I'm happy, but....Geneva is so far away, Alex."

"It's not the end of the world." Alex tries.

"No, I know but still, even though you're in Andorra with your brother often, that's still much closer then Geneva."

Alex get's up from the chair and kneels down in front of his mother, taking her hands.

"You can always visit, stay for a couple of days."

"I know and I'm sure Geneva is a beautiful city with lot's of things to see."

"Erm, yeah well, actually I don't know, Dani hasn't really showed me around yet, seeing this is the first time I'm here."

"We can go somewhere today, I can make a list of things, seeing you and Julia will probably want to see other things then Eric and Marc, we can split up, the four of you and Alex and me with Marc and Eric. Meet up somewhere and have something to eat, mama and papa know Geneva really good too." Dani suggests.

"That sounds wonderful," Roser smiles,"if Basilia and Antonio are ok with that."

"Of course, it will be great,"Balsilia says,"and Dani is right, Geneva is beautiful and I know a couple of places to show you and Antonio."

Basilia sit's down next to Roser and she starts telling her and Julia about the many christian churches there are and other places she has to see while Alex returns to his place next to Dani.

"That was brilliant." Alex says.

"Thank you, and maybe it will be better too, having the parents out of the way, if you know what I mean." Dani whispers, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah, and that way we can keep a close eye on Marc and Eric." Alex says, still not convinced Eric isn't playing some game with Marc.

At that moment they see movement at the door, both Eric and Marc walking into the kitchen talking and laughing but stopping in their tracks when everyone looks at them.

"I'm sorry,"Eric begins hesitatingly."I didn't know we we expected at a certain time...?"

"You're not,"Dani chuckles,"sit down and eat, we have a busy day."

"We do?" Marc asks, sitting down between his Basilia and Alex.

"Yes we do, Dani is going to make a list, one for the parents with things they might want to see and another for us, oh, and I'm moving in with him."

Marc almost chokes on his coffee while the same happens with Eric but on a piece of bread.

"Oh god Dani, you don't waste any time!" he smiles and pats his brother on the back.

"You sure Alex?" Marc asks.

"Yeah, since everyone knows about us I'll probably be here more then at home, so....why not."

"Congrats, man."

"Thanks."

"Just don't forget me now ok, being all alone in that big house in the mountains of Andorra." Marc winks.

"You know I won't, but I'm sure you'll be alright, it's not like you ever had to be shy of female company."

Marc stops smearing his bread, head turned towards Alex and nodding.

"That's different though, they are not you, baby brother."

"Don't call me a baby." Alex says indignant.

"Oh sorry, that's reserved for Dani now, of course."

"Marc!" Alex hisses already turning red, eyeing their parents, eyes getting even more wider when the youngest Marquez sees them all trying to hide their laughter.

"That's enough Marc," Julia sniggers,"don't be mean to the baby."

"Dad!" Alex yells, eyes wide.

Everyone burst out laughing, even Dani can't help but smile a little. but his face falls when Alex jumps up and hurries out of the room quickly followed by Dani. Eric and Marc sharing an amusing look, younger biting his lip while grabbing something for on his bread, prospect of spending some hours alone with Dani, Alex and especially Eric very appealing to him.

"Alex wait," Dani calls after his lover who runs into the bedroom and turns to face him,"it was a joke."

"You weren't in a hurry to defend me."

"From what? Marc is just Marc, he can be an idiot, you know that."

"Yeah but still, when we're alone I'm fine with it but both our parents are here and you..."

"Me?" Dani asks and walks closer.

"Yeah, you, normally I can take it, even when my mom and dad are there but in front of you....I don't know....I don't like the idea if being embarrest in front of you."

"I won't think any less of you." Dani says, lacing their fingers.

"You promise." Alex pouts.

"Come here."

Alex leans down and kisses Dani's lips, it's soft and sweet and Alex smiles into the kiss.

"But he is right, you are my baby."

"I wouldn't wanted to be anyone else's."

"Hey,"they hear and look up to see Marc standing,"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset, normally you're not so touchy but I guess normally, Dani isn't there."

"It's ok."

"Come on, let's get back downstairs." Dani says.

 

After everyone said their goodbye's, the parents walk one way and the kids the other, having decided it wouldn't be the best idea to go somewhere with large crowds, seeing who they are, Dani decided to go to botanical garden and once inside the walls, the noise from the car's and other traffic is almost inaudibly. Dani and Alex are walking behind Marc and Eric, the latter pointing things to Marc and giving explanations seeing he's been here too many times. Dani laces his fingers with Alex and tugs them, making the younger look at him.

"I'm here, not over there." 

"I'm sorry, I just....get this vibe from them."

"What vibe?"

"That something is going on."

"Nothing is going on."

"You don't know that."

"I do, Eric wouldn't go there, and even if he did would that really be so bad?"

"What?" Alex says shocked.

"Think about it, my brother and your brother, together, at least we keep it in the family." Dani shrugs.

Alex laughs about that, arm going around Dani's shoulders and pulling the younger in for a short kiss.

"I've never heard Marc saying something about being gay, it makes me think he's never concidered it and Eric is gay and if he wants more, I just don't want him to use Marc or force him."

"Eric would never force anyone."Dani says strict.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"I know."

After another short kiss both look up and see Eric and Marc are gone, Ale starting to panic.

"Hey, let them be, come on."

Dani pulls Alex towards a greenhouse, heat hitting them as soon as they are inside.

"Fuck, it's hot in here."

Dani pushes the younger Marquez into a corner and presses himself against him, lips seeking out Alex' and the KTM rider easily gives in, kissing back and arms around his waist to eventually end up cupping his ass and pulling him in deeper, moaning into the kiss when their hard cocks come into contact.

Dani pulls him through some bushes and plants, some Alex' has never seen before but before he can ask, he is being pulled into a stall and pushed up against the wall, finding a very touchy Dani that seals their lips in a passionate kiss and hands slip underneath his shirt before they move down and cup him through his jeans, making him moan. In a swift movement, Alex turns their positions and lifts Dani up, legs curling around his waist and fingers slip in his hair. Alex starts rocking his hips forward, creating such delicious friction both already feel their climax coming, knowing it's probably not their best idea but both to far gone to care. 

"Alex...." Dani moans, tone making the younger shiver and swivels his hips, coming in his pants, soon followed by Dani.

"Fuck."

Breathing hard, foreheads resting against each other, they slowly come down from their high. Letting Dani go, Alex looks down at his jeans, seeing a light spot and he looks at his lover.

"Leave your shirt out, it's long enough." Dani says and winks.

 

"I wanted to talk to you about last night." Eric says.

"What about last night?" Marc asks, getting nervous.

"When I came back you were gone. Do you regret what happened?"

"No, no I don't, I just had a situation so..."

"I would have loved to help you with that." Eric says, wriggling his eyebrow and Marc laughs.

"I know you would have but, I've never done enything with a man before and well, touching a man like that is one thing but letting a man touch me like that....I just wasn't ready, I'm sorry."

"That's ok,"Eric says and softly let's their fingers brush, shiver running through the younger,"you think you will be ready tonight?"

Marc looks at Eric, not knowing what to say and Eric can just facepalm himself.

"I'm sorry, I just...usually I don't have to wait very long for what I want."

"Sorry." Marc says, starting to feel uncomfortable.

"No, it's okay, I just want to say..."

"That you don't want to wait anymore? Then I'm not worth it? That you're wasting your precious time?" Marc asks and walks backwards, away from him.

"Marc..." Eric tries and reaches out to him.

"Don't touch me," Marc says, looking at Eric fierce,"I'm going to look for Alex and Dani."

Marc walks with brisk steps through the garden, Eric following behind wanting to call out to him but not wanting to attract attention to them, when Erin grabs his arm and turns him around Marc pushes him away.

"Please, Marc, listen to me..."

"No,..."

"Everything ok?" Alex asks and Marc spins around, coming face to face with his younger brother.

"Fine, can we go somewhere else?"

"Sure."

Dani looks at Eric, the younger Pedrosa looking at the ground while they walk out of the garden and towards the café the are meeting the parents.

 

After everyone is back at the house again, Dani makes some coffee while Alex leads the parents outside onto the terrace, Marc keeping clear from Eric but not at ease at all and eventually he excuses himself to take a shower. Eric waiting his change and when Dani and Alex are busy with their mom's and the dad's are walking around the garden he slips inside, taking the stairs with two at a time and without thinking walking into Marc's bedroom, the younger just coming out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist and hair damp and messed up, droplets slowly finding a way down over that muscled chest....

"What do you want?" Marc asks, bringing Eric out of his stare and he looks up.

"What?"

"What do you want, Eric."

"I forgot."

Eric locks the door and slowly walks up to Marc, eyes looking over that gorgeous body again untill he locks in with brown, smiling when he sees a slight blush on his cheeks. Eric is now standing in front of Marc, fingers still carressing skin making Marc's breath falter in his throat. Eric smiles at the reaction when Marc steps forwards and closes the distance between them, fingers slipping in dark hair and pulling him in for a kiss, feeling how Marc turns his head and deepening it while Eric's arms circle Marc's waist cupping his ass and he pulls the younger flush against him. Eric slowly backs him up against the wall, placing his leg between Marc's and the younger lays one of his around Eric's waist, pushing his ancle in his lowerback feeling his cock already responding when Eric rocks his hips forward, both moaning into the kiss.

Breathless, Marc breaks away, Eric's lips attaching themselves to the younger's neck to kiss and suck, head falling against the wall with a soft thud and fingers weave through dark hair.

"Marc?" someone suddenly says, rattling the door,"why is the door locked? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." is the hoarse reply.

"You need anything?"

"No!"Marc suddenly yells, Eric having chosen that time to bite.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Alex asks.

"Yes, Alex, I'm fine." Marc says, pushing Eric away and landing awkwardly on the floor, adjusting the towel around his waist.

"Have you seen Eric? He's not downstairs or in his room."

"What?"Marc almost shrieks, head turning towards the door,"why would I have seen him, I'm in my room, which is locked."

"Right, are you staying here all evening?"

"No, give me ten minutes."

"Ok."

After they hear the footsteps fading they look at each other.

"You need to go." Marc whispers.

"I know, I'm happy you got this room."

"What?"

"It has a window that leads to the side of the house."

Eric loosens himself from Marc and walks towards it.

"You're going down through my window?" he asks.

"I have too, that way I can pretend I went for a walk, I need to cool down anyway, can't show up with a hard on." Eric winks and Marc blushes.

Just when Eric bends down to climb trough the window, Marc grabs his arm and pulls him into a last kiss.

"Come see me tonight, when everyone is sleeping." he whispers.

"Yes, champ."


	14. chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a day later then usual but I went away for a couple of days and came back late last night, but you know what they say; some thing are worth waiting for, hope this chap is one of them :D

The rest of the evening not much happens, Roser and Basilia show Marc and Alex all sort's off pictures they took of the churches the went to see while Dani, Eric, Julia and Antonio are sitting by the pool talking and Dani can't help but letting his eyes stray to Eric every once in a while, wondering if there really is something going on between him and Marc and if there is, is it serious? Eric has never been one to do relationships, being known to Dani as having some flings frequently. 

"Eric I need to talk to you." he suddenly says and get's up to walk to the back of the garden.

Eric frowns with the sudden announcement but follows his brother and when Dani turns to him Eric almost steps back when he sees the look in his eyes.

"I need to know if there is something between you and Marc."

"What?"

"Tell me."

"Why is that so important to you?" Eric asks.

"Because his younger brother is the love of my life and I know you, you don't do relationships so if there is something happening between you I hope you made that clear to him otherwise things can get awkward not only between our family's but also between Alex and me and I don't want that."

"I honestly don't get the impression Marc is ready to settle down with someone and why should he? He needs to focus on winning races and the championship."

"Hey, you're my brother, you're supposed to be rooting for me." Dani says, sounding hurt.

"I'm always rooting for you but honestly, if Marc wins the championship, he will write history."

"Yeah, I know,"Dani says,"so when you leave wednesday, that's it?"

"That's it," Eric says,"you can see this as me helping him find out if he's gay or not although it would very much suprise me if he turns out not to be gay after what we did...."

"God Eric!" Dani says aghast.

"Sorry." Eric chuckles.

 

When everyone is sleeping, Dani walks through the house to make sure all the doors are locked and the windows are closed, already having send Alex to bed, he rummages through a cabinet untill he finds what he was looking for and he smiles. Pocketing it he walks upstairs into the bedroom but he stops dead in his track with the sight that is meeting him. Alex is sitting on his knees in the middle of the bed, naked as the day he was born and sheet pooling around his waist just barely hiding his manhood that is clearly already hard. Dani's mouth becomes dry and when Alex beckons him with his finger to come closer, he slowly walks around the bed to the side, in the meantime shedding his clothes, eyes never leaving his lover's and when he stands before him Dani is naked too, arousel also obvious.

"I must have done something really good to deserve someone like you in my life." Dani whispers.

He kneels on the bed and seals their lips in a intens kiss, cocks brushing against each other and moans slip over lips while Alex slowly turns around and his arms circle Dani's waist to lay him down. Fingers trace a path down over soft skin and the younger bites Dani's lip before lips trail a path down, kissing and licking, Dani's breath hitching in his throat and while Alex sinks further down, fingers slip into his hair and Dani arches his back when the KTM rider swallows him whole, tongue swirling around the tip and Dani's fingers clench in his hair when he moves away the foreskin and the tip of his tongue carresses his most sensetive spot.

"Oh my _god_...Alex..."

"I love it when you say my name like that, so full of lust and desire." Alex murmers.

He kisses Dani's thigh while his fingers draw patters on his other, neglecting the other's cock, something Dani doesn't agree with and his hand moves from Alex' hair towards it but Alex grabs his wrist earning him a whine.

"Oh no, you're not allowed to touch,"Alex says and kisses a way up over the shivering body,"that's my job."

"Then fucking do your job." Dani breaths, hips rising from the bed seeking for friction.

"Impatient are we?"

"Don't tease, just please....."

The moment Alex curls his fingers around his cock, Dani's words die on his lips, fingers clenching the sheet tightly and eyes closed. Alex kisses his neck, alternating with soft bites, not hard enough to break the skin but enough to leaves marks. When Dani already feels that tingling sensation in his stomach his eyes fly open, locking in on green.

"Alex, I'm coming..." he gasps.

"That's the point." 

"No...."

"Yes...."

Before Dani knows it, he's coming over the younger's hand, biting his lip to keep the moans inside, floating on air with the feeling, looking at Alex while he sits up, spreading Dani's legs and earning a frown from the older rider but before Dani can ask, he feels Alex thrusting his cock inside him deep, touching his prostate and Dani practically howls at the ceiling, praying to god nobody heard him.

"Shit, Alex, little warning next time would be nice."

"You didn't like it?" Alex smirks.

"Fucking amazing but we have guests."

"I'm sorry, babe,"Alex says and leans forward, covering Dani's body with his, elbows next to the other, eyes locked and he starts to thrust,"so fucking good."

Dani lays his legs around Alex' waist, pulling him in deeper while his arms circle his waist, slowly moving up and down his skin while Alex starts to thrust harder and faster inside him, abusing Dani's prostate every time.

"Yes....oh fuck....."

Dani rakes his nails over Alex' spine, making the younger arch his back, leaning on his hands now and raising himself a bit up, Dani's fingers moving from his back to his sides where the carressing continues. Dani's eyes moving over the body that is rocking into him, head in his neck, eyes closed, teeth biting his lip in concentration and those muscles that tense beautifully with every move inwards, just the sight makes Dani hard again, marveling at the effect the younger has on him when he feels another orgasm coming.

"Alex..." Dani says while reaching a hand out to cup his cheek.

"Dani...." 

Alex leans into the touch while he looks at his lover, eyes so full of love and affection it pushes the younger over, hand curling around his cock, he soon pulls Dani with him. Alex leans his forehead against Dani while they try to catch their breaths.

"Damn, Alex."

Alex chuckles and kisses his cheek.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I just....you make me behave like a teenager, coming twice in five minutes, again..."

"You're welcome."

Alex gets up to grab a wascloth out of the bathroom to clean him up and when he returns into the bedroom Dani sit's up.

"Can you grab my jeans?"

"Sure,"Alex says frowning,"you going somewhere?"

"No, I just need something that's in the backpocket."

"What, I'll get it." Alex says and already starts rummaging.

"No!" Dani suddenly yells and Alex freezes,"sorry, I just....want to give it to you myself."

"You have something for me?" Alex says, eyes shining and he sit's down on the bedside while giving Dani his jeans.

"Yeah,"Dani smiles and his hand slides into the backpocket and he get's something out to hold it up,"this is yours."

"A key," Alex says, voice sounding exciting,"you're giving me the key to your house?"

"This is your house too now."

Alex takes the key and looks at it from all angles like it's some treasure.

"Thank you, still can't believe I'm moving in with you, that this beautifull house...that I can call it my home."

"It's our home."

Suddenly Dani sees tears in the younger's eyes and he reaches out.

"Hey, come here."

Alex let's himself be pulled between the sheets, body's turned towards each other, leg's tangled and Dani's thumb wiping away his tears.

"That better be tears or joy." Dani whispers.

"Yes," Alex laughs through his tears,"god yes."

The younger moves closer, noses almost touching and he closes his eyes.

"Never imagined I would ever be this happy and it's amazing to think that the guy who's responsible for that has been right there for more then a year before I realized that."

"We should be thankfull to Marc,"Dani says, still carressing Alex' cheek,"if he wouldn't have joined Honda we probably wouldn't be here now."

Alex chuckles and opens his eyes to look into mocca, just love and affection staring back at him and it takes his breath away, slowly leaning in, the younger closes the distance and their lips meet in a short soft kiss before arms circle waists and their body's are pushed together.

"You need to start thinking about what you want to have moved here." Dani says.

"There's not that much, just some prizes and certificates, probably my bycicle and my dirtbike,"Alex suddenly leans back and looks at Dani,"can I use that here?"

"Your dirtbike? I don't know, there is no 'Rufea' here around I think, I always cycle on the road or in the forest, sorry."

"That's ok, I'll just leave it there, or I let it move to Rufea, then I'll have two bikes there." Alex says and snuggles back into Dani's arms.

"Just think about it, there's no hurry."

"God, I love you so much Dani." Alex breaths.

"And I love you too."

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

In the meantime Marc is lying restless in his bed on his side, conversation with Eric going through his head, first the one in the garden then their meeting in his room, not regretting inviting Eric after everyone is sleeping but not really knowing if he is ready yet to let himself be touched by another man like that. When he suddenly hears the door opening and closing and then soft footsteps coming closer, he freezes. Holding his breath when the bed dips besides him and a body lying behind him but not touching untill he feels and arm sliding around his waist, fingers splayed on his chest.

"You awake, champ?" Eric's voice sounding soft, head supported by his hand and watching Marc's profile.

"I'm awake." Marc says.

Eric softly presses a kiss on his shoulder, fingers slowly carressing strong muscles, Marc shivering under the touch. Biting his lip, the younger wonders if Eric get's angry should he decide he doesn't want Eric to touch him like that.

"Tell me what you want?" Eric asks.

"I don't know, I'm sorry."

"That's ok, we don't have to do anything you don't want to, we can just lie here, holding each other, I'd be fine with that."

"Really?"

"Of course."

Marc smiles, feeling how the older presses another kiss to his skin, this time on the place where his neck meets his shoulder and the younger shudders in his arms. Eric smiles his fingers still carress his chest, tracing muscles and then feeling several scars.

"Just 20 and already so many scars." he whispers.

"Comes with the job."

"I know, I've been there with Dani many times, have seen the scars forming one by one, helped him get back in shape after yet another surgery, saw people writing him off so many times wanting to shout at them for doing so but Dani always stopped me, told me there is only one way to shut them up and that was to fight back on track. It changed him into the fighter he is today. Being so small brings a lot of disadvantage with you when you're riding such a powerfull bike for a living but he's the strongest man I've ever trained."

Eric slowly moves closer, chest touching Marc's back and he feels the older's unmistakable erection in his back.

"Ok?" Eric asks.

"Yeah, ok.." Marc answers.

Eric leans in and traces Marc's jawline with nose before he seals their lips in a kiss, slowly rolling his hips forward, pushing his hard cock against Marc's ass and Marc moans into the older's mouth

The younger reaches out, fingers slipping in Eric's hair to deepen the kiss, feeling Marc relax in his arms while his fingers still trace the youngers chest, softly carressing, hearing Marc's breath hitch in his throat, finger tracing a nipple, nail scraping it and Marc moans softly while his free hand fists the sheet.

"Good?" Eric whispers.

Marc nods and the fingers moves further down, under the sheet but above his boxer, the closer that finger comes to his cock the faster his breathing goes.

"If you want me to stop, tell me and I will, ok?" Eric asks.

Marc nods again and Eric smiles, eyes locked on dark brown for any sign of discomfort but when he sees none the finger moves further down and suddenly Marc leans up and presses his lips against his. Eric cups Marc through his boxer, feeling the other is already completly hard and his hips buck up against the touch. 

"Fuck..."

Marc closes his eyes and breaks the kiss, head pressed into the crook of the older's neck who moves his hand up and pushes Marc's boxer down enough to free his cock, taking it in his hand and Marc moans again, this time a bit louder and Eric ups the pace, moving his hand a bit faster and also rocking against Marc a bit faster who also starts to move backwards.

"Eric..." 

"It's ok, let go, champ."

Marc moans and his beathing becomes irregulair while he comes over Eric's hand, the older marveling at his beauty in his moment of climax and it pushes him over the edge too, closing his eyes and lying on his side next to him, blinking up at the ceiling.

"Wow." Marc whispers.

Eric chuckles and leans in for a kiss before he moves to the bathroom to get a cloth and he cleans him up.

"I like it," Marc suddenly says and Eric frowns,"you calling me champ."

"You do?"

Marc nods and blushes, making Eric move closer, sealing their lips in a kiss.

"Get a couple more hours of sleep, I see you at breakfast."

Eric moves to get up but Marc grabs his arm and pulls him down for one last kiss.

"Thank you." he says.

"Anytime, champ." Eric winks.

Then he slips out and hurries back to his own room, changing his boxer before he slips between the sheets too to get some more hours of sleep.


	15. chapter 15

The next morning starts fairly the same as the first, only this time everyone is downstairs at the same time so breakfast is consumed as a real family. After breakfast, they decide to spend some time with their own family's, meaning Alex and Dani have to say goodbye for the day and after both walk different ways, both Eric and Marc cast a glance towards each other before they follow their parents and brother. 

"You and Eric seem to get on nice." Alex comments while walking a bit behind Roser and Julia while wandering through the streets of Geneva.

"Yeah, he's nice." Marc says, slight blush on his cheeks.

"Just don't expect to much ok? I don't want you to get hurt."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Dani told me Eric doesn't do relationships."

"God Alex, we're not in a relationship," Marc laughs,"it's just...you know.."

"Some fun?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"You never told me you are gay."

"I didn't know, not untill Eric...."

"He didn't force you did he?" Alex asks, worry sounding in his voice.

"No, he didn't do anything I didn't wanted."

"Good, just don't get to attached to him ok? Don't read to much into the attention he gives you, apperently he's kind of a player."

"I won't." Marc says, forcing a smile.

"Alex," Roser suddenly says and beckons her son closer,"your father and I had lunch here yesterday, it was great, you guys hungry?"

"Sure."

 

"So,"Dani says, walking up to Eric,"you already told Marc you're not serious?"

"No." is the short answer.

"But you will, right?"

"Right."

Eric walks with his hands in his pockets, eyes cast down.

"Eric..."

"I will, ok? Just get off my back." Eric huffs.

The youngest Pedrosa starts walking a bit faster, giving Dani no chance to respond and the rest of the afternoon he tries to stay almost glued to his father so Dani doesn't get another chance either.

When they return back to the house it's already at the beginning of the evening, having picked up some food along the way from one of Dani's favorite restaurants that is consumed on the terrace and while Dani and Alex are cleaning up after in the kitchen Alex takes Dani's hand.

"Did you and Eric have a fight?" he asks.

"No," Dani breaths and looks at his lover,"I just sort of urged him to tell Marc he isn't serious but I don't know, Alex, I got the impression Marc made quite an impact on him." 

"Now what?"

"I don't know, I don't want this to blow up in our faces because that could cause for trouble between our family's but at the end it's Eric's life, there's nothing I can do."

"So we'll just have to wait and see then?"

"Yeah."

"This is a trainwreck about to happen." Alex sighs.

"You don't know that."

"Your brother doesn't do relationships, you told me that yourself."

"I know, let's just wait and see, maybe if there are some miles between them, both going back to their own lives, things will go back to normal."

 

"What's wrong?"

Marc and Eric are standing face to face in Marc's room, just clad in boxer.

"You think you know me good enough to see something is wrong?" Eric asks, raising an eyebrow.

"No, but I've always been very perceptive about the people around me, something is wrong."

Eric steps closer and wraps his arms around Marc, pulling him in close and Marc's arms circle Eric's waist, closing his eyes and reveling in the closeness. 

"I think it's better if I go back to my own room." Eric whispers.

"What...."

"Shh,"Eric whispers and cups the back of his head,"not tonight."

"It's our last night."

"I know, I'm sorry."

Eric steps back and kisses Marc one last time before he turns around and walks away, leaving a stunned Marc behind.

When Eric comes back in his room he crawls between the sheets and curses himself for pushing Marc away, confusing him, for letting his brother's words get to him but he was right, he doesn't do relationships and if this blows up in their faces, it will ruin the friendship that was formed the last days between the family's, it could possible cause for problems between Alex and Dani and he doesn't want that he wants Dani to be happy, he deserves to be happy. But doesn't he deserve that too?

"Not with your brother's teammate and possibly your future brother-in-law." Eric sighs and closes his eyes to fall asleep.

 

The next day is spent lazing about in the house, in the afternoon they decide to cool down in the pool and while Alex and Marc are splashing about and having fun, Eric sit's on one of the deckchairs watching.The younger Pedrosa's mind wanders back to last night after he crawled between the sheets, hand mind of it's own when it slid underneath the sheet and inside his boxer, fingers curling around his cock while images of the oldest Marquez filled his head, coming hard over his hand hearing those soft whimpers and moans in his head. 

 

"Hey." 

Eric looks up, seeing Dani standing, bottle of beer offered and the younger takes it, picking the label while Dani sits down next to him.

"You ok?"

"Fine."

Both look at Alex and Marc who are still horsing around in the pool together.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"You don't have to be a genius to figure out you told Marc last night, you have barely looked at each other all day."

"I just want you and Alex to be happy, I don't want to cause for trouble."

"I appreciate that, we both do and you'll see, once you're back in Barcelona and your gym everything will be fine."

"Let's hope so." Eric says.

The youngest places his sunglasses on his nose and lies back, arms above his head and closing his eyes, not noticing that at that moment Alex and Marc have a break, Alex catching his lover's attention who places his beer bottle on the ground and walks towards the edge of the pool, slowly being pulled into it by Alex and Dani's arms wind around his neck while Alex' arms circle his waist, pulling him closer.The older Marquez, in the meantime, watches Eric's form splayed out on the deckchair, tanned skin and he bites his lip, words he was told last night echoing through his mind and he knows he should let it go but Marc has also always been someone who doesn't let himself be pushed aside this easily, especially not because he knows Eric found pleasure in their encounters too, it just doesn't make any sense. But he also knows he can't go to him right now because it would be to obvious.

But he also feels it's weird watching his younger brother and teammate frolick around in the pool so he decides to get out and get a drink from the fridge, forcing himself not to look at Eric when he passes him and therefore he doesn't see how the older pushes his sunglasses down and follows him with his eyes before looking at Alex and Dani in the pool who only have eyes for each other, laughing and whispering and sometimes short kisses are exchanged. Eric ponders for a moment but apperently it's to long because Marc is already stepping outside again, eyes meeting and both freezing for a moment before Marc walks around the pool, feeling Eric's eyes on him, Alex swimming in the water next to him and splashing him.

"How about a game? You and Eric against me and Dani?"

"A game of what?"

"Waterpolo?"

Marc sit's on his haunches and Alex leans in;"I wanna be in your team."

"Marc..."

"Come on Alex, it has always been you and me against everyone else."

"Fine."

Marc places his water aside and slips in the pool, Eric and Dani already standing at one side and Marc and Eric exchange a look before they start.

Getting into the game is surprisingly easy, Marc mainly being focussed on Dani while Alex keeps Eric from scoring, something he doesn't really succed in but also Dani, Alex and Marc score their fair share of goals. Sometimes during the game, Marc and Eric's eyes meet and they smile faintly at each other but the uncomftable feeling is gone and both are happy about that. There is lot's of splashing and laughing and sometimes a bit of pushing and shoving but at the end, nobody get's hurt and everybody has fun. When the sun is slowly setting and the water get's colder, the four climb out and wrap a towel around themselves, still laughing and an occasional push while suddenly the parents show up, having been shopping in town which succeeded seeing the bags the carry.

"Well, that shopping spree was a success." Dani smiles.

"It was, and we also bought some dinner so, why don't you go upstairs, get showered and we will cook for you."

"Oh you don't have too...."

"Dani, go upstairs and take a shower, we've got this, hijo."

"Yes, mama."

The son's gives their mother's a kiss on the cheek and walk upstairs, Dani and Alex with laced fingers and when the get to the landing, the two walk towards their room and when Marc want's to follow, Eric suddenly grabs his hand making the younger look at him, Eric pressing his finger against his lip to be quiet while he pulls him towards his room, Alex and Dani being to busy with each other to notice. Marc frowns while he let's himself be guided into Eric's room, wondering why but before he can ask Eric closes the door and pushes Marc against it, lips kissing him hungily, being taken aback by it but still kissing back, it soon turns needy and when the need to breath becomes unberable they break it, panting and foreheads resting against each other.

"I don't understand," Marc whispers,"....last night..."

Eric closes the gap again to kiss and lick his way into Marc's mouth, the younger quickly giving in, arms winding around his neck and Eric lifsts his legs to lay them around his waist, rocking forward and both moaning into each other's mouths.

"Just one last time, as a goodbye."

"Yes."

Eric smiles and carries Marc into the bathroom, setting him down and turning on the faucet before facing Marc again, watching him while slipping his hands underneath Marc's trunks and pushing it down his hips, letting it fall to the floor followed by his own. Pushing Marc backwards into the stall and backing him up against the cold tiles, fingers tracing his muscles and suddenly dropping to his knees.

"Eric, what...oh fuck..." 

Marc's head falls with a thud against the wall when Eric swallows him whole completly, tip of his cock touching the back of his throat, apperently never having heard of a gag reflex, Eric starts sucking and he hollows his cheeks, moving up and tongue circling the tip before moving his lips all the way down again untill his nose is burried in the short dark hair. Fingers find a way between his asscheeks, Marc tensing for a moment when he carresses that spot but Eric moves them away again, pressing his perinuem and tongue curling around the shaft. Marc fists Eric's hair in his hands, unable to form a word or thought and he starts tugging, trying to make him understand he is close but Eric just keeps sucking and swirling his tongue and carressing his perinuem while the older curls his fingers around his own throbbing cock and starts tugging, suddenly Marc let's out a loud moan, body shuddering and he's is coming down his throat, Eric swallowing everything while he keeps tugging himself untill he comes too, letting Marc slide out he rests his head against Marc's thigh. 

Making Eric sit back when Marc's knees give way he slides down untill he sits on his ass, breathing heavy.

"Shit Eric..."

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just need a minute, that was...."

"Good?" Eric smirks.

"Fucking mindblowing."

"Wanted to give you something to remember me by."

"Oh, I'll remember this for the rest of my life." Marc laughs.

 

"We should get a shower, like we said we would." Dani says, already sounding breathless.

"We are getting a shower." Alex says, busy kissing his way down Dani's chest.

"No, I mean..."

"I know what you mean but it's your own fault, you're to gorgeous, every time I see you like this I just need to touch you, kiss you, worship you."

"You don't have to worship me." Dani laughs but it turns into a moan when Alex swallows him whole, fingers clenching his hair.

Alex curls his tongue around Dani's shaft, slowly sinking down as far as he can, fingers curled around the base before he moves up again, pushing away the foreskin and carressing his most sensitive spot before the tongue drags through the slit on top. Free fingers playing with his balls sometimes straying to his perineum making Dani's breath hitch, when Alex feels the tremors in his lovers body he let's him slip from his mouth and slowly works his way up, sealing his lips with Dani and curling his long fongers around both cocks, tugging fast and soon the both reach a climax.

"And I will always worship you because you deserve to be worshiped like the greek god you are."

Dani laughs breathless and stands on his tiptoes to kiss Alex.

"I always thought Eric was the greek god out of the two of us."

Hearing Eric's name makes Alex freeze and Dani can curse himself for mentioning him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean...."

"It's ok,"Alex says and turns around,"let's get clean."

"Alex..." Dani lays a hand on Alex' arm and the younger looks at him, smiling.

"It's ok, really," Alex says and kisses Dani shortly,"we really should get ready before they come looking for us."

Both chuckle with the realization of their family's suddenly standing before them and quickly they finish their shower.


	16. chapter 16

On wednesdey at the beginning oft he afternoon it's time to say goodbye and after hands are shaking and kisses are shared, both family's step into their car and drive off, Marc and Eric locking eyes before they turn of the driveway, Dani turning around and walking inside, leaving Alex and Marc walking back into the hall.

"You ok?"

"Fine,"Marc says, turning towards his younger brother,"I'm going to pack."

Marc runs up the stairs two at a time, pausing at the landing and glancing towards Eric's room before he walks into his own, laying his suitcase on the bed when his phone beeps and he fishes it out, surprised when he sees and unknown number and a bit wary he opens it.

_*Just so you know, you have yourself a new fan, Eric_

Marc smiles and saves the number before he types a reply.

_*I'm honored, Marc_

_*Wait, how did you get my number?_

_*Stole it from Dani's phone, don't tell anyone, our secret?_

Marc bites his lip, fingers burning to type on the condition he'll see him again one day but he doesn't.

_*I won't tell, Marc_

_*You're the best, champ, Eric_

 

The races come and go and so do the podiums for the trio and of course the celebrations, Marc strenghtening his lead in the championship with every race that passes, and everything goes smoothly but the Aragon happens. Alex has scored a third place and is freshly showered when he sit's down next to Dani's crew chief, just in time to see how Jorge blasts past Marc from the start to emmidiatly make a gap up to almost a second in front of his brother and Dani but his lead is being gradually reduced by the Repsol duo. On the fourth lap, Dani put's a move on Marc on the brakes at Turn 7 and set his sights on pulling in the race leader, shortly after, the two Honda riders make slight contact as Marc comes in too hot into a left corner. A slight contact is the result as Marc goes wide into the run-out to avoid a major incident and everything seems ok but half a second later, Dani’s rear tire suddenly slips and the bike wobbles throwing Dani off and sliding over the tarmac.

Alex heart stops beating, watching how his lover is ending up in the gravel, watching how he defeatedly walks away and sit's on the back of a scooter that will bring him back. Marc ends up winning the race and strengthening his grip on the title even more, extending his lead over Jorge with 39 points and 59 over Dani. Alex realizing with only four races to go, it will be nearly impossible for Dai to catch both Spaniards. 

Due to the podium and the press conference Marc doesn't have the time untill early evening to go round to Dani's motorhome to apoligize, having heard the contact between him and Dani clipped a traction control wire on Dani’s bike, causing the crash. Both riders have been summoned by Race Direction over the incident, with a meeting planned next week a day prior to the racing action at Sepang. 

"You shouldn't be here."

Marc is brought out of his thoughts by Alex, standing in the doorway, looking conflicted between standing up for his lover or comforting his brother, knowing he must feel awful for causing the crash and probably Dani's chance at the title.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean...."

"Didn't mean what?" Dani suddenly appears, eyes fierce and Marc steps back,"didn't mean to ruin my race and thus my chance at the title?"

Dani steps forward but Alex blocks his way, Marc noticing the slight limp in his step but before Marc can say something Dani speaks again;

"What a sneaky way to eliminate the competition." Dani snarls.

"I didn't mean...."

"Oh of course you didn't, you never did every time you elbowed your way past someone this year not caring how dangerous you are and probably not even knowing either, this is not moto2 Marc! You can't throw the bike around like that in MotoGP! You were over the limit, completely missed the braking, you cost me the title!"

"I'm really sorry..." Marc whispers.

"And I really don't care, because sorry doesn't buy me fucking anything." Dani spits and walks back inside, Marc stepping forward automaticaly only to be stopped by Alex.

"Go to your motorhome, Marc."

"He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you, he's mad at you yes, but what did you expect? You blew his chances on the title,"Alex sees how Marc's eyes turn watery, biting his lip, thought of Dani hating him unbearable and Alex' heart breaks, looking over his shoulder and closing the door a little to wrap his brother in a hug,"just give him some time ok? He'll turn around."

Marc nods into his shoulder before he says goodbye and walks to his own motorhome, opening and closing the door to lean against it, closing his eyes making the tears fall.

When he suddenly feels a hand brushing his tears away his eyes fly open and his heart skips a beat, seeing a face he didn't expect but is so very welcome at that moment and before words are exchanged, Marc steps forward, arms circling the visitors waist and face burried in his neck. Hands slowly come up to weave fingers through his dark hair, one hand cupping the back of Marc's head and lips kissing his temple.

He directs Marc to the sofa, sitting down and pulling Marc with him, the Repsol rider immediatly nestling himself against his side, allowing the other to wrap him up in a tight hug.

"You should be with Dani, he will probably be mad if he finds out you're here and not with him."

"He doesn't know I'm here and I'm not planning to go see him."

Marc leans back and looks at Eric, frowning.

"Why not?"

"Because Alex is with him so he'll be fine, he doesn't need me, not as much as you anyway."

"You flew here just for me?" Marc asks, carefully.

"To be honest, I've been with a client here."

Marc raises his eyebrow, not believing him.

"I swear."

"Well, true or not, I'm glad you're here,"Marc says and snuggles into Eric's side again,"how long can you stay?"

"Well, I was planning to leave for Barcelona tonight, but sometimes plans change."

"They do."

Marc's fingers start playing with the button's on Eric's shirt.

"I think I want you to stay." he whispers.

"Then I stay, champ."

 

Alex closes the door and walks back into the living space, seeing Dani on the couch, legs pulled up against his chest and chin resting on his knees.

"You can go after him if you want."

"I'm right where I want to be." Alex says and sit's down next to Dani.

"He's your brother, I know how close you are, I wont be offended if you pick him over me."

"Dani look at me."

Dani sighs and turns his head to look at Alex.

"Do you remember that morning when our mama's called us? In Geneva?"

"Yeah."

"And do you remember our talk with Marc after? And what I said?"

"That you place me above your family." he says softly.

"And I meant that, so I'm staying right here, with you."

"Thank you."

Alex smiles and opens his arms when Dani moves closer, wrapping the older in a hug to eventually lift him up and carry him to the bedroom, lying him down and slowly undressing him untill he is naked, crawling beneath the sheet and soon followed by and equally naked Alex. The younger kissing Dani's lips before he moves down, trailing path to Dani's nipples, kissing and tugging, hearing Dani's breath hitch and smiling while he moves lower, feeling the muscles twitch under his touch, inching closer to his arousal, already hardening and moaning when Alex takes him in, tongue moving over the vein on the underside, dipping underneath the foreskin and dragging through the slit to take him in completly again, sucking hard and fingers slipping in his hair, moving the younger's head over his shaft faster. Alex scraping his teeth over sensitive skin and thumbs rubbing circles on his thighs, rocking his own hips foward seeking friction for his own hard cock. When Dani starts breathing fast and his body shows sighs of orgasm, Alex releases him to crawl over his body, sealing their lips in a passionate kiss while his fingers curl around both cocks, tugging them and Dani's hands cup Alex' asscheeks, pulling him against him, both chasing their orgasm and when it comes it leaves both breathless.

Alex reaches for a cloth on the bedside table and cleans them both up before he lies down next to Dani, curling his longer body around Dani, fingers tracing patters on Dani's abused hip while Dani lays an arm around Alex, pulling the younger closer.

"I love you."

"Love you too, get some sleep."

 

When Marc wakes up he realizes he's in bed and he's not alone, when he looks next to him he looks into two dark orbs, Eric lying on his side, head supported by his hand.

"You're still here."

"You asked me to stay."

Eric manhandles Marc on his side, pressing his body against the younger.

"Yeah,"Marc sighs and closes his eyes, covering them with his hands,"he got hurt because of me."

"Dani got hurt?" Eric asks, voice sounding a bit worried.

"Yeah, he limped, but he could walk good enough to come to the door and yell at me."

Just the memory alone makes Marc shrink in on himself and Eric presses a kiss to his shoulder before he nuzzles softly at the nape of his neck, feeling the younger relax somewhat.

"I didn't mean to do that, I would never..."

"I know,"Eric says,"I know you didn't and Dani knows that too."

"He was só mad at me," Marc says and laces his fingers with Eric's,"he probably hates me."

"He doesn't hate you, just give him some time."

"Get some sleep." Eric says.

Marc mumbles something and after half an hour his breathing goes slower, signalling to Eric he is alseep and slowly Eric drifts off too.

When he wakes up again it's in the middle of the night, as carefull as he can, he leans up and looks at Marc's profile, smile on his face before he bites his lip.

Normally, if this would have been one of his usual one offs he would be leaving right now, searching for his clothes and just leave through to door and never look back. He hesitates, is Marc a one off? Considering the fact he had several encounters with the younger now rules that out but still, he's not used to staying the night, to wake up next to someone, being reminded of the times that he did it was always awkward the next morning and even though somewhere he knows it won't be like that with Marc, he still slowly loosens himself from the younger.

Gathering his clothes, pulling them on in the dark, something he has so much experience with its becoming second nature to him before he walks to Marc's side of the bed, kneeling down next to it, watching the peacefull expression on Marc's face, fingers reaching out and cupping his cheek and even in his sleep it seems like the younger leans into the soft touch making him smile, carefully he leans in and softly kisses Marc's temple before he leaves and disappears into the dark night without looking back, missing chocolate eyes watching him go.

 

"Alex, what is taking..." Dani stops when he rounds the corner of their bathroom, seeing Alex eying himself in the mirror, hands stroking his cheeks.

It's sunday evening after the race in Malaysia, Dani having won on a spectaculair way and since Alex finished fourth, his evening is free to spend celibrating with Dani and his team and also with Marc who came in second and his team.

"What are you doing?" he frowns.

"I think I need to shave." he says.

"What?"

"Shave, I feel stubles."

"You've never had stubles before?" Dani asks, wondering how on earth he never noticed that.

"No, not like this, I've never shaved myself before."

"Your dad never showed it to you? Or Marc?"

"No, can you?" Alex asks eyes getting excited.

"Now?"

"Yes, we still have an hour before we have to leave."

Dani sighs and shakes his head, knowing it's pointless to deny Alex something when he really wants it. Opening the faucet and letting the sink fill with water, he takes a bathtowel to place next to it and his razor and showerfoam. Spraying something on his hand he covers Alex' face with it before he takes up the razor.

"I can't reach like this." he says.

Hopping up the sink, he opens his legs for Alex to stand between and when the KTM rider is on his place Dani straightens his back and starts.

"Long gentle strokes." he says.

Alex hums and he lays his head in his neck while Dani places his free hand on Alex chest, he lays the razor against his skin and slowly Dani moves it up to just below his chin, he repeats it until he is finished.

"Cheek." Dani says.

"What?" Alex frowns.

"Your cheek." Dani chuckles.

"Oh, right."

Alex turns him his cheek and Dani continues.

"From the ear to the inside." he says.

Dani moves slow and when he is done he does the other side with as much care, carefully Dani shaves his chin to then very gently shave his upper lip. When Dani is done he puts the razor away and grabs the towel to wipe away the leftovers of shaving cream and when he puts away the towel he frames Alex' face with his hands.

"All nice and smooth." he says.

Alex looks at Dani and smiles, the latters hands slowly slide down his slender neck, his collarbones followed by his eyes and ultimately they are resting on his stomach.

"You're so beautiful." Dani says, appreciation sounding in his voice.

On a whim, Dani lays his legs around Alex' hips and locks his ankles behind his back pulling him against him and his arms circle around his waist. Dani dips his head down and places a feather-light kiss on his nipple and he hears Alex' breath hitch in his throat and the older smiles against his skin. One of his hands creeps forward and Dani's thumb caresses his other nipple while his tongue keeps itself busy kissing the nipple and sometimes he bites it. Dani can hear his breathing speed up and Alex' fingers slip into Dani's hair, chin resting on the older's head. The hand on Alex' lower back slides down and it disappears underneath the elastic of Alex' boxer, grabbing his asscheek and Dani squeezes it hard.

"Fuck, Dani." Alex breaths.

Fingers tug his hair back and Dani whines with the sudden movement but it soon turns into a deep moan when Alex seals their lips in a passionate kiss stealing his breath, Dani's arms wind around his neck while he keeps pulling Alex closer, the latter hooking one hand under Dani's knee and the other around his back to lift him up, turning their positions and pushing Dani up against the wall, rocking his hips forward and creating delicious friction. 

Dani pushes his ancles in Alex' lower back while arching his back and Alex keeps rocking his forward, lips trailing a path down to the older's neck, kissing and biting making the older moan, head falling with a thud against the wall, fingers weaving through the youngers hair, it doesn't take long before both cum in their boxer, breathing hard and a kiss is shared before Alex slowly lowers Dani to the ground.

"I need a new boxer." Alex breaths.

"Yeah, you and me both." Dani laughs.


	17. chapter 17

About half an hour later both meet up with Dani's team and Marc and his team, the two teammates having been summund to race directions on thursday and everything was spoken out between the two, Marc again saying it was never his intention to ruin Dani's race or his possible chance at the title and Dani could hear in his voice he meant it. Smiling at Marc while they seperated ways made the younger smile back relieved, knowing things were ok.

 

In the club it are mostly Alex and Marc that get busy on the dancefloor, and since it's mostly one of those clubs with loud music, no one thinks it's strange two guys are dancing together. Having lost the members of their teams during the evening, or rather morning now, the three riders are the only ones left. Dani keeps watching his lover, the way he moves, arms above his head and hips swaying from right to left does things to Dani it shouldn't and he diverts his eyes, taking a sip of his drink when he suddenly spots someone that looks towards his lover but when he follows his line of sight he realizes she's looking at Marc. 

Dani smiles, the woman is pretty, long and slender but not to much and her long dark hair falls in waves around her face, she could be Marc's type even if just for one night. Dani get's up from his seat, moving through the crowd towards his lover and grabbing Alex' hands.

"Can I talk to you for a bit?" he asks.

Alex looks at him surprised, eyes meeting Marc's and the older Marquez shrugs, making Dani pull the younger off the dancefloor, smiling to himself when the woman already makes her way towards Marc.

"Dani whats...."

"Shh, look."

Dani turns Alex around, seeing how the woman turns herself to Marc and smiles, Marc smiling back shyly, her hands reaching for his and he allows her to pull him closer, allows her to lean forward and whisper something in his ear making him smile before she leans back again and slowly they start to move on the music.

"Well, look at that,"Alex says,"guess he's not only into guys after all."

"I saw her looking at him, that's why I came to get you, he could use this."

"Are you telling me you want my brother to get laid?"

"I'm just thinking it could be good for him to be with a woman again."

"You're still worried about him and Eric aren't you?" Alex asks.

"Maybe." Dani shrugs and sits down, Alex next to him.

"I thought you didn't have a problem with that, back in Geneva."

"That was back in Geneva, we're here now, both have moved on and I was hoping they would move on too,"Dani says and looks at Alex,"they still have contact."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I saw Eric holding my phone up next to his, he was putting Marc's number in his phone, I don't have any proof but I'm sure they still talk."

"It's just talking." Alex says.

"I know."

"Hey," they suddenly hear and look up to see Marc standing, cheeks flushed and suspiciously red lips,"I'm uh....gonna go....uhm...."

"Here, take this." Alex says and hands Marc a condom, making the older blush.

"Jesus, Alex." he says but takes it and puts it away quickly making Alex laugh.

"Just have fun, ok."

Marc just smiles and rushes out, Alex and Dani looking at each other before bursting out laughing. When Dani and Alex finally find their way back home to their hotel, Alex needs to be held up by the other and luckily it's very quite due to the early hour. Both are waiting for the elevator doors to open and Alex makes use of this to lean into Dani and start kissing his neck, it's sloppy and messy and Dani actually giggles making Alex giggle too and when the doors open he pulls the younger inside. Stumbling they reach the door to their room and it takes some effort, especially since Alex decided to start licking and sucking Dani's neck again but eventually he manages and they practically fall inside, Dani underneath his lover who pushes the door closed with his foot.

Fingers disappear underneath Dani's shirt he pulls it up, Dani pushing himself up in an attempt to get away because really, Alex needs to sleep it off but the younger has other ideas, pulling the shirt off and circling Dani's waist, pulling him against him.

"I want to fuck you." he breath into Dani's ear making him shiver.

"You're drunk."

"Not that drunk and I remember you saying you would always want me."

"I do...." 

Dani's words die in his throat when Alex roughly pushes his hand inside Dani's jeans and boxer to curl his fingers around his already hardening cock.

"Fuck, Alex..."

While Alex keeps kissing and biting Dani's shoulder, he opens his jeans and shoves it down with his boxer, pushing Dani back on the ground and leaning over.

"Stay like that."

Dani nods and feels how Alex sits up again, hearing the rustling of a shirt that is being taken off and when he hears a zip opening a shiver runs down his spine.

"Turn around."

Dani slowly turns around, lying on his back and eyes dragging over the naked form in front of him, the younger stealing his breath in his beauty and he smiles when he sees his cock is standing at attention already. Moving his eyes up and locking in on green Alex leans over him, holding his hand out.

"Suck." he demands.

Dani opens his mouth and sucks Alex fingers inside, curling the tongue around the digits and moaning making Alex bite his lip and Dani's mind goes back to that evening in Le Mans when Alex fucked him roughly on the floor and he wonders if Alex realizes that too when the younger pulls his fingers back and leans over him.

"Brings back memories doesn't it?"

"It does." Dani smiles.

"I wont be that rough now." he says.

"And what if I want you too?" Dani asks challanging.

"Really? I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh, but I'm in MotoGP, I'm big boy, come on Alex, fuck me hard and make me scream."

Dani spreads his legs wide and Alex moves his hand between his legs and pushes a finger inside making Dani gasp, head falling back against the floor with a soft thud. Instinctively Alex wants to pull back, knowing he must be hurting Dani but the older clenches down on his fingers.

"Don't you dare."

Alex places one hand on Dani's chest while he pushes in a second finger, Dani winching with the pain but taking it nonetheless, Alex starts sciccoring his fingers finding that spot quickly and Dani releases a load moan, raising his hips from the floor. Alex keeps abusing his prostate turning Dani quickly into a panting moaning mess beneath him and it's such a beautiful sight to witness.

"Alex...." the younger looks up, seeing Dani looking at him,"fuck me."

Alex pulls his fingers back, moving Dani's legs over his shoulder and thrusting inside in one hard thrust, Dani clenching down on him deliciously and the younger moans. Starting to slam in hard and deep, the moans get loader, Alex grabbing Dani's hips and impaling him while slamming inside him at the same time.

"Fuck, so good, yes...." 

Alex lays his head in his neck and closes his eyes, taking what he needs from the other without thinking of anything but his own orgasm. Being caught of guard when Dani suddenly let's out a deep growl and Alex opens his eyes to see the other smearing his chest with seed that is spurting out his cock, momentarily faltering his movements untill Dani grabs his thighs.

"Come on, Alex, keep fucking me, take what you need."

Dani lets his legs fall beside Alex' body and the younger leans over Dani, hands next to his head and slamming inside his lover relentness, harder then he has ever one in a long time and it's not long before he stills, making short jerks, coming deep inside Dani.

While fingers weave through his hair, Alex slowly comes down from his high, kissing Dani's neck and making him chuckle.

"You ok?" he asks.

"Are you? I didn't hurt you to bad, did I? I didn't..."

"Alex it's ok, I'm fine, really, even though I do prefer to make love to you so I can kiss and touch you, I'm not opposed to a rough fucking every now and then."

"Ok,"Alex says and wraps Dani's legs around his waist while his arms circle his waist,"hold on."

Alex stands up with Dani in his arms, the older letting out a gasp, not having expected that but Alex manages and he carries his lover to the bathroom where he cleans him up before the end up in bed, tangled together and falling into a deep sleep.

 

The next morning the three meet up for breakfast late in the morning, Dani and Alex sipping their coffee when Marc sit's down, sliding something towards Alex, the condom. Alex frowns and puts it away.

"What happend?"

"We didn't need it." Marc says.

"So, did she have one?" Dani asks hopeful.

"No, she didn't."

"Please tell me you both passed out."

"We didn't pass out, in fact, everything went great and we were halfnaked and then.....I couldn't."

"Just like that?" Alex asks, this is not like Marc at all.

"Just like that." Marc shrugs and leans back.

"So, what does this mean, that you're only into guys now?"

"I don't know,"Marc says and leans forward,"maybe."

"Or is it one guy in particulair?" Dani asks.

Marc looks at him, eyes not betraying anything before Marc shakes his head, getting up.

"No."

Dani and Alex watch him go, the KTM rider leaning towards Dani.

"You think Eric is the reason he couldn't?"

"I do."

"Then why not say that?"

"Probably because of something Eric said back in Geneva, because I wanted him too."

"I might have said to Marc Eric is kind of a player and he shouldn't get too attached."

"What if we're holding them back?"

"From being together?"

"Yeah, I mean, I want Eric to be happy."

"And I want Marc to be happy too," Alex says,"you think we should tell them we're okay with it?" 

"No, not now,"Dani says and smiles making Alex frown.

"What are you up to?"

"I'm going to invite Eric to be my guest in Valencia."

"As a surprise for Marc?"

"Yes, so you can't tell him." Dani says warningly.

"I won't, that is a great idea." Alex smiles.

"And if Marc get's the championship there, he can celibrate with him."

"Brilliant." 

 

On the Honda floor in the meantime, Marc is lying on his bed, thinking about the previous evening. Just half a year ago that woman would have been his wet dream and he wouldn't have let her leave before the sun would come up and last night was perfect until he felt the difference, the difference between a six pack and not, the difference of the anatomy and he couldn't. He was honest when he told Dani he doesn't know if Eric is the one that made him stop or just guys in general. And even if it was Eric, it wouldn't matter anyway, Eric doesn't want him, doesn't need him, he's a player, like Alex said. Marc smiles, closing his eyes and picturing Eric's perfect body in front of him, it doesn't surprise him he can get another woman/man in his bed every night, why would he be different? Marc opens his eyes and his smile hardens, the words he said in Geneva going through his mind, him suddenly showing up in Aragon but leaving silently in the middle of the night all indications Eric doesn't want him, not like that anyway, well, fine by him, he's not that desprate for his attention and he doesn't need distraction now either, he just has one goal and that is getting the championship.

 

The moment the guys get off the plane in Australia Dani smiles, racing here is amazing, it's the only place where you can actually smell the sea while racing and the people are amazing, after the Italians, the Australiën people are the most passionate about racing. 

During qualifying Alex can't seem to find the right setup and he has to settle for a disappointing 13th place on the starting grid, Dani however, does much better, with a front row start. 

The next day, tyre supplier Bridgestone suddenly says before the race that they are unable to guarantee the safety of their rear slick tyres beyond 10 laps because of the newly-resurfaced track at Phillip Island, so as a result, it is decided to shorten the race to 19 laps from 27, with a mid-race pit stop.

During Alex' race Dani is sitting in his own box, needing to make some more adjustments his second bike due to the desicion but he keeps a close eye on the monitor where he sees his lover slicing through the field from p13 up to p7 when he has a scare, making Dani's heart skip a beat but luckily he manages to safe it to end up fourth, an amazing result.

Marc is more nevous then ever, knowing if he keeps in front of Jorge, he will win the title making him the youngest worldchampion ever in the MotoGP, Alex trying his best to keep him calm, deciding to stay with Marc instead of being with Dani who, luckily understands.

A clean start sees no fallers, with Marc attacking Jorge at the Honda hairpin but the factory Yamaha man immediately retakes the top spot on the run into Siberia. The sensation would come with the mandatory pit window, which sees Dani to peel off first from third place at the end of Lap 9 and followed by numerous other riders.

Jorge pits at the end of the tenth lap but saw the 20-year-old rookie continue for another lap of the circuit. Marc then pitted at the end of Lap 11, outside the pre-determined pit-in window of Laps 9 and 10.

Almost immediatly after the crew sat down again, Alex notices there are some uncertain glances and panicked voices, looking at Santi who runs up and down between the pitwall and the box, leafing through some papers Alex looks at the screen again, heart sinking in his chest when he suddenly sees a black flag with his brothers number on it.

When Marc rides into the pits, his head hangs low and Alex gets up from his seat so his brother can sit, flinging his gloves away and taking off his helmet.

"I'm sorry Marc."

"Shit happens." he shrugs.

Jorge goes on to claim win number six of the season while Dani finishes second to maintain his own title aspirations, as Yamaha's Valentino Rossi beats Tech3's Cal Crutchlow and Gresini's Alvaro Bautista in a thrilling contest for third, while light rain began to fall as proceedings drew to a close.

Now being in Marc's motorhome, the older Marquez nudges Alex' leg.

"Go to the podium."

"Are you sure? I can stay..."

"No, I'm fine, really, tell Dani I'm happy for him, he's still in the running for the title."

"I will."

Alex hugs his brother before he leaves for the podium while Marc takes a shower and when he return se sees his phone lighting up, walking closer he smiles when he sees Eric's name on the display. Opening the message he reads the simple words;

_*Sorry about the black flag, you'll get it in Valencia, I believe in you champ, your biggest fan_

Marc smiles and comtemplates texting back but he decides against it, throwing it away and getting dressed to get back to the hotel.


	18. chapter 18

When Alex arrives in parc fermé, Dani already there and his face lights up when he sees the youngest Marquez, quickly pulling him into a kiss. 

"How's Marc?" Dani asks and Alex is surprised for a moment that is his first thought but it is also so Dani, always thinking about others first, then himself.

"He was disappointent of course but he's ok now."

"Good."

During the celibration that evening, Alex quickly realizes Marc isn't there, normally he would drag his ass down here but this time he lets his brother alone, giving him the time to process this, knowing that it could have been his title winning party but instead ended up to be a disaster.

"I'm proud of you,"Dani whispers against Alex' lips later, in the safety of their bedroom,"starting thirteenth and ending up fourth."

Fingers slip under his shirt and softly go up over his side, making Alex shiver while his lips brush the skin of his neck. 

"Thank you." Alex barely gets out.

Dani smiles and pushes up the shirt to throw it away, fingers moving down over soft skin, followed by his lips, leaving a trail of goosebumps. Slowly dropping to his knees, fingers begin to open his jeans, pushing the garment down and mouthing at the outline of Alex' cock while his fingers slip underneath the fabric and he cups his ass. Pulling the younger closer he softly bites his thigh making Alex yelp and his fingers slip in Dani's hair to pull him up and sealing their lips in a kiss.

"Bedroom." the younger murmers against his lips.

Dani smiles and laces their fingers to pull the other to the bedroom and push him down in the matras while Alex' fingers slip under Dani's shirt, pushing it up and over his head, Dani's lips trailing a path down Alex' chest, kissing and licking and reveling in the soft gasps and whimpers from his younger lover. Curling his fingers around the elastic of his boxer, he pushes it down his legs and it falls next to the bed before he crawls over Alex again, lips finding each other and kissing passionatly. Dani raises himself up a little so Alex can open his jeans before his fingers follow the curve of his buttocks and he pulls them down enough to free his hard cock. Dani grabbing the lube and working him open enough to enter him and when he does it's nothing short of heavenly.

"God you feel so good, Alex." he breathes.

The older has his head thrown back, mouth open and his breathing is shallow. Alex' fingers trace a path down, softly carressing tanned skin and ending up on Dani's buttocks, digging his nails in the skin, pulling him closer and deeper inside him. Legs spread as wide as he can, Dani can push his cock inside so deep it takes his breath away. The moment he hits the younger's prostate he releases a deep moan, head pushed back into the pillow and soon he feels lips kissing the sensitive skin of the place where his neck meets his shoulder, shivering underneath Dani, hand moving from his ass to the back of his head and pulling him into a deep kiss. Dani keeps thrusting slow but so deep, he hits Alex' prostate everytime and soon, the younger starts showing signs of orgasm. Dani leaning back and looking at him while he ups the tempo a bit, admiring his younger lover, briefly wondering what he did to deserve him, to be allowed to see him like this before Alex cums with a moan, muscles clenching around the older delisiously and soon pushing him over the edge too. 

Breathing heavy, Dani pulls out to grab a cloth and clean Alex up, younger lying motionless on his back, arms next to his body and just staring at the ceiling, blinking.

"You ok?" Dani asks while tossing the cloth away.

"I'm perfect," Alex answers and looks at Dani,"that was amazing."

"It was pretty intens." the older smiles.

"I like that,"Alex says and rolls on his side to crawl into Dani's arms that close around him,"it makes me feel like I'm truly one with you, like we can look into each other's souls through our eyes."

"That sounds very.....philosophical." Dani frowns, weaving his fingers through Alex' hair.

"I know, I just mean..."

"I know what you mean, and I feel the same," Dani says and kisses the top of Alex' head,"even though I've been in relationships before, with you it's different."

"Different how?" Alex wants to know.

"The feeling I have is different, not only when we have sex but also when we're just in the same room, when you look at me or when you touch me with them it also felt good and right but when I'm with you it feels perfect, like it's meant to be, like we are meant to be."

"We are meant to be, forever." Alex says.

"Forever." Dani says, kissing the back of Alex' hand.

They share one last kiss before both fall asleep.

 

_Eric looks at Marc, feeling finger's moving from his shoulder to his chest, tracing the muscles, eyes following admiringly. Suddenly he feels fingers slip in his hair and he is being pulled down into a kiss. His arm moves around Marc's waist and he turns the younger on his side, pulling him closer, Marc laying his leg over Eric's thigh, ancle pushing in his back and rolling his hips forward. Eric's hand cups Marc's ass and he pulls him in closer, moaning into the kiss when their cocks rub against each other, even through the fabric friction so good._

_Eric's hand slips underneath the waistband of Marc's boxer, pushing it down his hips and sliding it off before throwing it away and pushing Marc on his back, lips finding each other again to seal in a passionate kiss, while his hand moves down and takes Marc's cock, tugging it, making the younger moan into his mouth. Marc want's to reciprocate, give pleasure too instead of just taking but when Eric moves his lips to his neck and bites, he shivers, thought being pushed back to his mind, feeling himself be pushed further and further to the edge. Eric speeds his movements up, going faster, Marc placing his feet on the matras and rocking his hips up, Eric pushing his down, hard._

_Feeling a thumb moving over his tip, smearing the drop of cum and dragging it through the slit is enough to make Marc come with a moan and Eric's name, he slumps back into the sheets, feeling Eric roll his hips down a last time before he also comes._

_Marc's fingers slip in his hair and he is pulled into another kiss, it's slow and sweet and after Eric let's himself fall down besides him, looking at the ceiling before he grabs a cloth and starts cleaning Marc up._

When suddenly the alarm blares, Marc sits up with a jolt, realizing it was a dream and feeling deflated.

"Fuck."

Marc heaves a deep sigh before he moves to the bedroom to clean himself up and gets a shower, washing away all thoughts of Eric and his dream before he leaves for breakfast.

 

Next stop is Japan and because it's more or less a home race for Marc and Dani both are busy from morning to evening meaning Alex has to get by the time on his own something he had to get used to again, practise on friday doesn't really go as plannend, could be or could not be because of that little fact, and when the door to the hotelroom swings open that evening, Alex jumps up and throws himself in his lovers arms.

Dani is surprised but maganes to catch him, sort off but they do fall back against the door with a loud thud.

"I've missed you today." Alex breaths between kisses.

"I've missed you too,"Dani laughs,"but Japan is always busy for us."

"I know, it's a home race."

"It is, the sponsors are very demanding but luckily the things Marc and I have to do are ok."

"That's nice." Alex says while he keeps kissing every piece of skin he can untill Dani gently pushes him away and takes his hand.

"Come on, I have something for you."

Dani takes him to the sofa and they sit down.

"You remember what you said back in Australia? After that amazing sex we had?"

"We always have amazing sex." Alex says, frowning.

"You know what I mean, you said we were meant to be, forever," Dani says and he takes something out of the bag,"sorry it's not wrapped."

Alex takes it, smiling at the gift which is a leather strap with a silver infinity sign on it.

"You can wear it as a bracelet, if you want, you don't have too of course..."

"Can you fasten it?" Alex asks, holding it out.

"Sure."

Dani places the bracelet around Alex' wrist and fastens it, Alex tracing the sign.

"It stands for our love, infinity," Dani says softly,"at least from my side."

"From my side too, you know that."

"I know." Dani smiles.

Alex smiles and pulls the older into a kiss, both slowly getting up and moving to the bedroom, making the most of the time they have left before the sun comes up.

 

Just like on the friday, Alex and Dani don't have much time together on saterday and sunday, Marc haven fallen heavely in warm up and spending an hour in Clinica Mobile to receive treatment for 'mild neck and back pain' prior to the race although.

Having watched Alex having an altercating with Rins in the first lap and then a fight with Maverick Viñales untill the checkered flag, Dani and Marc are jogging to parc fermé, waiting there when Alex rides in, parking the bike and being hugged tightly by his mechanics before he runs towards his lover and brother and hugs them and celibrates with the team, after a quick passionate kiss Alex is being swooped away for interviews and pictures, both Marc and Dani glowing as Alex receives his trofey and then the pout when he doesn't get a champagne bottle, being only 17 but Maverick also isn't yet 20 so Folger ends up being the only one the receive one.

The leading trio - Jorge, Marc and Dani - surge ten seconds clear of the field halfway the race of 24 laps, before Dani begins to loose ground on them.

That leaves a straight duel between Jorge and Marc, with Jorge remaining wheel perfect as he pounds out fastest race laps at the Honda-owned circuit. Marc meanwhile begins making small mistakes under braking and finally loses touch with Jorge with seven laps to go.

Jorge, who runs the softer rear tyre, rather than the harder option on the Hondas, is later held up by a lapped rider, but it wasn't enough to put Marc back within reach. Making Jorge the winner with Marc in second and Dani third, taking the championship to the last race in Valencia.

After the interviews and the podium it's already early in the evening when Dani and Alex get back to their room, Dani grabbing Alex' sleeve and pulling him into a kiss.

"I'm so proud of you, your first win in Moto3." he whispers against the youngers lips.

"Thank you, can't wait to celibrate with you tonight."

"I wish I could...."

"Of course you can, after you celibrated your third place you come to my party, like always."

"No, Alex, Honda rented a restaurant in town to celibrate our double podium."

"So, you sneak away, it's not like you never did that before."

"I know, but it's kinda mandotory for Marc and me to stay untill the end."

"You're fucking joking." Alex says unbelieving.

"I wish I was, this is Honda-land, Marc and I are Honda riders, we need to stay untill the end."

"So after scoring my first win, I won't even be able to celibrate with the one I want there the most?" Alex says, sounding a bit angry now.

"You mean me or Marc?" Dani tries to joke.

"This is not funny!" Alex huffs and turns around.

"Alex wait...." Dani says and grabs Alex' sleeve to turn him around.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, this is not my call, you know I would come if I could."

"Yeah sure, I guess asking them if you can leave earlier is out too, isn't it."

"I'm really sorry."

"So am I."

Alex turns around again, hearing Dani calling his name and grabbing his sleeve but Alex jerks his arm back and slams the door shut behind him.

Dani would have wanted to go after him but he also knows that when the youngest Marquez is like this it's no use and you'll only make it worse so he starts getting ready for the Honda party somewhere downtown, usely in some fancy hotel with loads of food and alcohol and dancing and karaoke, party's where Dani always has a great time but he knows already tonight is not one of those nights.

When the Spaniard later that evening walks past the lobby where Alex is celibrating his victory, Dani hesitates, knowing he doesn't have time and Marc takes his arm to lead him away.

"Come on, Dani, we are alredy late."

"Yeah, I know."

"You'll see him when you get back tonight, you can make it up to him then."

Dani smiles and looks at Marc.

"I wanted to say sorry." Dani suddenly says.

"For what?"

"For how I reacted after Aragon, after you came to my motorhome."

"Oh, well, you had every right to react the way you did, it could have cost you the championship."

"I know but still, it was a freak accident, I know you would never deliberatly do that to me."

"I wouldn't, I'd rather go off myself then take you with me or make you fall."

Marc sounds so honest it makes Dani smile and together they leave for the reastaurant where the party is.


	19. chapter 19

When they arrive at the restaurant for the party they are already a bit giddy on the champagne that was in the limousine. The night progesses steadily, Dani and Marc having a great time, dancing and drinking and celibrating and Dani almost forgets about his arguement with Alex and when he returns to hos hotelroom in the middle of the night, he smiles when he sees the outline of his lover under the sheets. Dani quickly undresses and crawls under the sheet, fingers moving over soft skin and he closes the distance between them, kissing the others neck.

"I'm so sorry, babe, you know I would have come if I could." he murmers against Alex' skin. 

Slowly turning the younger on his back while his kisses move down and his fingers carress his sides, hearing Alex heave a deep breath. Smiling to himself, Dani softly bites earning him a moan and fingers slip into his hair, trying to pull him up but Dai resists, moving further down and his fingers slip into his boxer and pull it down and off his legs, swallowing the younger in one go, Alex arching his back and moaning, Dani moves his lips up and down, tongue curling around the tip and dragging through the slit before he pushes away the foreskin and carresses his most sensitive spot. Dani's hands slip under Alex' ass and he pushes him up and deeper into his mouth, tongue still doing the most sinfull things to him and it doesn't take long before the younger somes down his throat. Swallowing everything, Dani kisses his way up a shivering body to end up sealing their lips in a kiss.

"So, did you have at least a bit fun tonight?" Dani asks.

"Erm....give me a moment."Alex breaths.

Dani smiles and kisses his skin, lips, cheek, shoulder and suddenly Dani sees something in Alex neck that makes him frown.

"What's this?" he asks.

"What?"

"This."

Dani sits up and looks at it from a better angle and when he realizes what it is the color in his face drains and he looks at Alex, who is also looking very pale.

"I can explain..." 

"No,"Dani says and gets out of bed,"I don't want to hear."

Dani walks into the livingroom, pacing around it and jumping away when he feels hands on his shoulder.

"Don't fucking touch me, who was it?"

"I...." Alex shrugs his shoulders.

"You don't know?"

"No, I was drunk...."

"Didn't stop you from making out with someone else. Or didn't it stop there? Did he make you come, Alex?"

"I don't know, ok?"

"No, it's not ok, Alex, not by a long shot! You let someone else toch you!"

Dani sobs, saying those words out loud makes his heart break, someone else touched his lover, kissed his lover, what should be only his to touch and kiss.

"Dani..."

Alex reaches out again but Dani steps back.

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get out, Alex, I don't want to see you right now."

"And where am I supposed to go?"

"For all I care you can just go back to that....whoever it was you were cuddling up to at the party, I don't fucking care! Just get out!"

Alex hurries back into the bedroom, quickly pulling something on before he walks back out, glancing at Dani who has his back turned to him and when the door closes, Dani heaves a deep breath, grabbing a blanket from the cabinet and lying down on the couch, not wanting to sleep in the bed he used to share with Alex.

 

Eventually Alex ends up with Guille, his crew chief, knowing Marc is on his way to become the youngest MotoGP worldchampion ever, he knows he needs to focus and he doesn't need any distractions, Guille is happy to take the younger Marquez in. Even calls from his mom and dad to ask him to stay with them he refuses, knowing the media will have more trouble finding Guille's house then theirs.

 

Dani returns to Geneva alone, but after just two days he can't stay there any longer, even though there still aren't things that belong to Alex, everything there reminds him of the younger so eventually he finds himself on Eric's doorstep. The younger Pedrosa frowns when he sees his older brother standing but let's him in.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

Dani turns around, facing him, eyes already watery and Eric instantly walks up to him to wrap him up in a hug.

"I'm sorry, Dani, what happened?"

"He had a hicky." Dani murmers into his neck.

"A hicky?" Eric asks, frowning and thinking maybe he heard it wrong.

"Yeah, we had a fight because I couldn't celibrate his first win with him but we were in Japan, Honda, so..."

"He didn't understand."

"No, so when I got back we....you know....and then I saw it, in his neck."

"And that's why you're here and he is....where?"

"I don't know and I don't care either."

"Dani, aren't you overreacting a bit? I mean, what if that is all that happened? What if he pushed that other person away? Have you asked him?"

"He didn't remember, he was drunk but still, I know it's probably not an issue for you because you don't do relationships but I can't. Eric, Alex was mine, mine to kiss, not someone else's."

Dani starts pacing the room, walking to the floor to ceiling glasswindows and overlooking the busy centre of Barcelona.

"Can I stay here for awhile?"

"Of course."

 

Eric decides to move some of his cliënts around so he has some more time to spend with Dani, the latter telling him that's really not nessecary but Eric says it's no big deal and he isn't planning on letting Dani wallow in selfpity and soon they fall back into their old routine, Eric training Dani and making sure he keeps in shape and eats healthy and by the time it's time to leave for Valencia, Dani is glad he asked Eric to come along. Glad he doesn't have to make the trip on his own and he has company from someone who knows how to make him laugh and keep his mind of Alex. 

The whole weekend is a blur of interview, sponsorevent, photoshoots etc and before Dani knows it, it's time to get on the bike. He can't help but watch the moto3 practises with half an eye, having no choice but to tell his team what happened between him and Alex, explaining his absance in Dani's box and they all look at him apoligetic but Dani waves it away, only diffecult times the moments Alex shows up in Marc's side of the box but luckily things stay calm.

Late on the saterday evening and after Dani fell asleep, Eric sneaks out of the room, fishing his phone out of his pocket and texting Marc.

_Just for your information, I'm at the roof, you know, just in case...._

 

Marc reads the message over and over, he had seen him in Dani's box of course, thinking it would be logical he would be here to support Dani in Alex' absence but this message surprises him, it's almost as if he wants to see him and he doesn't understand. Eric made it more then clear he isn't interested and Marc knows all to well that if he goes, he will only set himself up for heartbreak and still he can't help himself, finding his way to the stairs and almost jogging upstairs and at the door he hesitates before he slowly pushes the door open, stepping outside and stopping immediatly when he sees Eric standing.

Arms crossed in front of his chest and looking ahead, not having heard him and Marc's eyes move over his body, slender, muscled, perfect.

_This was a mistake....._

When Eric suddenly turns his head and looks at him he smiles and automatically Marc smiles too.

"Look who we have here, the soon to be youngest champion in history."

Marc blushes and shrugs, making sure to keep at least some distance between them.

"I still have to win it." he says.

"And you will, have a little faith in yourself, you came this far, I'm sure tomorrow this time you'll be celibrating with your team and family."

"I'll be celibrating either way, it was an amazing year."

"That it was," Eric says and comes closer,"I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks." Marc whispers.

"You know what happened between Alex and Dani?"

"Yes, and for what it's worth, I think Alex was wrong for letting that person come so close."

"Even if it was just a hicky and maybe nothing else happened?"

"It doesn't matter what happened,"Marc says and looks at Eric,"all that matters is that Alex let some else kiss him, something that should only be preserved for Dani although I'm sure it wouldn't be an issue with you seeing the player you are."

"Yeah, about that...." Eric begins.

"No, don't waste your breath, I know and I need to go." Marc says.

The younger wants to walk away but Eric grabs his wrist.

"Marc..."

"Let me go Eric, I have an important race tomorrow."

Marc jerks his hand back and already starts for the door, hearing Eric call out some things but not being able to understand due to the wind blowing and he's happy for that, he doesn't want to hear, no matter what it is.

 

When raceday comes around the corner, Dani concentrates fully on focussing in his job, he still has a chance to become champion but he has to finish in front of Marc and the younger can't finish in the top five, the older knows how small that chance is but stranger things have happened so when he's on the grid, he shuts everything out, exept for his brother's voice, talking to him and giving advice, however strange it may sound but in the period Eric travveled with him, he learned a thing or two about racing and he actually made sense sometimes. 

When it's time for everyone to leave, Dani looks up, suddenly locking eyes with green that look at him, startling Dani at how empty they seem, how hollow and his heart breaks. Maybe he was a bit harsh on Alex, what if it had only been a hicky and he stopped it before it went to far? He was drunk and they had a fight, everyone makes mistakes right?

But the moment Alex turns away Dani pushes down his visor and he focusses on the race again.

The start is horrible, he pulled the bike on his rear tyre making a wheelie and losing a lot of places, hanging around in eight while Marc has been leading from the start. With just seven laps to go Dani manages to get into fourth position but he knows he can just as well stop, there is no way he can still win this. For a split second his mind goes back to the moment he and Alex locked eyes on the grid, the emptyness showing in those beautiful green eyes represention how he has been feeling these past weeks and he blinks against the tears when suddenly the rear slides to the left and in a desperate attempt to get the bike under control again, he pulls the steer to the right, bike bucking under him and throwing him off like a ragdoll, landing hard on his shoulder and feeling something crack, knowing this is wrong and when he looks aside, heart nearly stopping when he sees the bike coming his way, fast. Dani makes himself as small as possible but can't help the bike hitting his chest and head and then everything turns dark.

 

You could hear a penny drop on Dani's side of the box, everyone standing still, holding their breath and staring at the screen. Alex sees with horror how Dani is hit by his bike, almost being slammed at the gravel and comes to a stop. The tv then shows Marc again and Alex eyes move to Dani's box, Eric seemingly the first to recover, running out of the box towards the back. 

When Alex looks at the screen again, he sees the race is red flagged due to the fact that Dani isn't moving and they show Marc, the youngest Repsol rider knowing he's made history today but he doesn't show signs of celibrating, knowing what happened to Dani and in his outlap the atmosphere is strange, fans wanting to celibrate their hero's championship but also being aware of the serious situation Dani, his teammate and friend, is in. Alex' fans are also very quite, all worried for the one that, for them, was their hero's other half.

When Marc rides past the place of the accident, he wants to stop but when he sees how many marshals are there, standing around him, god there are so much of them and Marc can't even see his teammate because they are holding up cloths of fabric to shield him from view and yeah, this is bad. How is he supposed to celibrate his championship now? Slowly he rides back to the pits, being enveloped in a hug by Santi and Emilio who are happy for him.

"Hey, I now it's hard with Dani, but come on, we've worked só hard for this, you can celibrate a little, he'd want that."

"I know."

Marc smiles and nods, taking of his helmet and running towards his team to celibrate in a modest way. When they have put him down, he realizes Alex is missing and he turns to Santi.

"Were is Alex?"

"I don't know, probably finding out how Dani is."

"Right."

Marc realizes they don't know what happened between them and he decides to keep it like that. 

When Eric arives at the clinica mobile some one grabs his arm and he turns around.

"Alex go away."

"Have you seen him yet?"

"No."

"I want..."

"You don't have anything to 'want' anymore, Alex, now go celibrate your brothers championship."

Eric pulls himself free and walks inside, letting a doctor tell him Dani is still breathing on his own and his heartrate is good but he isn't responding to anyhting and they will have him airlifted to the hospital in Valencia for treatment, promising Eric he can join him in the airplane. When Eric leaves Alex is still there and the youngest Marquez runs up to him.

"Eric please...."

"Go away, Alex, Dani isn't yours to be worried about anymore, you lost that right the moment you let someone else touch you. And don't come to the hospital because I won't hesitate to let you be removed."

Eric quickly runs away to the helicoptor they are placing Dani is, sitting next to him and taking his brothers hand before the door closes and it takes off.


	20. chapter 20

After arriving in the hospital, Dani is wheeled into the operating room, Eric blindly following untill someone stops him, taking his arms and Eric pulls it back.

"I'm sorry, sir, you can't go in there."

Eric turns around, seeing how they wheel Dani through a hallway and to a room, worry evident in his eyes.

"You can wait in the waitingroom, the doctor will see you as soon as possible. He's in good hands."

Eric nods and walks to the waitingroom, sitting down and resting his head in his hands, praying to every God that wants to listen to save him, save Dani.

 

Defeated, Alex returns to Marc's box, being cornered by Marc and the youngest Marquez looks at him, scared look in his eyes enough for Marc to wrap his younger brother in a hug.

"He wouldn't let me see him," he whispers,"he even said he would have me removed from the hospital if I would come."

"I'm sorry, Alex."

"I don't even know if he was concious or not, what if he wasn't? What if he lost blood, or has broken bones, what if the doctors...."

"He's strong, you know that, he'll get through this."

Alex nods into his brothers shoulder before he loosens himself from him and leans back against the wall, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

"You want cake?" Marc asks carefully.

"Jesus Marc, the man I love could be fighting for his life, how can I....."

"I know it's hard, but you can't do anything right now, so you can either go to the hotel and worry, or you can stay here and try and make something of it, get your mind off."

"Ok."

"Ok, come on."

 

Later that evening the party continues with more cake and alcohol, Alex drinking a bit more then usual with is practically nothing seeing he's still just seventeen so it doesn't take long before he starts to slur. Marc having kept an eye on him for most of the evening, trying to keep him busy and his mind off Dani. Only thing they heard was that the operation went good but he's still not out of the woods. 

Alex wanted to go to the hospital to be with him but Marc talked him out of it telling him to give it some time, let Eric cool down a bit, go tomorrow after everything has calmed down a bit.

 

"You agree with them." Alex suddenly says.

Marc, who is busy getting Alex undressed to tuck him in bed looks at him.

"With who?"

"Dani and Eric. What I did...that I never should have let him come so close. I know it was wrong but I was mad at Dani and I was so drunk and I know that's no excuse and nothing else happened anyway."

Marc heaves a deep breath and sits down on the bedside, pushing some hair away from Alex' face.

"It doesn't matter what happened, Alex, what matters is that you let someone else come close enough to kiss you, somthing that only should have been reserved for Dani."

"I know....God, I'm so stupid, I had everything, I had the love of my life, I was moving in with him and just like that....I lost everything."

Alex curls in on himself and Marc's heart bleeds for him, slowly walking around the bed and lying down, wrapping himself around his younger brother, body shaking with the force of it.

"It's okay, he'll be fine....he's a fighter."

"I need to see him."

"Then go tomorrow."

"What about Eric?"

"Well, you could keep a distance, just linger around, he can't have you removed for just walking around there, at least you'll be close to Dani."

"Can't you distract him?"

Marc laughs at that, nuzzling his brothers neck.

"No, sorry, I don't think that's such a good idea and besides, we leave for home tomorrow."

"When?"

"Ten."

Alex groans, pushing his face in the pillow and Marc rubs his back.

"Can you stay the night?" Alex asks.

"Of course, get some sleep."

 

Eric spends the night on the couch in Dani's room, refusing to leave his brothers side while he's still in danger, nurses bringing him a pillow and some blankets.

 

Alex is awoken by Marc early in the morning, younger sitting up and taking the coffee Marc hands him before the older sits down on the bedside.

"You got some sleep?" Marc asks.

"Yeah, a bit."

"I have to go soon, will you be ok?"

"I guess, I just want to see Dani, that's all that matters." Alex whispers while blowing into the cup.

"I know,"Marc says and lays his hand on Alex' lower leg,"you let me know if you know something?"

"Sure."

After a hug, being careful not to spill the coffee, Marc says goodbye to Alex to leave for the airport for the short flight home. 

 

About an hour later Alex finds himself in the hospital, having found out Dani is on the IC in a private room and finding out his left arm is broken along with some bruises but he also hears Eric isn't leaving his side so seeing Dani is practically impossible but he has to try. SLowly he finds his way to the IC unit and after having informed what room he is in he creeps through the hall. Luckily for him the rooms all have glass windows from ceiling to floor and when he stands before the right one, his heart stops breathing. Dani is lying on his back, tube disappearing into his mouth to help him breathing and he's hooked up to a heartmonitor too, large bandage around his arm. There is also some bandage around his head and something that looks like a net that keeps it in place. Because Alex is so shocked seeing him like that he doesn't notice Eric walking up to the glass but Alex is brought out of his haze when suddenly the blinds fall down and the KTM rider blinks. 

Without thinking about it he walks into the room, immediatly being stopped by Eric.

"I told you not to come." he says and tries pushing Alex out.

"I just want to know how he is doing...."

"That is none of your business, not anymore."

"I still care about him, Eric, and his accident was not my fault."

"I don't care, get out."

Alex let's himself by pushed out of the room and after the door has been shut, he leans against the wall trying to get his thoughts in order. Alex ends up booking a room untill at least the weekend since a nurse told him they will keep Dani in an induced coma untill at least fridaymorning. During the day's he mostly walking through the hospital wearing a cap and hoodie trying to be as invisable as he can. 

When he's talking to a nurse on wednesday she tells him Dani is improving every hour although it's slow, swelling on the brain getting less and the body has started to heal itself but just to be sure they are still keeping him asleep untill at least fridaymorning.

Alex decides to go back to his hotel to get a shower and some clean clothes and to get some decent food in himself. After that he strips down to his boxer and slips between the sheets, sighing when his back pops, sleeping on those plastic chairs in the waiting room is really killing for your back. 

When he is startled awake, it's already thursday morning and quickly he gets out of bed and gets dressed, jogging towards the hospital and skidding to a halt when he comes face to face with Eric outside.

"Still here, I see?"

"I can't leave." Alex says.

"I know, come on."

Eric walks into the hospital, Alex to surprised to follow him and when the older turns around he frowns.

"You want to see him or not?" he asks.

"Yes, I.....yes."

"Well, come on then."

Five minutes later, the two stand in Dani's room, Alex looking down on the love of his life with Eric on the other side.

"I'll leave you alone."

"Thank you."

Alex waits untill the door is closed before he sits down, hand reaching out and taking Dani's lacing their fingers together. The KTM rider just sits there, watching Dani's face, hearing the beeps of the heartmonitor and listening to the soft humming of the breathing machine, seeing his chest rise and fall.

 

The rest of the day both Eric and Alex spend in his room, Alex sitting in a chair holding his hand and Eric on the small couch, leafing through a magazine untill the older stands up and sits on Dani's other side.

"You booked a hotel?" Eric asks.

"Yes, across the street."

"Give me the key."

"What?"

"Give me the key, I'll stay there, you can take the couch and stay with Dani."

"Thank you,"Alex says and Eric looks at him,"you know, there will be a party in Cervera Saterday, to celibrate Marc's championship."

"So?"

"So, if you leave now, you still have some time to spend with him."

"And why would I want that?" Eric says, shifting in his seat.

"Because you care about Marc, more then you are willing to admit."

Eric bites his lip, looking from Alex to Dani.

"I'm used to casual, one-night-stands, sneaking off in the middle of the night,"Eric sighs and rubs his forehead,"but Marc....he's different."

"How about a deal?"

Eric looks at him and frowns.

"After they brought Dani out of his coma, you go to Cervera, go to Marc and tell him how you feel."

"What if he doesn't feel the same?"

"He does."

"He told you that?"

"No."

"So, how can you be so sure?"

"Because I know Marc, he cares, trust me."

"Ok." Eric agrees.

The youngest Pedrosa stands up and walks towards the door

"Eric?" Alex suddenly says and makes him turn around."why did you change your mind?"

"Your bracelet."

Alex looks down, looking at the bracelet with the infinity sign before he looks up again.

"He said it stood for our love, infinity."

"I know, he told me, after everything had calmed down again I started thinking about that and I realized he never gave anyone he's been with something that....significant. He must love you very much to give you something like that, and you refusing to leave after I told you to twice must also mean you love him very much."

"I do." Alex immediatly says.

"I know."

 

The next morning the doctors do some tests to see if Dani is ready to wake up and when they see no signs they shouldn't, he is being injected with a syringe before the doctor steps back and keeps an eye on the heartmonitor, while another takes away the breathing tube, Alex holding Dani's hand and watching his lover closely. 

Suddenly his eyes fly open, darting from one side to the other, heartmonitor speeding up dangerously and Alex feels his lover squeezing his hand so hard it hurts while Eric moves closer.

"Dani, it's ok, it's me, Eric...hey look at me."

Dani slowly looks at his brother, breathing hard and mouth opening and closing.

"Don't try to talk, mr Pedrosa." the doctor says.

Dani's eyes move to the voice, landing on the doctor that looks at him friendly before his eyes move to Eric again. He sees the worry in his eyes and his lips are pressed together and when Dani's eyes see movement on the other side next to him, his eyes moves to the subject and when he sees Alex, the younger squeezes his hand softly, small smile tugging his lips and Dani smiles too.

"I'm here." 

Not really knowing what to do, Alex keeps his distance but Dani has other ideas, pulling the younger towards him and reaching out his free arm, KTM rider leaning down and letting himself be embraced by Dani. Alex burries his head in Dani's neck, closing his eyes and feeling his lovers breathing on his skin.

"I'm so so sorry." Alex whispers.

The younger feels Dani shaking his head and he leans back to look at him, mouth opening again but the only thing that comes out is a raspy sound.

"Hold on."

Alex reaches out and takes a glas of water, helping Dani sit up and the Repsol rider slowly takes a couple of sips before he looks at Alex again but before he can say something the doctor steps forward.

"I need to do some tests, I'm sorry but you can come back after."

Alex nods, leaning in and kissing dry lips but when he wants to lean back, Dani cups the back of his head and deepens the kiss and when the doctor clears his throat they break it, both blushing. Dani smiles before he looks at Eric who is now standing.

"Good to have you back." he says and Dani nods.

"We'll be right outside, ok?" Alex says.

Dani looks at him, nodding and reluctantly he lets him go so he and Eric can walk outside to let the doctor do his work. Both stand in front of the glass, watching while he sees how the doctor does some tests and takes some blood from his lover who looks the other way.

"So, when are you leaving?"

"What?"

"For Cervera,"Alex says and looks at Eric,"you promised."

"I did and I will, as soon as the doctor says he's ok."

About fifteen minutes later the doctor walks outside facing Alex and Eric, telling them all signs look good.

"He just can't talk for a day, because his throat needs to heal after having a tube in it for five days."

"Thank you."

Both walk inside, Dani now sitting up in bed, smiling and it makes Alex and Eric smile too and they each sit down on a side of bed before Eric clears his throat, making Dani and Alex look at him.

"I have to leave, but I'm sure Alex will take good care of you,"Eric smiles and looks at Alex before looking back at his brother,"I uhm....I made a promis to Alex that after the doctor would say you're ok, I would go to Marc and tell him how I feel."

Dani smiles broadly and reaches out his arms to his younger brother, Eric laughs and leans forward to hug Dani before he shakes Alex hand and leaves. Dani looking at Alex while he shuffles to the side and holds up the sheet, smirking, Alex hesitating.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

Dani shakes his head and beckons with his finger for Alex to join him and the younger removes his shoes to crawl next to his lover, lying on his side, both looking at each other, Dani stroking the side of his face.

"I'm so sorry about...."

But Dani suddenly lays his finger on Alex' lips, shaking his head before he leans forward, lips meeting in a long deep kiss and the younger relaxes in his arms. After the kiss Dani pushes him on his back and nestles himself against his side, arm placed over his waist and head on his shoulder, sighing content while Alex weaves his fingers through the olders hair.


	21. chapter 21

As soon as Eric arrives in Cervera all he sees are red flags with the number 93 on it, Repsol bikes and even carboard Marc's. He finds a hotel and manages to book the penthouse suite, playing with his phone while standing on the balcony staring at his phone. At the end, he sends Marc a simple text.

_Hotel Lakeside, penthouse suite, I'm waiting_

Eric keeps looking at his phone but it doesn't beep, there passes an hour but no message and Eric gets nervous. What if Alex was wrong, what if Marc doesn't want him? What if...

Suddenly there is a knock at the door and Eric freezes, slowly turning around and walking towards it. Hand reaching out and opening to reveal the person that has captured his heart from the moment he saw him in Geneva and for a moment he is speechless. Looking into those dark chocolate brown eyes that make his heart stop and he steps back while Marc steps foward, Eric closing the door.

"What are you doing here?" Marc asks.

"I.....I need to tell you something." Eric whispers.

"What? Oh god, is Dani ok?" Marc asks and Eric can hear the worry in his voice.

"Yes, he's fine, sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, Alex is with him, the doctors woke him up from his coma this morning and he's fine just, uh....some bruises, the doctor says he's lucky to have escaped with no broken bones."

"Good, that's good,"Marc says and walks into the room, turning halfway,"but I'm thinking you didn't come all this way to tell me that."

"No, I didn't...."

Eric walks up to him, stopping in front of him and reaching out his hand, cupping Marc's face, leaning in, lips inches away from each other, they feel the others breathing and at the same time, both lean in and when their lips touch, a moan echos through the room. The kiss soon turns heated and Eric backs him up against the wall, fingers slipping in hair and turning the youngers face to deepen the kiss when Marc suddenly pushes him away.

"What are you doing?" he breaths.

"Going after what I want."

"You want me?"

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"For as long as you'll let me."

"I thought you didn't do relationships?"

"I don't, I didn't anyway."

"What changed that?"

"You did, I've never thought this would happen to me so soon, but that day in Geneva changed everything, you changed everything, from the moment I saw you I was lost."

Marc smiles and Eric softly presses a kiss on the youngers lips.

"Why did you leave then? In Aragon?"

"Because I didn't know how to handle it, you said that being attracted to a guy confused you because it was a new feeling, well, wanting to be in a relantionship is confusing for me because I've never wanted that."

"You want a relationship with me?" Marc asks.

"Yes, if you want that too."

"I do."

"Good."

Marc looks at him, seeing dark eyes looking back and his fingers slip in the olders hair, pulling him in for a kiss, turning his head and deepening it, Eric's hands moving lower and lifting him up, legs wrapped around his waist and being carried to the bedroom where Eric lies him down on the bed, rocking his hips down and letting Marc feel how hard he already is. Marc moans and bucks his hips upward, seeking friction while Eric's arms circle his waist and he pulls him up with him, fingers slipping under his shirt and pushing it up and over his head before he removes his own shirt while Marc's fingers make quick work of Eric's jeans, opening it and pushing it down with his boxer. Eric pushes him down on his back again and his kisses move down over a muscled chest, kissing and biting while his fingers make quick work of his jeans, popping the button and sliding it off his hips, leaning back to remove it and working his way up again, sealing their lips in an intense kiss while rolling his hips down, grinding against Marc hard and making the younger unravel quickly beneath him. Marc wraps his legs around Eric's waist, arching his back and when Eric slips his hand underneath Marc's boxer to tug his cock, he releases a gasp while he comes over his hand, soon followed by Eric himself.

Breathing hard, foreheads resting against Marc's, both slowly come back to earth from their high. Eric's lips kissing Marc's neck and moving to his shoulder to bite making Marc groan. Eric kisses his way back up again, nuzzling his neck and feeling Marc shudder.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

 

Back in Valencia Alex is slowly waking up, already getting dark in the room, and feeling a weight on his left side and he groans, shifting making Dani stir and the older leans up, looking at him. 

"Hey." Alex says.

Dani smiles, leaning in and pressing his lips against the younger.

"I wish you could talk already,"Alex sighs,"I miss your voice, it feels like a lifetime that I've heard it last."

Dani nods against his lips while his arm finds a way around Alex' waist, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Alex moans into his mouth, fingers of the younger tracing over Dani's back, easily finding the opening on the back of his gown. Moving the hand down lower, fingers tracing his spine Dani arches his back, humming in his lovers mouth, leg placing over Alex' hip and rolling his hips forward.

"Maybe we shouldn't..." Alex breaths.

The rest of his words are swallowed by his lover, Alex moving his hand up and underneath Dani's gown, curling his fingers around his hard cock, tugging it and slipping his thumb over the head making his lover come over his hand. Dani moans, breaking the kiss and Alex brings his hand up, licking his lovers cum off his hand. 

"We need to clean you up." Alex says.

Dani nods and Alex slips out of bed, removing the sheet and pulling Dani towards him and suddenly lifting him bridal style, Dani gasping and clutching Alex' shirt while the younger walks him to the bathroom, he places him on his feet and unstraps the gown to remove it and grabbing a washcloth to clean him up.

Just when they walk out again the door opens and the doctor walks inside.

"Goodmorning, how are you doing?" he asks.

"Fine, we're fine, right?" Alex says, looking at Dani and both chuckle.

While Alex helps Dani back into bed while the doctor waits patiently at the foot of the bed.

"I need to look at you're throat, see if it's healed enough for you to start talking again."

Dani nods and while the doctor comes closer he opens his mouth, doctor looking in and humming satisfied.

"Looks good, can you try and talk?"

Dani clears his throat while the doctor gives him a board with some words and slowly but surely, his voice is coming back to him, Alex smiling when he hears it again. After some time the doctor tells him that he will do some last tests tonight and if everything is ok, he can leave tomorrow morning. After the doctor has left, Alex sits down on the bedside, Dani looking at him and reaching out, embracing him.

"I love you and I'm so sorry."

"About what?"

"About how I reacted that night after I...."Dani stops talking and thightens his hold around Alex,"I shouldn't have kicked you out, I was being unreasonable, I should have given you the chance to explain but just the thought of you with someone else, I just can't deal with that."

"Nothing else happend, I swear," Alex says and leans back, looking at Dani,"when I realized what was happening I pushed him away and when he came at me again I planted my knee in his....you know."

"Ouch."Dani laughs.

He cups Alex' cheek, thumb carressing his cheekbone and Alex leans into the touch.

"But I'm really sorry, Alex."

"Let's just forget it, ok?"

"Happy too."." Dani says softly and Alex smiles.

 

"Can I ask you something?" 

"Sure." 

Both are in the jaccuzi, Marc between Eric's legs, his back against the olders chest, fingers laced on Marc's knees.

"Have you....you know...."

"Been with someone else?" Eric asks.

"Yeah."

"No I haven't, not that I didn't have any offers of course..."

"Of course." Marc chuckles.

"I couldn't."

"Me neither."

"No?" Eric asks and lays his chin on Marc's shoulder.

Marc shakes his head, telling Eric about the woman he met in the club and taking her back with him but when push came to shove, he just couldn't do it.

"Because of me?"

"At that time I didn't know, but now.....now that you're here with me I know it was because of you."

"I'm honered."

Marc turns his head and looks at Eric, leaning in and letting their lips meet in a short kiss, it's soft and sweet and Eric's hand comes up to cup Marc's face, turning it and deepening the kiss. Slowly Marc turns, straddling Eric and moaning when their cock rub against each other. The kiss turns more passionate and heated while Marc wraps his fingers around their cocks, rocking his hips forward and tugging, Eric's hands moving up and down the youngers back and Eric feels him shiver. Eric's lips kiss a path to Marc's shoulder, slowly moving further down and sucking a nipple in his mouth, Marc arching his back and fingers slipping in his hair. Eric's hand cup his asscheeks and pulls him closer, cocks rubbing against each other and soon both find their release, breathing hard and Marc rests his cheek against Eric's.

The rest of the evening and the next day are spent in bed, hands explore and lips kiss, getting to know each others body, mapping it out and finding out what works for the other and what not and when both are coming down from yet another orgasm, Marc lying half on top of Eric, olders fingers stroking Marc's back leaving goosebumps behind.

"How long can you stay?"

"Well, I have clients on Monday so I will have to go back to Barcelona Sunday evening."

"Oh, ok." it sounds disappointent.

"You could come with me if you want?"

"Of course I want." Marc smiles and looks up, chin resting on Eric's stomach.

Eric smiles too and his fingers slip in Marc's hair to pull him up, lips finding each other in a slow deep kiss when suddenly Marc's phone rings and he groans. Reluctantly they let each other go and he reaches out and looks at the screen.

"It's mom,"Marc says ans sits up,"hey mom."

_"Hey Marc, where are you? We haven't seen you since yesterday afternoon, you didn't run, did you?"_

"No, I'm still in Cervera, just uh....getting reacquainted with someone."

Eric sits up and kisses his shoulder making the younger look at him.

_"Someone we know?"_

"Yeah, you know him."

_"Ok then, you're expected here in an hour, don't forget."_

"I won't."

_"Give Eric our greetings, see you later."_

Suddenly Marc realizes what Roser said but before he can say something she has hung up and Marc stares at the phone.

"What?"

"She knows it's you, that I'm here with you, how can she know?"

"I don't know, maybe she picked up on something in Geneva."

"You think?"

"I don't know, I just know mothers know these things, I'm sure my mom has a idea too."

"She didn't sound.....disappointent, she said to give you her greetings."

"I also know mothers want their sons to be happy." Eric says.

"Yeah, I have to go."

"I know."

"I guess you can't celibrate with me?"

"Sorry, the risk of someone recognizing me is to high, but I'll be waiting here for you so when you're done celibrating with your friends and family, you just come back here and we'll have a celibration of our own."

"I'd like that."

"Me too."

The two share one last kiss before Marc gets dressed and while standing up, Eric grabs his sleeve and pulls him back, younger falling on the bed and Eric pins him down.

"Have fun ok? You deserve this, you've worked so hard this year and I'm so proud of you."

"To be honest I'm a bit proud of myself too."

"And you should, just one favor?"

"What?"

"When you come back, can you let me know?"

"Why? You planning something?"

"Maybe." Eric says, smiling.

"Sure, I'll let you know."

The two share one last kiss before Eric lets him go, watching after him untill the door closes and he falls back on the bed.


	22. chapter 22

The time Marc is away, Eric uses to collect some things he needs for when he comes back and while he is setting things up, his mind goes back to the races he watched on tv, how he cheered with every victory, felt the pain with every crash, the horrible weekend he had in Silverstone where he dislocated his shoulder and then that high speed crash in the warm up nearly stopping his heart and remembering how relieved he was when Marc seemed okay. When Eric is done he looks around the room satisfied before he picks up his phone and sends Dani a text message how he is doing and telling him how things went with Marc.

He quickly gets a message back and it has a image too and when he opens it he smiles, seeing Dani has gotten some company from Alex in his hospitalbed. The youngest Pedrosa takes a deep breath, knowing he probably was a bit to harsh on Alex when he talked to him right after Dani's accident and sending him away but he was so worried and scared for Dani's life.

So, he sends Dani a short message.

Picture perfect ;)

 

It's nearly after midnight when the celibration is done and Marc is walking his mom and dad home. When the arrive at the house they turn towards their son.

"I'm so proud of you." Roser says and hugs her eldest son close.

"Thank you mama." Marc says.

After Julia has hugged him too, Marc says goodbye and sends Eric a message he'll be there soon and when he walks into the room, championship shirt over his jacket and cap on backwards, fingers around the neck of the bottle of champagne, he stops dead in his tracks, frowning at the empty room but when he looks a bit closer he sees a path of rose petals and he follows it, smiling when it takes him to the bedroom. He opens the double door and what he sees makes his breath falter. Eric is lying in the middle of the huge bed, leaning on his elbow and sheet dangerously low and barely hiding his manhood, it's obvious he's very, very naked.

"Hey." he says.

"Hey...." he barely gets out.

"Come here."

Eric beckons him with his finger to come closer and while he does, Eric slowly sits up and moves towards the edge of the bed making the sheet slip aside and Marc's eyes move down seeing Eric is also very very hard and his mouth drops open making Eric chuckle.

"Love the outfit, baby champ, but it has to go."

"Ok." Marc says, still admiring Eric's muscled body and the older places his finger underneath Marc's chin and lifts his head, making him look at him.

"Hi."

"You're beautiful." Marc whispers.

"Thanks,"Eric smiles,"so are you, and you're also very much overdressed."

The newly crowned youngest champion in history however doesn't make a move so Eric reaches out, taking the bottle of champagne and placing it next to the bed before he slowly undresses Marc, having some trouble getting the tight shirt off and automatically taking the cap with it before he starts with the rest. Lips kiss every piece of skin he reveals and it doesn't take long before Marc is naked too and very, very hard and Eric tugs his cock a few times, making him moan.

"You had fun?"

Marc nods, unable to form a word and Eric smiles.

"Good, how about we have some fun of our own?"

Marc nods again, still not capable of saying anything and Eric kisses him again, the kiss is soft and sweet and Eric pulls him on the bed with him to slowly push him on his back, covering him with his longer body, letting his hands wander and carress sensetive spots, luring moans and whimpers from Marc's lips, Eric hand moving down and hooking in the back of Marc's knee, lifting it up and over his hip, rocking his hips down, both moaning onto the kiss. Slowly Eric works his way up ending with a soft sweet kiss.

"This your first time with a man?" he murmers against his lips.

Marc says nothing, just nods and Eric smiles when he sees a slight blush.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

The older keeps kissing Marc while his fingers circle his hole, taking his time before he pushes a finger inside making Marc arch his back, breaking the kiss to push his head into the pillow. Eric leans down and kisses his neck, bites and sucks while Marc's fingers slip into his hair. When Eric pushes a second finger inside Marc breaths in deeply, relaxing his muscles and allowing Eric to sciccor his fingers and finding that spot that makes Marc see stars.

"Eric...."

"Sshh...."

The older aligns his cock against Marc's opening and slowly lets the tip slip inside, stilling his movement and making Marc squirm beneath him, eyes closed, mouth open and head thrown back.

"You're so beautiful like this." Eric whispers, admiration sounding in his voice.

Before Marc has the change to reply, Eric thrusts his hips forward and fills him completly, slowly starting to build a rhythm, Marc's legs wrapping around him and pushing his ancles in his back, wanting him deeper. Eric arms circle Marc's waist and he lifts the older up in his arms, Marc winding his arms around Eric's neck, holding on tight and Eric's face pressed in the crook of his neck while Marc's fingers grip his hair.

"You ok?" Eric whispers.

"Yes, just please....don't stop." Marc moans.

Eric smiles and kisses every piece of skin he can reach while he starts thrusting harder and faster inside Marc, touching his prostate and luring the most glorious sounds from his lips Eric has ever heard. In one movement Eric lies him down, Marc's ancles locked on his back, the olders hand grabbing the headboard while the other moves to curl around his cock, tugging in time with his thrusts and soon Marc starts to breath irregulair, moans getting louder and when Eric swivels his hips and flicks his thumb over the tip Marc comes with a shudder soon followed by Eric.

 

When Dani and Alex arrive in Geneva, Alex makes sure to take all the bags so Dani doesn't have to carry anything making it a real challange for the younger. Once inside he drops the bags in one move making Dani chuckle.

"You know, I might not be fit but I'm not a cripple." Dani smiles.

"Sorry, I just don't want you to hurt yourself." Alex says.

"Come here."

Dani reaches out his hand, fingers slipping in Alex's hair and pulling him down in a kiss, younger's arms circling his waist and pulling him against him. When the older sweeps his tongue over Alex's lips he opens up and the moment their tongues meet both sigh longinly, the younger tightening his grip around Dani making him flinch a little.

"Sorry!" Alex says, immediatly letting him go,"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"Shut up,"Dani says and closes the distance between them for another kiss,"just shut up."

After the kiss Dani snuggles deep into Alex's embrace, taking in a deep breath and the unmistakable smell that is Alex who embraces the older back.

"God, I've missed you so much." Dani whispers.

"I've missed you too."

"Eric told me you refused to leave Valencia, that you couldn't leave me."

"Of course I couldn't."

"Even after I treated you so horrible...I'm so sorry, Alex."

"I know,"Alex leans back and Dani looks at him, shamefull look in his eyes,"lets just forget about the last couple of weeks ok? It's in the past, lets keep it there."

"Ok."

Alex leans in and kisses his lover softly on the lips, Dani turning his head to answer it, tongue almost caressing the youngers upperlip, he opens his lips and let their tongues meet in a slow, sensual dance. Fingers slip under shirts and carress muscles, pulling them off and throwing them away. Alex eyes falling on the many bruises on his lovers skin, he reaches out his hand and traces them, making Dani gasp and Alex quickly pulls them back.

"I'm sorry." he whispers.

"I'm fine, take me upstairs."

Alex smiles and laces his hand with Dani's, leading him up the stairs and into their bedroom, turning towards him and kissing him while his fingers open his jeans and push it down his hips, quckly followed by his boxer. Leaving his place and walking to the bed, he looks over his shoulder to Alex, smile around his lips while he slips between the sheets, beckoning Alex with his finger to come closer. The younger steps forward but Dani raises his hand and he stops.

"Loose the jeans and boxer, slowly."

Alex moves his hands towards his jeans, slowly popping the button and pushing it down his legs, stepping out he sees Dani looking at his already hard cock, licking his lips. The KTM rider traces his finger over the outline and moans softly, Dani slipping a hand under the sheet and taking himself in hand, tugging slowly. Alex moves his fingers underneath his boxer and moves it down his legs, stepping closer to the bed and getting in, not wasting any time in covering the smaller rider and kissing him deeply. Dani's arms winding around his neck and Alex fingers moving over his side towards his leg, followed by his lips that kiss a way down his body, taking extra care with the bruises, pressing soft lips against the abused skin and luring whimpers from Dani's lips, his fingers slipping in his hair and rising his hips off the bed when Alex comes dangeroulsy close to hs arousal.

For a brief moment the younger looks up, eyes locking in on mocca and smirk around his lips before he swallows him whole, Dani releasing a deep moan, enjoying everything his lover does with his skilfull tongue, curling around it, licking the underside while moving up and dragging it through the slit slowly before he pushes away the foreskin and sucks hard. The moment he pushes a finger inside, Dani can already feel his climax coming and he tugs Alex' hair trying to pull him up.

"Alex..." he breaths.

The younger however, just doubles his effort and when he pushes in a second finger and touches his prostate, the older comes violently down his throat, hand falling limp besides him, Alex kisses his way up his trembling body, lying on his side and turning his lover's face towards him.

The moment their eyes meet, Dani leans up and steaddles the younger, grabbing his cock and lining it up with his hole, slowly sinking down untill Alex fills him completly, younger moaning with the tight feeling and his fingers dig in Dani's thighs, sure to leave even more bruises on that beautiful skin. Dani places his hands on Alex' chest, rocking his hips forward slowly, biting his lip while he watches how Alex' facial expression shows nothing but pure bliss and pleasure, stomach feeling warm when he realizes he's responsible for that look. When Alex opens his eyes and looks at him, he smiles and reaches his hand, Dani leaning forward and kissing him while Alex starts to thrust upwards into him. Hands moving from his back to his asscheeks and pulling them, thrusting deeper and harder. The moans become louder and soon both reach their climax, Alex coming deep inside his lover while Dani comes too, for the second time, again marvelling at the fact the younger can do this to him.

"I love you." Alex whispers.

"I love you too."

Dani slips off the younger, lying next to him, arm circling Alex waist and head resting on his shoulder while Alex' fingers carress his upperarm.

"We need to clean up." Alex says.

"Don't feel like moving." Dani answers, tightening his hold arouns the youngers waist.

"We'll be sticky later." he warns.

"That's why we have showers."

Alex chuckles and pulls the older closer, kissing the top of his head before both drift off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this was the last chapter of Animal Instinct, everyone who commented and gave kuddo's and supported me, you're the best and I love you!!
> 
> ps; next week I'll start my thread about Marc/Vale, first post will be friday


End file.
